FRENCH TOUCH! a so called adventure of GM
by Lahary
Summary: Giselle Moulin, ex-magouilleuse en chef de l'Académie de Beauxbâtons,se retrouve à Poudlard. Elle va y vivre des aventures digne du célèbre Harry Potter... à deux poils de Weasley près !
1. The very begining and what follows

_Chère lectrice, cher lecteur, bonjour. _

_J'ai commencé cette fic il y a plusieurs années déjà, et j'ai décidé récemment de mener à bout les soit-disantes aventures de ma Giselle Moulin nationale. Cette histoire part d'un principe banal et ô combien favorable au développement des Mary Sue en tout genre : l'échange linguistique. __Dans un soucis de préserver le climat english dans lequel évolue mes trois protagonistes français (Ouai, j'ai bien dit trois !), je vais garder certains termes typiquement Potteriens ou anglais en V. O. et mettre un lexique (au cas où ) en début de chapitre. (Début? Fin? Qu'est ce que vous préférez ?) Je commence avec début._ _Dans le même esprit mes titres et tout le tralala sont en anglais plus ou moins correct.**  
**Sinon pour le contenu, je suit le livre et oui, il y aura de l'amour et des rencontres clichés comme on les aime (enfin moi je les aime en tout cas...)_**  
**

_J'espère recevoir plein de critiques constructives de votre part !_

* * *

Petit Lexique :

Hogwarts : Poudlard  
Great Hall : Grande Salle  
Common room : salle commune  
Herbology : Botanique  
Professor Sprout : professeur Chourave  
Madam Pomfrey : Mme Pomfresh  
Fluffy : Touffu  
A three-headed dog : un chien à trois têtes  
Muggle : moldu

_Chapitre corrigé par Weechan de p**dl*rd.*rg  
_

* * *

**French touch! (A so called adventure of Giselle Moulin)**

**Chapter 1 : The very begining and what follows it**

Hogwarts, le 31 octobre.

Le directeur, sa longue barbe blanche descendant jusqu'à la ceinture de sa robe bleu nuit parsemée de petites lunes argentées, se tenait debout face aux élèves rassemblés pour le festin d'Halloween. Il prononçait un discours tout en désignant régulièrement du bras trois élèves qui se trouvaient à ses côtés.

« Avant que le festin ne commence, j'aimerais vous présenter les trois élèves français de l'Académie de Beauxbâtons qui vont rejoindre les cours de troisième année. Vos directeurs de maison vous l'ont déjà expliqué, ils passeront deux mois dans chacune de nos maisons afin de découvrir notre merveilleuse école sous ses aspects les plus... atypiques. Je vous demande de les accueillir avec... »

Chrystal essayait de faire bonne impression, mais intérieurement, elle fulminait. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lancer des regards méprisants dans la direction de cette... cette pouilleuse. Jamais elle n'aurait cru cela possible. Mais si. L'invraisemblable avait eu lieu. Giselle Moulin, la fille la plus détestable de l'Académie, était à Hogwarts. Quelle charmant triptyque ils devaient former tous les trois aux yeux des élèves anglais !  
Yvain, avec sa mâchoire carrée et ses cheveux fous, faisait penser à l'un de ces archanges guerriers aux yeux pleins de mystères. Il était plutôt grand pour son âge, ce qui ne gâchait rien, et s'il n'y avait eu son sourire enjôleur qui évoquait les malices et les plaisirs interdits des Enfers, l'illusion angélique aurait pu être parfaite.  
Et il y avait, elle aussi, Chrystal, avec son teint luminescent et ses yeux éclairés qui semblaient avoir été créés par un architecte divin pour offrir le Salut aux mortels qui avaient la sagesse de l'aduler. Tout comme Platon l'avait compris, Chrystal savait que la Beauté menait à la Vérité et à la connaissance de toutes choses. Ses ancêtres lui avaient légué la perfection sanguine, et en elle s'incarnait l'ultime harmonie du physique, du mental et du feu de nos entrailles. Ou, quand les plus belles et les plus flamboyantes boucles du monde encadraient le visage le plus fin et le plus passionné qui soit.  
Hélas ! Il y avait Giselle Moulin ! Quel pendant, vraiment ! Des cheveux fadasses, un front médiocre, des yeux inexpressifs, le plus banal des nez, des joues plates, les lèvres moroses, un menton boudeur, un cou sans consistance, des épaules sans charme, des bras qui tanguent, des mains quelconques, une poitrine inexistante, un ventre… encore heureux !, des fesses pour s'asseoir, des cuisses qui manquent de chair, des genoux utilitaires, un mollet sans caractère, une cheville fonctionnelle, de vagues pieds rivés au sol... et ce n'était rien à côté de sa personnalité : cette fille était ce que le petit peuple appelle communément une vraie nouille !

Giselle, quant à elle, suivait un monologue intérieur tout à fait différent. La gorge serrée, le cœur à l'envers et l'estomac dans les talons, elle dévisageait la masse d'élèves en noir qui les regardait. Quelle idée de porter un uniforme ! Et de plus, noir ! Comme si l'uniformité n'était pas déjà assez oppressante en elle-même ! Mais comment en était-elle arrivée là ?  
C'est vrai qu'il y avait bien eu cette histoire de combats de bizuts organisés dans l'arrière-cour du restaurant, mais c'était une tradition mise en place depuis des millénaires dans toutes les écoles du monde, et qui avait pour but de forger le caractère des nouveaux arrivants ! Tout le monde savait ça ! Et puis, soyons sérieux une minute, quel mal pouvaient-elles bien se faire ces demi-portions, du haut de leur 1m30, avec leurs bras tout maigrelets ? Surtout que Giselle ne se foutait pas de leur gueule en tant qu'organisatrice et bookmaker. Bien sûr qu'ils avaient eu des ecchymoses et des dents cassées, mais en échange, ils avaient droit à 2% sur tous les paris engrangés ! C'était plus que généreux de sa part !  
Giselle ne put retenir un soupir en repensant à la descente que les pions avaient faite lors du dernier combat. Elle avait été trahie, mais heureusement, tout le monde avait réussi à s'enfuir, sauf elle. Elle était restée derrière pour cacher la caisse et la dernière liste de paris.

Bref. Elle avait été condamnée à l'exil. Elle l'avait appris il y a un mois de cela, lorsqu'elle avait été convoquée dans le bureau de Madame Maxime.

« … toute notre confiance pour représenter fièrement, non seulement notre prestigieuse Académie de Beauxbâtons et notre belle France, mais aussi et surtout une culture unique et raffinée, un savoir-vivre exemplaire, une esthétique du quotidien grandiose. Mademoiselle SaintAnge, Monsieur de Bayard, je suis certaine que de brillants élèves tels que vous sauront se montrer dignes de cet immense honneur. »

Là, c'était quand Maxima la Grande s'était adressée à Yvain, le chevaleresque meilleur ami à temps partiel de Giselle, et à Chrystal au teint d'ivoire, la riche et angélique héritière de la maison SaintAnge (mais si, vous savez, la célèbre maison de haute couture parisienne ! Elle habille Madame Maxime, sa moindre cliente soit dit en passant...).  
La directrice s'était ensuite tournée vers Giselle.

« Écoutez-moi bien, mademoiselle Moulin, lui avait-elle dit. Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, vous seriez renvoyée depuis longtemps déjà de cet établissement. Mais vos parents sont des gens influents. Le conseil d'administration et moi-même avons décidé de vous éloigner de l'Académie pour le restant de l'année, partez donc le 31 octobre poursuivre vos études à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie tenue par Albus Dumbledore en personne. Si même le plus grand sorcier de cette époque ne vous inspire pas une once de respect, je doute que quiconque le puisse. Et j'ose espérer que vous saurez vous tenir. Ne nous faites pas honte ! »

Et c'est pourquoi Giselle était arrivée ici, au-delà de la Manche, au pays de la pluie et des nuages gris, du pays où, sans cérémonie, elle fut bien malgré elle bannie...

Le banquet allait commencer, les trois élèves français avaient rejoint la masse d'élèves anglais et s'étaient installés à l'une des tables. Giselle était affamée, et, quoiqu'effarée par les mets très english qui se trouvaient devant elle (qui ? Mais qui, par tous les dieux vivants et morts, pouvait donc boire du jus de citrouille ? Pourquoi pas du jus de merguez à la sardine pendant qu'on y était ?), elle était résolue à se remplir la panse. C'est alors qu'au milieu d'un essaim de chauve-souris, un drôle de bonhomme enturbanné fit irruption dans la salle. Il hurla. Giselle ne saisit pas le sens des mots qu'il utilisa mais la cohue qui s'ensuivit ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : le dîner était fini avant même que la première bouchée de nourriture ne passe ses lèvres.

* * *

Hogwarts, le 1er novembre.

Le lendemain matin, Giselle retrouva Yvain dans la petite salle garnie de fauteuils que les élèves d'Hogwarts appelaient common room. Chrystal était assise juste à côté d'Yvain, elle se tenait droite, les bras croisés, et elle jeta à Giselle un regard désapprobateur lorsque celle-ci s'écroula en bâillant sur le dossier du canapé.

« Tu pourrais faire un effort de ponctualité au moins pour le premier jour ! lui lança Chrystal en se levant d'un bond. Et regardez-moi cette tenue ! Ce n'est ni fait, ni à faire, ni rien ! Rentre-moi cette chemise dans ton pantalon ! Où est passée ta cravate ?  
- Je l'ai mise de côté pour te pendre avec... marmonna l'ensommeillée.  
- Ah, tu te crois drôle, c'est ça ? Tu n'en as rien à faire qu'Yvain et moi passions pour des rustres par ta faute, n'est-ce pas? Tu t'en fiches de discréditer l'Académie avec ton attitude désinvolte et tes vêtements sales et négligés ?  
- Mes vêtements ne sont pas sales... Yvain, fais-la taire, elle me donne mal à la tête !  
- Oh, moi, je ne me mêle pas de ça. Mais c'est vrai que tu pourrais faire un effort, Giselle, et que toi, Chrystal, tu pourrais garder tes commentaires useless pour ton journal intime. »

Et sur ces mots, Yvain se dirigea vers l'entrée de la common room.  
Chrystal et Giselle le suivirent, l'une bien décidée à prouver aux Anglais que les élèves de Beauxbâtons leur étaient infiniment supérieurs dans tous les domaines en dépit de l'image désastreuse que leur renvoyait Moulin, l'autre perdue dans des pensées un peu moroses sur son séjour forcé en terra incognita.

Ils arrivèrent à la Great Hall. Comme dans les films (potteriens ou non), ils s'arrêtèrent un instant à l'entrée, comme s'ils reprenaient leur souffle avant de se lancer dans cette bataille cruelle qu'est la vie quand on a 13 ans. Et comme pour leur donner raison, le murmure des conversations s'apaisa. Il faut dire aussi que deux d'entre eux au moins avaient une certaine allure. Chrystal, la poupée tombée du ciel, se cambrait avec distinction dans son uniforme griffé SaintAnge, tandis qu'Yvain portait avec une négligence étudiée un uniforme retouché par John Galliano lui-même, en hommage à la patrie d'Hogwarts.

Ils traversèrent donc la Great Hall sous les regards curieux et s'installèrent à la même table que la veille. Chrystal et Yvain se mirent presque immédiatement à parler avec leurs voisins de table. Giselle se perdait dans la contemplation des fameux toasts anglais, regrettant la carnation ensoleillée du simple pain grillé de son pays natal. Mélancolie, quand tu nous tiens ! Giselle promena un regard plein de tristesse sur ses nouveaux camarades. Il lui semblait, avec leurs affreux uniformes noirs, qu'ils portaient pour elle le deuil de la patrie d'où elle avait été chassée. La vue des deux autres français en train de converser joyeusement cassa un peu l'ambiance mélodramatique dans laquelle elle se complaisait.  
Yvain parlait Quidditch avec un garçon brun dont la tête rappelait vaguement quelqu'un à Giselle. SaintAnge, quant à elle, semblait en pleine campagne de promotion de son propre nom auprès de deux filles subjuguées par son uniforme.

Quelqu'un tapota l'épaule de Giselle. Un grand mec, avec un badge doré épinglé sur son uniforme, lui donna trois copies de l'emploi du temps des troisième année de la maison qu'ils occupaient. Giselle cala les parchemins contre son verre de jus d'orange. C'était à peu près les même cours qu'à Beauxbâtons.  
Giselle n'avait aucune hâte d'assister à aucun des cours. Lorsqu'elle était petite, ses pouvoirs ne se manifestaient pratiquement pas et avec très peu de puissance. Ses parents avaient fini par en conclure qu'elle n'aurait jamais une vie de sorcière normale et s'étaient résignés à lui apprendre à vivre comme une Moldue. Mais ils lui avaient quand même fait passer les tests d'entrée à l'Académie, dans l'espoir qu'elle révèle des dons en voyance ou en Botanique pendant les épreuves. Il s'était avéré qu'outre une peur panique, incontrôlable et irrépressible des plantes magiques, elle avait un talent assez hors du commun pour les potions et le Conseil l'avait acceptée malgré des résultats catastrophiques ou médiocres dans toutes les autres matières. Et Giselle avait alors fait son entrée dans l'école de magie française, et petit à petit, l'oiseau fait son nid, comme on dit. Et elle venait de se faire virer à grands coups de pied au cul de son nid chéri. Et elle n'était pas d'humeur.

Aussi, quand elle vit l'intitulé du premier cours de leur première journée, elle s'étouffa, toussa, envoyant gicler des miettes de toasts mâchouillés tout autour d'elle et sur l'emploi du temps.

« Hé ! s'exclamèrent les personnes autour d'elle. (« Mais quel goret ! » s'exclama Chrystal.)  
- Herbology ! s'écria Giselle. Herbology ! Botanique, Yvain ! Mais ils ont pas de soleil ici ! Ils les ont piquées où, leurs plantes, ces satanés Anglais !  
- Tu ne penses pas vraiment qu'aucun végétal ne puisse pousser au Royaume-Uni, n'est-ce pas ? dit Yvain en levant les yeux au ciel.  
- Non ! Mais c'est l'esprit ! »

Giselle se leva en trombe, et son gobelet de jus d'orange vacilla puis se renversa sur les emplois du temps. Elle n'attendit pas que Chrystal lui crie dessus et sortit d'un pas énervé de la Great Hall. Yvain la rejoignit quelques temps après sur les marches du perron de la grande porte en chêne du château, après avoir nettoyé les parchemins. Il tendit son emploi du temps à Giselle.

« Allons, tu vas survivre à quelques petits cours de Botanique anglaise. Ils peuvent difficilement être pires que ceux de Beauxbâtons, non ? »

* * *

Ils étaient pires. Bien pires. Comment un tel lieu pouvait-il avoir sa place dans une école ? Il fallait être fou ! Oui, ça devait être ça. Dumbledore était fou, et cette femme, cette... cette espèce de tarée pleine de terre serait le professeur ? Aucun professeur sensé ne donnerait de cours dans un tel climat d'insécurité !  
Il y avait une plante horrible, avec de longs tentacules munis d'épines qui cherchaient à vous enserrer le cou, il y avait des fleurs immondes qui faisaient un bruit de succion des plus écœurants quand vous les effleuriez, il y avait un arbuste inquiétant dont les feuilles suintaient une substance noirâtre qui gouttait sur le sol avec un « pssch » angoissant.  
Pas une mouche ne volait, ne pouvait voler, ne devait oser mettre une aile dans ces serres terrifiantes. Oui, Giselle se sentait telle une mouche prise au piège d'une toile d'araignée repoussante.

« Euh, Giselle, tu pourrais arrêter de m'agripper comme ça ? Ça me fait un peu mal et puis c'est très gênant... »

Giselle cligna des yeux d'un air stupide. Yvain la regardait avec un sourire moqueur, SaintAnge jubilait. Les autres élèves les regardaient, interloqués. Mais quelque chose frôla son oreille et Giselle se recolla à son ami.

« Yvain, sauve-moi ! Je... je suis une mouche pour ces plantes... une pauvre mouche...  
- Vous allez bien, mademoiselle ? demanda d'un air inquiet le professor Sprout.  
- Bien sûr qu'elle ne va pas bien. Cette fille est complètement folle ! dit Chrystal d'une voix forte et satisfaite.  
- Tais-toi, Chrystal ! rétorqua Yvain avec colère. Giselle, tu es toute pâle, quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Les jambes de la jeune fille faiblirent, le professeur se précipita pour aider Yvain à la soutenir.

« Je... je suis... une mouche... »

Et tout devint noir autour d'elle.

* * *

Après qu'elle se fut évanoui pendant le cours d'Herbology, Giselle Moulin avait été transportée à l'infirmerie. Ce n'est que le soir qu'elle eut le droit d'en sortir. Ou plutôt, la force du courant de ce fleuve nommé Vie l'arracha de ce havre de draps blancs.

« Je ne peux vraiment pas rester ? Juste pour la nuit, s'il vous plaît ! » demanda-t-elle d'une voix suppliante à l'infirmière.

Mais on ne discute pas son destin. Surtout quand il s'incarne en une Madam Pomfrey particulièrement ronchon.

« DEHORS ! »

Et voilà ! Tout recommençait ! Expulsée des écoles primaires muggle, écartée de Beauxbâtons, boutée hors du royaume médicinal d'Hogwarts... Giselle avait toujours été, était et serait toujours l'éternelle exilée, ne trouvant jamais ni répit ni patrie, fuyant la vie et ses malheurs pour ne tomber que dans des traquenards ourdis par des dieux et des fées qui devaient s'être pris les pieds dans son berceau et le lui faisaient payer aujourd'hui.

Elle soupira et, d'un pas maussade, chercha à retrouver le chemin de sa salle commune. Elle s'arrêta devant une porte qui était fermée à clef. Pourtant, elle était sur le bon chemin, elle en était sûre ! Elle essaya de forcer la serrure avec une pince à cheveux, comme elle l'avait vu faire dans les films muggle. Mais bon... la magie du cinéma ne semblait pas aussi efficace à Hogwarts qu'à Hollywood !  
Et sa barrette était fichue en plus maintenant... Elle grogna et sortit sa baguette magique qu'elle introduisit à son tour dans la serrure. Juste pour voir.  
Comme il ne se passait rien, elle décida d'essayer plusieurs formules. Ce n'était tout de même pas une porte qui allait lui résister quand même ! Elle pointa sa baguette sur le verrou.

« Sésame, ouvre-toi ! Mellon ! Chaussette ! Alohomora ! »

Un déclic se fit entendre. Tiens ? Un sort basique d'ouverture de porte ? Elle aurait peut-être dû y penser en premier ! Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Elle s'en souviendrait la prochaine fois qu'un verrou lui compliquerait la vie.

Elle poussa le battant et pénétra dans ce qui semblait être un couloir sombre. Sauf que cela ne pouvait pas seulement être un couloir sombre. Parce qu'il y avait quelque chose, juste là, en face de Giselle. Deux lumières jaunes s'étaient allumées, puis deux autres suivirent et encore deux. Six yeux la regardaient, et tout à coup, Giselle comprit ce que pouvait ressentir un macaron dans la vitrine d'une grande pâtisserie parisienne (et éternelle).

* * *

Confortablement installé dans un canapé, Yvain faisait ses devoirs dans la common room. Assise avec grâce dans un fauteuil, Chrystal vantait l'histoire de ses ancêtres à un groupe de troisième année qui restait béat d'admiration devant sa verve.  
Yvain l'observait à la dérobée, un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres. Ah, les SaintAnge ! De drôle de couturiers ! En réalité, cela faisait presque trois siècles qu'aucun membre de la dynastie SaintAnge n'avait créé ne serait-ce qu'un bas de soie. Ils se contentaient de recruter un génie montant dans la capitale, de le lier avec un contrat inviolable et de se remplir les poches. La famille des SaintAnge était la plus influente de France, leur nom, leur marque était l'effigie du bon goût absolu et leur coffre de Gringotts France (la succursale de la célèbre banque des sorciers dont l'entrée se situe près de la station de métro Gobelins à Paris) était l'un des plus remplis du pays. Peu d'entreprises se créaient dans l'hexagone sans leur soutien financier.  
Mais tout cela allait changer. Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur le visage d'Yvain tandis qu'une petite voix le rappelait à l'ordre dans sa tête.

« Non, pas maintenant. Il est trop tôt. Beaucoup trop tôt. »

Cette petite voix, c'était celle de ses parents qui lui assuraient que son heure viendrait. L'heure des Bayard ! Cependant, il était trop jeune encore pour savourer chaque étape de leur ascension. Mais heureusement, il y avait Giselle... Mouhahaha !

Ah ! Giselle Moulin ! Encore un sacré numéro ! Et quoi de plus normal qu'elle soit sa meilleure amie ? Yvain ne s'entourait que d'êtres exceptionnels ! Dire qu'ils avaient failli œuvrer l'un contre l'autre ! Lui avait l'habitude d'irradier le monde de sa présence intellectuelle et charnelle et elle se servait de l'anonymat et de l'ombre pour... eh bien, s'en mettre plein les poches !

Néanmoins, petit à petit, cette fille avait fini par devenir l'homme à abattre de l'Académie, les professeurs lançaient des enquêtes et des appels à la délation pour attraper celle ou celui qui avait réussi à voler des archives pour le compte du journal de l'école (très porté sur les scandales), qui tabassait les bizuts (en fait, ils s'amochaient tous seuls lors des combats), qui pillait les réserves de l'école et vendait des potions déjà faites (garanties 100% crédibles aux yeux du professeur) aux élèves en difficulté dans cette matière. La liste était encore longue. Yvain rit tout seul. S'ils avaient su que son principal investisseur et alibi était le grand Yvain Bayard, leur chouchou à tous ! Mais comment imaginer que deux personnes aussi différentes puissent s'apprécier autant ? Comment même auraient-ils pu se rencontrer à Beauxbâtons, une école où les serviettes ne se mêleraient pour rien au monde aux vulgaires torchons ?  
La réponse était simple : dans les toilettes.

Lors de leur première année d'étude, en décembre, Giselle lui avait sauvé plus que la vie. Elle avait sauvé son honneur et son nom.

Un groupe de mecs peu recommandables l'avait coincé dans les toilettes pour garçons. Apparemment, ils lui en voulaient d'être un Bayard, beau et intelligent qui plus est.

« Alors, Bayard, on fait moins le fier, hein ? Y a plus personne pour te protéger maintenant, mis à part ton nom … » avait dit le plus laid d'entre eux en ponctuant ses phrases par des ricanements dignes d'une hyène. Il avait agité sa baguette et Yvain s'était retrouvé suspendu dans les airs, la tête à l'envers.  
C'est alors que Giselle était entrée.

« Salut les gars ! » avait-elle lancé en même temps qu'un sac en papier à celui qui semblait le chef de la bande. Ce dernier avait ouvert le paquet, reniflé l'intérieur puis souri d'un air appréciateur.  
Pendant ce temps, sans se soucier de son manège, Giselle s'était approchée du pauvre Yvain.

« Je te reconnais, lui avait-elle dit, tu es dans la même promotion que moi. Comment tu t'appelles déjà ?  
- C'est Bayard, avait lâché celui qui pointait sa baguette sur lui d'un air méprisant.  
- Ah ? C'est un drôle de prénom, Bayard... avait-elle murmuré comme pour elle-même.  
- Je … m'appelle... Yvain... » avait haleté la victime.

Bon sang ! Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il pouvait être si difficile de parler et de respirer à l'envers. Elle s'était penchée pour le regarder dans les yeux et avait susurré :  
« Enchantée, Yvain Bayard. Je m'appelle Giselle Moulin. »

Assis sur le canapé de la salle commune, Yvain se souvint qu'à ce moment-là, il l'avait prise pour une folle. Cependant, quelque chose dans son regard l'avait poussé à lui sourire et à essayer de lui parler malgré la situation (la tête en bas, le trafic douteux, les canailles qui les observaient une mauvaise lueur au fond des yeux...).  
Elle s'était retournée vers les tortionnaires du garçon.

« Relâchez-le. »

Le plus laid avait émis un nouveau ricanement.

« Tu sais, on n'en avait pas tout à fait terminé avec lui... »

Avec un geste de la baguette et en riant toujours comme un charognard, il avait rapproché Yvain d'une cabine. La cuvette des toilettes était à présent à une distance dangereusement courte, et l'odeur d'égout et d'urine qui s'en dégageait ne présageait rien de propre... Yvain avait tenté de se débattre mais il semblait également sous l'emprise du maléfice du Saucisson…

« Si vous lui faites quoi que ce soit, notre marché s'arrête aujourd'hui. »

Tout s'était immobilisé. Cette voix glaciale et impérieuse... c'était Giselle ?

« Et alors ? On peut se passer de toi ! Comment on faisait avant ton arrivée, à ton avis ? » avait rétorqué le laid.

Les garçons la dépassaient d'au moins deux têtes. Mais sans se laisser décourager, Giselle avait continué d'un ton cassant :  
« Vous vous déchiriez pour les miettes que vos refourgueurs voulaient bien vous laisser. »

Un silence avait empli la pièce.

« Laisse-le, J.F., » avait fini par ordonner le chef de la bande.

Yvain était tombé sur le sol. Il s'était relevé en vitesse. Giselle lui avait fait signe de la suivre et ils étaient sortis des toilettes.  
Yvain soupira. Oui, Giselle ne portait pas le nom de Bayard, mais il tenait à elle. Elle était bien la seule.

* * *

Revenons aux déboires divins de la petite Giselle.  
Giselle ne bougeait plus. Parce qu'elle était tétanisée par la peur, il est vrai, mais aussi parce qu'elle sentait qu'au moindre mouvement brusque ou non, la bête allait lui sauter dessus. Elle respirait à peine et amorça un mouvement de retraite. Tout compte fait, elle avait probablement dû se tromper de couloir...

Elle glissa son pied droit en arrière avec une lenteur extrême... mais plus elle le reculait, plus elle sentait qu'elle ne pourrait pas fuir. Quoi ? Alors c'était ça, sa mort ? Finir dans l'estomac d'un monstre qu'elle n'aurait même pas vu ? Une énergie nouvelle coula dans ses veines. Et son cœur se réchauffa quand ses doigts trouvèrent sa baguette dans sa poche. Si la chose en face d'elle voulait goûter de la Moulin, elle allait le payer cher. Très cher.

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là, nom de nom ! »

Le cœur de Giselle plongea jusqu'à ses pieds avant de remonter à son cerveau puis de redescendre à son emplacement initial.  
Derrière elle, dans l'embrasure de la porte, se tenait une forme immense.  
La bête en face d'elle se mit à grogner. Bon... cette fois-ci au moins, elle en était sûre. La chose avait une gueule. Avec sans doute de grandes dents pour mieux mâcher les élèves...  
Le cœur de Giselle semblait trouver le moment opportun pour jouer du djembé dans sa poitrine. Bon, résumons, elle était cernée par une chose qui grognait et une autre non identifiée qui parlait... Il y avait de l'espoir, non ?

Tout à coup, un son de flûte remplit l'espace et une main l'attrapa par l'épaule et la tira en arrière, la projetant sur le sol du couloir éclairé de torches d'où elle venait.  
Giselle se releva en tremblant sur ses jambes. Peu après, un homme immense et barbu sortit du couloir. Immédiatement, l'image de Madame Maxime s'imposa dans son esprit. Par rapport à la taille. Parce que pour le reste, il était son exact opposé. Une barbe et des cheveux hirsutes et un choix douteux en ce qui concernait les vêtements et l'assortiment des couleurs.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris d'entrer ici ! Ce couloir est interdit ! rugit-il.  
- Je me suis perdue... » marmonna Giselle.

Par contre, ils avaient à peu de choses près le même timbre de voix quand ils criaient. Et s'ils étaient parents ?

« Hmmm. Vous êtes une des trois élèves français ? » s'informa le géant.

Elle acquiesça. Il réfléchit un moment. Il hésita un instant avant de lui demander si elle avait vu ce qu'il y avait derrière la porte.

« Vous voulez dire... le monstre ? questionna Giselle avec effarement.  
- Ce n'est pas un monstre, rétorqua le géant avec brusquerie, c'est un three-headed dog ! Un animal extrêmement rare !  
- A three-headed dog, répéta faiblement Giselle comme si elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Vous devez vraiment aimer les animaux pour le voir de cette façon, ne put-elle s'empêcher de remarquer.  
- Ça, c'est sûr ! affirma t-il en souriant. Mais ça ne règle pas notre problème. Maintenant que vous avez vu Fluffy...  
- Qui ?  
- Mon chien, » répondit-il comme s'il s'agissait d'un labrador.

Le géant avait pris un air contrarié qui allait à ravir avec sa physionomie de bûcheron sanguinaire. Mais qui n'était pas pour rassurer la pauvre Giselle.

« Je crois que le mieux serait que le professor Dumbledore vous parle, dit-il lentement. Moi... je sais jamais quand il faut que je me taise ! »

Un sentiment de panique s'empara de Giselle tandis qu'elle suivait le garde-chasse. Elle n'était dans ce château que depuis une journée et il fallait déjà qu'elle voie le directeur ! Même si elle n'avait rien fait de mal, la croirait-il ? Et surtout, en informerait-il Madame Maxime ? À cette pensée, son cerveau se mit à bourdonner... Est-ce qu'avoir pénétré dans un couloir interdit pouvait la faire exclure de Beauxbâtons définitivement ? Elle n'avait comme excuse que le fait de s'être perdue... et c'était bien mince comparé à ses antécédents !

Ils arrivèrent devant une gargouille. Le géant dit quelque chose et un escalier se dévoila. L'escalier tourna sur lui-même pour les amener devant une grande porte. Le géant frappa. La porte s'ouvrit.

« Bon, on dirait qu'il n'est pas là. Reste ici, je vais le chercher. »

Atterrée, Giselle regarda Hagrid refermer la porte (car, oui, il s'agissait bien de Hagrid). Après avoir prié tous les dieux de son répertoire pour qu'une partie de son dossier ne soit pas parvenue à Hogwarts, et si possible que ce soit celle intitulée « comportement notoire et appréciation de l'équipe pédagogique », elle se résigna au calme. De toute façon, elle n'était même pas sûre que cette partie de dossier existe.

Le bureau du professor Dumbledore n'avait rien à voir avec celui de madame Maxime. Il était plus... intéressant ? Ce n'était pas le mot. Il ne ressemblait à aucun lieu que Giselle connaissait.  
Il y avait même une sorte de petit poulet qui trônait sur un perchoir doré. Giselle le regarda un instant, perplexe, puis passa à autre chose. Chacun ses trips, après tout. Après avoir jeté un œil aux cadres de directeurs endormis qui recouvraient les murs, ce qui ne mit pas longtemps, étant donné que mater des vieux dormir, c'est teeeeellement passionnant, elle s'approcha des étagères pour regarder les objets. Il y en avait un particulièrement qui attira son attention. Un vieux chapeau qui traînait. Il tranchait tellement avec le reste de la pièce qu'il en devenait intrigant. Pourquoi Dumbledore gardait-il une vieillerie pareille ? Peut-être qu'un grand sentimental se cachait derrière sa longue barbe blanche...  
Alors qu'elle tendait la main vers le chapeau, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir derrière elle.

Elle se retourna. Le professor Dumbledore la regardait en souriant.

« Bonjour, Giselle ! »

Giselle était interloquée. C'était bien la première fois qu'un directeur semblait content de la voir dans son bureau ! Madame Maxime commençait chacun de leurs « entretiens » par un soupir excédé. Giselle préférait de loin la version « smiley attitude » du vénérable directeur !

L'entrevue fut courte. Il lui dit juste de ne parler de sa rencontre avec Fluffy à personne. Et également qu'il ne pouvait faire autrement que de prévenir Madame Maxime de ses « aventures ».  
Ah. Alors il savait aussi pour le cours d'Herbology. Et Madame Maxime allait savoir. Bon. Très bien. Enfin, tant pis plutôt !

Giselle s'empressa de retourner sa salle commune, en suivant un plan que le directeur lui avait griffonné sur un morceau de parchemin. Apparemment, il ne tenait pas à ce qu'elle tombe sur un autre monstre caché dans Hogwarts. Et il faut avouer que Giselle n'y tenait pas vraiment non plus.  
Et c'est avec un soulagement immense que Giselle retrouva son lit et put ainsi clore ce chapitre.

* * *

_Quelle histoire, vous dites-vous !  
Que de rebondissements !  
Quels sont les mystères à deux noises qui entourent Giselle Moulin ?  
Pourquoi son meilleur ami semble t-il si gratuitement machiavélique, sans aucune raison romanesque ?  
De quel personnage potterien va-t-elle tomber amoureuse (avouez tout de même que celle là, vous vous la posez vraiment ! Non ? Je délire toute seule ou quoi ?)  
Quand allons nous croiser Harry Potter et sa clique ?  
Qui est ce ténébreux brun avec qui Yvain parle Quidditch ?  
Et, question subsidiaire, d'où viennent les formules magiques que Giselle a essayées sur la porte ?  
Vous le saurez (ou pas) en lisant le prochain chapitre de_

**FrenchTouch! A so-called adventure of Giseeeeelle Moulin !**


	2. When the story seems to begin

Petit lexique :

Hogwarts : Poudlard  
Entrance Hall : hall d'entrée  
Charms : Sortilège  
Herbology : Botanique  
Transfiguration : Métamorphose  
Pr. Sprout : Pr. Chourave  
Portkey : portoloin

_Chapitre corrigé par Filoudor de *ou**a**.o**_

* * *

**French touch! (A so called adventure of Giselle Moulin)**

**Chapter 2 : When the story seems to begin thanks to some flie**

Hogwarts, le 7 novembre.**  
**  
C'est pendant le déjeuner du dimanche que nous retrouvons Yvain en compagnie de Giselle. Alors que pour l'un le week-end n'avait été qu'une succession de rencontres, de sourires charmeurs et de discussions passionnées, celui de l'autre s'était déroulé de façon quelque peu … bizarre.  
Son attention n'avait cessé d'être distraite par un drôle de bruit sourd et continu, qui semblait la suivre où qu'elle aille. A table, elle interrogea Yvain sur l'origine de ce bourdonnement.  
« Si ça se trouve, c'est une sorte de réaction allergique post-portkey », supposa-t-elle en s'enfonçant énergiquement le petit doigt dans l'oreille.

Les élèves qui déjeunaient à leur coté souriaient, goguenards en la regardant faire. Chrystal, que ces regards moqueurs agaçaient au moins autant que l'attitude ridicule de sa camarade, finit par s'emporter devant le manège de Giselle.  
« Un peu de tenue, Moulin ! s'insurgea-t-elle, souviens-toi que nous sommes ici, en partie pour exporter notre raffinement du geste et le naturel de nos bonnes … »  
La fin de sa phrase se perdit dans les conversations ambiantes. Ou peut-être avait elle fui la scène consternante qui se jouait sous les yeux las, mais parfaits, de Chrystal.

Giselle avait penché sa tête sur le coté et se frappait énergiquement l'oreille en utilisant le plat de sa main.  
« Arrête Giselle ! » dit Yvain en lui retenant la main.  
Il lui fit signe de le suivre. Comment allait-il lui expliquer la situation ? Ils se dirigèrent vers le Entrance Hall.  
« Écoute, commença Yvain un peu gêné, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. Je ne sais pas si tu t'en rappelles, mais lorsque tu t'es évanouie... »

Des rires retentirent tout à coup derrière eux.  
Un groupe d'élèves hilare montrait Giselle du doigt, pendant que l'un d'eux semblait leur raconter une histoire.  
Deux grands roux se précipitèrent vers nos compères et soudain, deux visages identiques avec le même sourire moqueur encadrèrent la vision de Giselle.  
« Bzzzzzzzzz » firent-ils en tournoyant autour d'elle et en battant des bras.  
Les rires résonnèrent encore plus fort quand d'autres élèves s'ajoutèrent au groupe. Yvain tenta de s'interposer mais des bras l'attrapèrent par derrière pour le retenir.  
« Hé ! Laissez-moi ! cria Giselle en repoussant les deux garçons.  
- Oh ! Ça va ! dit l'un, pas la peine...  
-...de prendre la mouche ! » finit l'autre.  
Les yeux de Giselle passèrent d'un jumeau à l'autre, puis se posèrent sur la cinquantaine d'élèves maintenant amassés dans le Hall. Elle ne comprenait pas. Yvain, qui s'était débarrassé du gringalet, décidément débile, qui avait cru pouvoir le maîtriser, la tira par la manche. Quelques quolibets fusèrent et l'étrange bourdonnement qui avait suivit Giselle tout le long du week-end s'amplifia alors qu'ils se frayaient un passage à travers la foule de jeunes gens.

* * *

Le soir, dans la Salle Commune, Giselle se lamentait sur elle-même. La pauvre. Nous l'appellerons Cosette désormais.  
« Ça fait deux jours que toute l'école se moque de moi. » murmura la petite Cosette piteusement, recroquevillée dans un canapé.  
Yvain lui prit la main pour la réconforter.  
« Au moins ils savent tous qui tu es maintenant !  
- Ils m'assimilent à une mouche, Yvain...  
- Allons, ce n'est pas si grave que ça...  
- Il y en a même qui m'appellent moucheron...  
- C'est plutôt mignon, non ?  
- Quelqu'un a ensorcelé une tapette qui m'a suivie partout dans les couloirs cet après-midi. »  
Yvain ne savait quoi répliquer. Devait-il en rire ou la prendre en pitié ?  
« Je n'ai pas ma place ici, continua-t-elle  
- Ne dis pas ça... Qu'est ce que je deviendrais sans toi, moi ?  
- Juste le plus adulé des élèves ! » rétorqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules.  
Il ne répondit rien.

Qu'aurait-il pu lui dire, mis à part le fait que toute cette gloire et toutes ces filles finissaient par le délasser ? … ou le lasser. Qu'importe ! Et non ce n'était pas un de ces lapsus idiots inventés par ce médecin tordu que vénère la plupart des muggles.

« Bon sang ! Mais pourquoi est-ce que le sort s'acharne contre moi ! » explosa Cosette (Yvain sursauta, quelle idée de le tirer aussi brutalement de ses pensées géniales !) « Le business marchait, non, il sprintait ! Jacques venait de me choisir MOI, parmi toutes les filles de l'école pour l'accompagner à la fête du Nouvel An organisée par l'Académie et à cause de ce cafard de délateur de J.F., jaloux comme un pou, mais c'n'est tout de même pas ma faute s'il est plus laid qu'une de ces bestioles ! Maxima la Grande, m'a envoyée dans cette saleté d'école de Hogwarts ! »  
Échauffée par sa tirade, elle poussa un cri rageur en bondissant du canapé.

Quelques premières années assis non loin dans des fauteuils, s'éloignèrent prudemment.  
« Bon, ça suffit, lui cria Yvain, agacé, en se levant à son tour. Sache qu'à Beauxbâtons nous avons été plus d'une centaine à postuler pour cette opportunité et quelqu'un qui l'avait largement mérité et ardemment désiré n'a pas pu venir parce qu'une de tes stupides magouilles de collégienne inadaptée a foiré ! Saisis ta chance, par Merlin et Mouftard réunis ! Cette école fourmille d'êtres exceptionnels ! Que ce soit le directeur, les professeurs et même certains élèves ! Pense à tous ces grands sorciers qui ont obtenu leur diplôme ici. C'est une opportunité incroyable que nous avons ! Et toi... toi, tu te plains et te renfermes sur toi-même ! »

Cosette le regardait, plus rigide et furieuse que toutes les « Cosette » du monde réunies.  
« Tu as fini ? » demanda-t-elle.  
Il acquiesça tandis qu'il reprenait son souffle et ils se rassirent d'un même mouvement.

Puis d'une voix douce, il lui dit qu'elle devrait faire des efforts pour s'intégrer. Elle lui dit oui. Il lui fit promettre de ne pas se mettre d'élèves à dos le lendemain. Elle le lui promit. Et aussi d'avoir une conversation amicale avec au moins un élève de Hogwarts. Après tout, peut-être y avait-il quelques drosophiles parmi eux ?

* * *

Hogwarts, le 8 novembre.

Le lundi matin qui suivit, Giselle Moulin (oui, Cosette est un prénom qui ne lui va pas du tout au teint) et Yvain de Bayard, sans oublier l'inoubliable Chrystal SaintAnge, assistèrent à leur premier cours de Transfiguration avec le professor McGonagall.

La leçon du jour portait sur le sortilège de disparition. Tout se passa très bien. Le professeur les jugea attentifs et plutôt doués. Et contrairement à ce que lui avait dit le professor Sprout, l'élève appelée Moulin lui avait semblé très équilibrée. Jusqu'à ce que la séance pratique commence et qu'elle apporte une cage remplie de ces adorables insectes volants noirs et bourdonnants.

Le professeur vit son élève passer par tout un panel de couleurs délicates : vert pastel, rouge ivrogne et, en guise d'apothéose, un extraordinaire blanc cadavérique, digne de Dracula lui-même. Quel contraste avec le sourire rieur et les yeux brillants d'une joie contenue de la jeune SaintAnge !

Giselle s'efforçait de faire disparaître les ailes de sa mouche, sans tenir compte des réflexions qui circulaient à son propos depuis la distribution des insectes, quand Yvain lui donna un coup de coude. Elle leva les yeux vers la fenêtre qu'il lui indiquait et vit un objet qui s'agitait de l'autre côté du carreau. Elle la vit, elle rougit, elle pâlit à sa vue !  
Car ce qu'elle voyait, ce n'était autre que la terrible, l'impitoyable, l'horripilante tapette qui l'avait poursuivie la veille, tel un cauchemar volant.

Mais Giselle ne s'appelait plus Cosette depuis quelques paragraphes déjà. Et le feu du courage et de la vengeance coulait en elle. Et bien que mouche aux yeux des autres, elle ne craignait pas tant que ça les tapettes à mouche. Donc rien de tragique n'allait arriver. Du moins pas pour elle. Elle avait un plan. Mouhahahaha !

Elle chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de son ami, puis finit de métamorphoser sa mouche en silence, un sourire malicieux comme collé au visage.

Alors que le professor McGonagall déambulait entre les rangées de tables, elle remarqua que l'élève Moulin semblait prendre un étrange plaisir à faire disparaître les ailes de sa mouche. Elle fronça les sourcils. Espérons que cette élève ne se révèlerait pas être une sadique en puissance au cours de l'année.

A la fin du cours, Giselle se proposa pour collecter les mouches de ses camarades. Au moment où elle allait reposer la cage en verre sur le bureau du professeur, elle la laissa tomber par terre. La cage explosa dans un grand bruit de verre brisé.  
« Oh! Je suis vraiment désolée professor ! Elle m'a échappée des mains ! »  
Et vite ! Elle s'accroupit pour ramasser des débris et les poser ensuite sur le bureau.  
Le professor McGonagall poussa un soupir exaspéré.  
« Mais allez donc à votre prochain cours, vous allez être en retard ! »  
Alors que Giselle sortait rapidement de la salle, Minerva agita sa baguette et la cage se reconstitua.  
Vide. Les mouches avaient disparu.

* * *

Yvain attendait Giselle au coin du couloir. Il lui sourit en tapotant une poche de son sac à dos d'où s'échappait un bourdonnement étouffé. Il avait subtilisé les mouches au moment même où la cage avait touché le sol grâce à un sortilège de bulles magiques. Ils se tapèrent dans la main et rejoignirent leurs camarades pour un cours de Charms.

* * *

A midi, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la Great Hall un claquement sec retentit derrière Giselle. Elle se retourna juste à temps pour voir Yvain bousculer un grand brun costaud et plaquer la tapette ensorcelée sur le sol. L'objet magique se débattait avec une force peu commune pour un objet ensorcelé par un farceur moyen. Yvain luttait en courant jusqu'à la grande porte en chêne pour sortir du château.  
Giselle, restée derrière, aidait le garçon à se relever en souriant de toutes ses dents et en s'excusant.  
« Désolée. Mon ami est un peu maladroit... »  
Le grand brun, debout, la dépassait d'au moins deux têtes. Le sourire de Giselle se figea légèrement lorsqu'elle rencontra ses yeux marron. Les mots « Oh my gosh ! » clignotaient dans sa tête. C'était le plus beau garçon qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Il était même plus beau que Jacques !  
« Y' a pas de mal ! » lui répondit-il.  
Même sa voix était magnifique. Grave, profonde, pleine de bonté et de douceur.  
« Fais gaffe où tu mets les pieds la prochaine fois, petite.  
- C'n'est pas moi, c'est... » voulu-t-elle protester, mais le grand brun s'était déjà éloigné vers la table de sa maison. Elle le vit s'asseoir au milieu de plein de gens qui lui parurent soudain beaucoup plus cool qu'elle. Il avait même passé son bras autour des épaules d'une blonde.

Giselle se détourna. L'heure n'était pas à la rêverie amoureuse, mais à la vengeance sanguinolente. Elle rejoignit Yvain qui s'était caché dans un buisson et tentait d'inverser le sort jeté à la tapette afin de créer une sorte de « retour à l'expéditeur »  
« Yvain ? Moulin ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »  
La mâchoire de Giselle se crispa en reconnaissant cette voix cristalline.  
« Flûte ! Voilà SaintAnge ! Continue Yvain, pendant que je la distrais. Hola ! », cria Giselle en bondissant de derrière le buisson.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu manigances encore Mouchie ? »  
Chrystal se tordait le cou pour essayer d'apercevoir Yvain à travers le feuillage.  
« Pourquoi tu m'appelles Mouchie ? » demanda Giselle pour gagner du temps.  
« Figure-toi que c'est le nom que tout le monde te donne à Hogwarts, depuis le cours d' Herbology. répondit Chrystal avec malveillance.  
Puis elle se mit à imiter Giselle d'une voix geignarde :  
« Oh, je... je suis... une mouche... je suis une mouche... une mouche à m... »  
Avant que Giselle n'aie pu rétorquer quoi que ce soit, Yvain sortit à son tour du buisson la tapette à la main. Giselle la lui arracha presque et replongea derrière l'heureux arbuste. Elle devait se dépêcher, mais en même temps, elle tenait à ce que sa vengeance soit assez spectaculaire. Et surtout réussie.  
« Alors, il paraît que tu nous cherches SaintAnge ? entendit-elle Yvain dire d'un ton badin.  
- Oh, voyons Yvain, dit la voix charmée de Chrystal, je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler par mon prénom... Nous sommes amis toi et moi, tu le sais bien... »  
Giselle les rejoint, rouge, essoufflée et suante. Cette tapette était bien plus difficile à maintenir qu'elle ne le pensait.  
« Alors, on va manger ? »  
Ils se retournèrent pour se diriger vers le château. C'est à ce moment-là qu'une tapette les dépassa à toute vitesse, poursuivie par un essaim de mouches bourdonnantes.

* * *

_Alors, vous trépignez ?  
La vengeance de Giselle va-t-elle s'accomplir dans un bain de sang comme elle l'a planifiée ?  
Qui est ce grand brun costaud qui a su capturer ses hormon... son cœur dès le premier regard ?  
Giselle va-t-elle réussir à s'intégrer à Poudlard ? Et à avoir au moins une conversation amicale avec l'un des élèves de l'école ?  
Le suspens est déjà à son comble...  
Vous saurez tout et bien plus encore, en lisant le prochain chapitre de_

**FrenchTouch ! A so-called adventure of Giseeeeelle Moulin !**


	3. The flies are our friends

Petit lexique :

Hogwarts : Poudlard  
Great Hall : Grande Salle  
Entrance Hall : Hall d'entrée  
Defence Against the Dark Arts : Défense contre les Forces du Mal  
Filch : Rusard  
Bloody baron : le Baron sanglant  
Fluffy : Touffu  
Grindylow : Strangulot  
Dungbomb : Bombabouse**  
**  
Chapitre corrigé par Weechan de p**dl*rd.*rg

* * *

**French touch ! (A so-called adventure of Giselle Moulin)  
Chapter 3 : The flies are our friends**

Hogwarts, le 8 novembre.

Giselle sortit d'excellente humeur de son cours de Defence Against the Dark Arts. Quel numéro, ce Quirrell ! Elle rigola en repensant à sa façon de murmurer le mot « grindylow » (ou plutôt : « gr…grin…grindylow ! L'eau !) comme s'il avait peur qu'un de ces démons n'apparaisse dans la salle de classe ! La seule vue de son ma-gni-fique turban violet avait suffit à le propulser au rang de professeur préféré de Giselle Moulin. Surtout quand l'angélique SaintAnge ne put étouffer un haut-le-cœur quand, lors de leur premier cours, elle avait avisé le couvre-chef criard de leur professeur... Yvain fut plus discret et réussit à faire passer son hoquet de surprise pour un simple hoquet. Beau camouflage de son dégoût de ce mauvais goût ! Un turban violet… c'était superbe ! Giselle ricana. Ces cours de Defence Against the Dark Arts, habituellement si ennuyeux, s'annonçaient aussi délectables qu'un éclair à la violette !

La cohue du couloir la fit rapidement déchanter. Où était Yvain ? Et les autres élèves de sa classe ? Elle ne se rappelait même plus avec quelle couleur de cravate elle était censée étudier. On leur en avait prêté quatre de différentes couleurs quand ils étaient arrivés à Hogwarts. Dès le premier jour, Giselle avait simplifié le problème en décidant de ne pas porter de cravate. Quelle couleur portait Yvain au petit-déjeuner déjà ? Jaune. Non, doré. Non, c'était du rouge avec du noir. Ou du bleu et du rouge. À moins que ce ne fût du vert. Oh zut ! Si elle avait parlé un minimum aux personnes de sa maison, peut-être que l'une d'elles se serait souciée d'elle ! Pff ! Quelle bande de matérialistes ! Incapables de rendre un service sans attendre de la reconnaissance en retour.

Pendant qu'elle maugréait, la ruche qui tenait lieu de couloir se vida et très vite, Giselle se retrouva seule. Elle fit quelques pas dans la direction d'où il lui semblait qu'elle venait, puis stoppa à une intersection. À gauche ? Ou à droite ?  
Tout à coup, elle sursauta. Elle avait entendu un grincement derrière elle. Mais quand elle se retourna, le couloir était toujours aussi désert. Il n'y avait qu'une vieille armure qui montait la garde dans sa niche.  
Giselle sortit sa baguette magique. Depuis sa rencontre avec le brave toutou de Hagrid, elle redoutait de recroiser ledit monstre...  
Elle s'approcha avec prudence. Il lui semblait voir quelque chose à travers la visière du casque. Elle plissa les yeux, puis, lentement approcha sa main pour la soulever. Quand des doigts glacés lui pincèrent le nez !

« Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Je t'ai eue ! »

La main la lâcha et il y eut un grand bruit de vent.  
Un étrange fantôme coloré flottait en face d'elle. Apparemment très content de son tour. Giselle se frottait le nez en le regardant avec des yeux noirs.

« Oh ! Mais je te connais, toi ! » reprit l'esprit en gloussant.

Et il plongea vers elle en bourdonnant d'une manière particulièrement grinçante.

« Hé ! Laisse-moi ! cria Giselle en se jetant à plat ventre sur le sol pour l'éviter.  
- Laissez-là, Peeves ! Ou j'appelle le Bloody Baron ! »

Giselle leva la tête. Un autre fantôme se tenait devant elle.  
Elle se releva, tandis que Peeves tirait la langue au nouveau venu et s'éloignait en chantant à tue-tête :

« Mouchie la mouche n'est pas fine, fine !... »

Le reste de la chanson se perdit dans les échos du couloir...  
Elle remercia le fantôme de son intervention. Il se présenta comme étant Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, le fantôme des Gryffindor. Giselle ignorait qui étaient les Gryffindor et s'en fichait royalement. En revanche, elle se préoccupait plus du moyen de retrouver la Great Hall, vu qu'il était l'heure de dîner et qu'elle apprécierait assez de pouvoir se sustenter dans un bref délai. Sir Nicholas accepta de l'y accompagner. En chemin, ils firent un brin de conversation :

« Vous êtes française, je crois ? »

Giselle acquiesça. Le fantôme reprit :

« J'ai été en France, une fois. C'est une très belle ville que Paris. Dites-moi, qu'est devenue Anne après la mort de Charles ?

- Ah nous sommes arrivés ! Ce fut un plaisir de converser avec vous. »

Elle avait à peine fait quelques pas dans la Great Hall quand elle entendit un claquement sec derrière elle. Quelque chose la frôla, suivi par un nuage noir et bourdonnant. Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur le visage de Giselle. Elle décida d'aller s'asseoir comme si de rien n'était. Manquerait plus qu'une attitude suspecte lui entache le plaisir de sa vengeance !

Fred et George Weasley étaient en pleine conversation avec leur ami Lee sur les propriétés de la Dungbomb sur les nerfs de Filch quand Angelina Johnson se pencha vers Fred.

« Dites, les mecs... Je crois que vous avez un problème…  
- Quoi ? » fit-il en se redressant. C'est alors qu'il la remarqua. La tapette.

« George… ce ne serait pas la tapette qu'on a ensorcelée dim… Hé ! »

Les mouches avaient fondu sur leur visage ! Et la tapette, en objet bien pensé, se mit alors à donner des baffes aux jumeaux pour les écraser.

Giselle éclata de rire, de même que la majorité des élèves attablés. (Peut-être d'une façon un peu plus hystérique et diabolique que la moyenne, mais nous sommes à Hogwarts, alors des tarés...)  
Le professor McGonagall bondit et, d'un coup de baguette, fit cesser les sorts. La tapette tomba sur la table, avec un petit « poc », au milieu de quelques mouches éparses et amochées. Les autres avaient été écrasées sur le visage des Weasley, laissant de grosses taches noires sur leur front, leurs joues, leur nez et leur menton.

Un silence tomba sur la Great Hall. Enfin, un silence ponctué de chuchotements et de rires étouffés. Giselle essaya de rejoindre Yvain assis à table le plus discrètement qu'elle le put. Secouée comme elle l'était d'un fou rire silencieux, le résultat ne fut pas convainquant.

« Giselle, l'alerta celui-ci affolé, il ne faut surtout pas que la prof voie les mouches ! Elle risque de tout comprendre ! »

Trop tard.

Minerva, bien qu'agacée par ce gag idiot, se sentait légèrement désabusée. Elle s'était approchée des jumeaux, bien consciente d'avoir déjà fait ces gestes une bonne centaine de fois, et de devoir les refaire encore et encore jusqu'à ce que ces deux phénomènes quittent Hogwarts. « Seigneur, pensa-t-elle soudain, encore quatre longues années ! »  
Seulement, cette fois-ci, ce n'était évidemment pas eux les coupables de cette blague ridicule !

Puis elle remarqua les mouches qui gisaient aux côtés de la tapette désormais inanimée (R.I.P. Ô toi qui as permis à cette histoire de commencer !). Il manquait des ailes à certaines d'entre elles. Elle chercha des yeux celle qu'elle savait être la responsable. Et qui se tordait de rire avec la discrétion d'une baleine rose à pois bleus échouée sur un banc de sable à Brighton. Le professeur serra les lèvres. Au moins, les jumeaux avaient la décence de se cacher quand les professeurs intervenaient !

« Moulin ! Dans mon bureau ! »

Sa voix eut plus d'effet qu'un claquement de fouet.

« Suivez-moi également, Mr Weasley&Weasley ! »

Giselle déglutit. Alors, surtout ne pas paniquer, ne pas paniquer ! Après tout, le professor McGonagall ne semblait pas être très, très, très sévère... si ? Enfin, peut-être un peu rigide, mais ça ne voulait rien dire ! Elle se donnait peut-être un genre... Allez, souris ! Prends ta tête de gentil petit ange et souris ! Confiance... confiaaaance ! Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Rien du tout. Tu n'es au courant de rien. Point à la ligne... Oh lala ! Essuie-moi ces mains moites immédiatement ! Et ton front aussi ! Hé, mais c'est pas vrai ! Tu aurais pu mettre du déo ce matin, non ?

Arrivée dans son bureau, le professor McGonagall alluma un feu et fit apparaître trois chaises. Les élèves s'assirent. L'élève Moulin semblait un peu crispée, quoiqu'étrangement souriante. Les jumeaux tentaient de s'essuyer le visage. Inutile d'essayer de comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Les victimes n'étaient certainement pas innocentes dans cette histoire. Quant à la nouvelle, eh bien, tout la désignait comme coupable. Même sans mentionner son attitude flagrante dans la Great Hall. Néanmoins, la conscience de Minerva la poussait à effectuer un petit interrogatoire pour vérifier son hypothèse.

« Répondez-moi avec honnêteté. Qui de vous trois avait déjà vu cette tapette avant ce soir ? »

L'élève française sembla chercher le regard des jumeaux. Ces derniers l'ignorèrent et échangèrent un coup d'œil entre eux. Finalement, les trois élèves levèrent la main.

« Qui d'entre vous l'avait ensorcelée ? »

À nouveau, les trois élèves levèrent la main.

« Bien. »

Si elle avait bien compris, et elle ne doutait pas d'avoir parfaitement cerné la situation, les Weasley avaient joué un tour à la nouvelle, qui avait cru judicieux et louable de se venger.  
Elle pinça les lèvres.

« J'enlève 40 à points à Gryffindor. Quant à vous, Miss Moulin, comme vous n'appartenez à aucune maison, vous aurez une retenue. Vous pouvez partir. »

Ils quittèrent le bureau et retournèrent dans la Great Hall. Les Weasley marchaient vite, ils ne voulaient pas que Giselle leur parle.

[« Il se crée des liens particuliers lorsqu'on fait ensemble certaines choses. » Héhéhé.]

Elle ressentit une drôle de sensation d'abandon. Une infortune pareille aurait dû les rapprocher, non ? Et ils auraient pu reconnaître que c'était bien joué de sa part, le coup de la tapette. Au lieu de quoi, ils lancèrent un commentaire en s'asseyant à leur table qui fit ricaner leurs camarades d'une manière blessante pour Giselle. Surtout qu'elle venait de s'apercevoir que le beau brun était assis à la même table qu'eux et qu'il ne s'était pas gêné pour rire également.

* * *

Après le dîner et après avoir résumé son entretien avec le professor McGonagall à son ami Yvain (la commère la plus chevaleresque de sa génération), il lui demanda si elle avait tenu sa promesse. (Malheureusement, également très à cheval sur les codes d'honneur - enfin, selon sa vision de l'honneur). À savoir avoir au moins une conversation amicale avec un élève de Hogwarts.

« J'ai parlé à un fantôme, ça compte ?  
- Non.  
- Un esprit frappeur ? »

Il secoua la tête.

« Au professor McGonagall ?  
- Non. Et ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on pourrait appeler une conversation amicale. »

Ils étaient dans le Entrance Hall quand Yvain avisa un deuxième année qui dévisageait Giselle.

Il la poussa vers lui en maugréant : « T'as pas le choix ! T'as fait une promesse ! Si tu la tiens pas, je vais être obligé de te tuer ! » (oui, c'est une vision particulière de l'honneur, parce que tuer Giselle, accessoirement sa meilleure amie, n'entacherait en rien sa propre dignité).

« Salut ! dit le garçon quand elle fut en face de lui. Je m'appelle Eddie Carmichael.  
- Enchantée, moi c'est Giselle Moulin.  
- Je sais, répondit-il en riant. Dis donc, tu les as bien matés, les Weasley ! »

Il y avait comme de l'admiration dans sa voix. Il avait l'air bien, ce petit. Giselle le classa d'emblée dans les personnes qui se révéleraient très agréables à fréquenter.

Du coup, ils parlèrent un moment. Eddie lui apprit moult choses très intéressantes. La plus intéressante d'entre elles, mais aussi la plus vexante aux yeux de Giselle, fut que les Weasley étaient des sortes de figures de proue à Hogwarts. Et avaient la mainmise sur beaucoup de petits commerces illégaux. Elle allait devoir se les mettre dans la poche, d'une manière ou d'une autre, si elle voulait gagner un peu d'argent cette année.

Par contre, Eddie lui précisa que la plupart de ces commerces se faisait en général entre gens de même maison. Mais Giselle ne faisait partie d'aucune de ces fichues maisons avec lesquelles on lui rabâchait les oreilles. Un plan se mit en place dans sa tête. Un plan commercial.  
Première étape : se mettre les affreux jumeaux dans la poche. Humm... commencer peut-être par leur trouver un autre surnom...

Elle adressa un sourire rayonnant à Eddie et lui souhaita bonne nuit.

Deuxième étape : se lier avec un maximum d'élèves. Objectif du jour : 1.

Eddie lui retourna son sourire et s'éloigna vers son dortoir. Il se retourna pour lui faire un signe de la main.

Objectif atteint.

* * *

_Je sais ce que vous vous dites... Quelle vengeance sanguinolente !  
Que de violence ! Que de machiavélisme !  
Vous êtes intrigués, fascinés, n'est-ce pas ?  
Qui est ce beau brun qui ne prête pas attention à notre héroïne ?  
Une guerre est-elle déclarée entre les jumeaux et Giselle ?  
Comment pourra-t-elle les convaincre de devenir ses amis ?  
Giselle portera-t-elle une cravate demain matin ?  
Et, question subsidiaire, qui sont Anne et Charles, les deux français évoqués par Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête ?  
Vous le saurez (ou pas) en lisant le prochain chapitre de_

**FrenchTouch ! A so-called adventure of Giseeeeelle Moulin !**


	4. Are all the flies our friends ?

Petit lexique :

Hogwarts : Poudlard  
Great Hall : Grande salle  
Dungeons : Cachot  
Hallowe'en feast : Banquet d'Halloween  
Slytherin : Serpentard  
Gryffindor : Gryffondor  
Pr. Snape : Pr. Rogue  
Oliver Wood : Olivier Dubois  
Seeker : Attrapeur  
Outstanding : Optimal  
Galleon : Gallion  
The shrinking solution : La potion de ratatinage

Chapitre corrigé par MarySouris de *ou**a**.o**

* * *

**French touch! (A so-called adventure of Giselle Moulin) **

**Chapter 4 : Are all the flies our friends ?**

Hogwarts, le 9 novembre.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Giselle se réveilla, le dortoir des filles était vide. Elle bondit hors de son lit, s'habilla en catastrophe et courut jusqu'à la Great Hall. Les quatre tables étaient quasiment toutes vides. Giselle se servit une tasse de thé en jurant, l'avala en vitesse, se brûla la langue.

« Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! » maugréait-elle en essayant de se rappeler quel cours elle pouvait bien avoir. Elle n'avait pas son emploi du temps sur elle, elle allait retourner à la salle commune quand un garçon au visage aimable l'aborda.

« Salut. Tu as l'air perdu, je peux t'aider ?  
- Hum, oui. Je ne sais pas trop où j'ai cours...  
- On n'a pas cours ensemble, en tout cas.  
- Quoi ?  
- On est dans la même année. Mais moi je suis à Hufflepuff.  
- Ah. C'est cool... »

Il était bien mignon mais Gisellle n'avait pas le temps de lui faire la conversation, elle était en retard, mille sabords !

« Je m'appelle Cédric, au fait.  
- Giselle.  
- Je sais. Tu as piégé les Weasley hier. C'était assez drôle. »

Giselle lui sourit. S'il la trouvait drôle, ça ne pouvait pas être un mauvais bougre.

« Moi, j'ai cours avec les Ravenclaws là, ce qui veut dire que tu es dans un cours commun Gryffindors/Slytherins. Le préfet des Gryffindors est encore en train de prendre son petit-déjeuner. Viens, on va lui demander quel cours ont les troisième année. Hé Percy ! »

Cédric s'était approché de la table des personnes aux cravates rouges. Un roux leva les yeux vers lui et se leva. Il était grand avec un badge doré épinglé sur la veste de son uniforme impeccablement repassé.

Giselle suivit le jeune Hufflepuff, elle se sentait comme un personnage de jeu de rôle coincé dans une de ces quêtes saugrenues qui ont lieu en début d'aventure. Trouvez le préfet de la maison Gryffindor pour savoir à quel cours il faut vous rendre. Il petit-déjeune. Retrouvez sa cuillère en argent pour qu'il puisse finir de déjeuner et qu'il réponde à vos questions. Trouvez la marmelade. Vous avez gagné : talent de tartinage de toast. Vous avez débloqué : chemin jusqu'au prochain cours.  
Bref.

Cédric demanda :

« Tu sais quel cours ont les troisième année de ta maison maintenant ? Une française est un peu perdue... »

Le préfet regarda Giselle d'un air sévère.

« On t'as distribué un emploi du temps, tu ne l'as pas sur toi ?  
- Heu... Non.  
- Tu devrais l'avoir sur toi. »

Génial. Une leçon de morale. Exactement ce dont elle avait besoin.

« Mes frères sont dans ton année, ils ont Potions. Tu ferais bien de te dépêcher de descendre dans les dungeons, le professor Snape n'aime pas les retards. C'est légitime, d'ailleurs.  
- Tout à fait, répondit Giselle un peu hésitante, merci... je crois. »

Elle sortit de la Great Hall, lança un « merci, à tout à l'heure peut-être » à Cédric et se rua dans l'escalier qui menait aux dungeons.

Elle entra en trombe dans la salle de classe, sans frapper. Tout le monde la regarda, l'air un peu effaré. Giselle se crispa. Évidement, elle aurait dû frapper.

« Déso...  
- Installez-vous en silence », coupa la voix glaciale du professeur.

Giselle se glissa jusqu'à la rangée du fond sans se faire prier. Tout le monde était par deux. Yvain, ce lâche coureur de jupons, s'était déjà mis en paire avec une fille nommée Patricia. Il lui articula silencieusement : « Désolé de t'abandonner, mais le corps a ses raisons que la raison ignore. » Ou cœur. Quoique connaissant Yvain, Giselle penchait plus pour la première solution. Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui n'avait pas encore de binôme. Giselle s'installa à ses côtés, c'était le garçon aux cheveux noirs dont la tête lui disait vaguement quelque chose, qu'elle avait déjà repéré le soir de l'Halloween Feast. Il émit une sorte de grognement d'acquiescement (enfin, sûrement affirmatif, Giselle n'avait jamais pris l'option Troll de toute sa scolarité, alors...) quand elle déballa ses affaires sur la table qu'ils partageaient. La conversation s'annonçait passionnante...

« Sur quelle potion on travaille aujourd'hui ? lui demanda-t-elle.  
- Huh. »

Génial. Awesome. Wunderbar. Elle se tourna vers le binôme installé à droite de leur chaudron, évidemment, il s'agissait des jumeaux Weasley. Giselle tenta de leur sourire.

« Quelle potio... »

Ils lui lancèrent un regard noir, puis échangèrent un coup d'œil belliqueux avec le partenaire de Giselle. Le sourire de cette dernière se ramollit plus vite qu'une chandelle de cire devant un feu de cheminée.  
Peut-être que son choix de coéquipier n'était pas le plus judicieux pour recoller les morceaux avec les jumeaux. Une des deux filles dont le chaudron était situé juste devant celui des jumeaux se retourna et voyant l'état de détresse dans lequel se trouvait Giselle, à savoir coincée entre un benêt et deux crétins rancuniers, elle prit son livre de potions et tapota avec son index le numéro de page de la potion étudiée. Giselle lui leva son pouce pour la remercier et ouvrit le livre du grand couill... de son partenaire. The Shrinking Solution. Cool.

C'est ainsi que le cours commença, dans la joie et la bonne humeur, sous le signe de l'amour... du moins à la table d'Yvain. Occupé à roucouler et à jouer de son accent frenchy sur sa belle, les déboires de la pauvre petite Giselle (à présent très proche de se renommer Cosette) étaient le cadet de ses soucis !

Pour l'instant, celle-ci essayait de préparer sa potion. Ou plutôt d'empêcher son partenaire de faire sauter tout Hogwarts avec la mixture qu'il concoctait... à croire qu'il ne savait même pas lire ! La potion aurait dû être vert foncé. Plusieurs fois elle dut arrêter sa main pour éviter qu'un ingrédient ne rejoigne l'espèce de caramel noirâtre qui collait au fond du chaudron. Et lui, à chaque fois, il lui lançait un regard du genre Tu-peux-pas-résister-à-mon-corps-d'athlète-avoue-le ! Et apparemment il traduisait les soupirs exaspérés avec lesquels elle lui répondait par Tu-es-un-dieu-vivant, au vu de la face réjouie et arrogante qu'il affichait.  
Heureusement il dut se lasser ou bien se dire qu'il devrait se faire désirer, car il finit par se désintéresser de la potion.

« Alors les deux guignols ? lança-t-il aux jumeaux, pas trop peur pour le match de samedi ?  
- Peur ? Mais je croyais qu'on jouait contre vous pourtant ! répliqua l'un des frères.  
- C'est un match de quoi ? » demanda poliment Giselle, histoire d'entamer une conversation banale avec ses proies rousses et jumelées.

« De Quidditch, répondit son coéquipier, je joue dans l'équipe de Slytherin.  
- Ah... et vous aussi vous jouez ? » interrogea-t-elle les jumeaux en prenant un air enjoué.

Ils semblèrent surpris. Puis ils acquiescèrent et désignèrent la fille qui avait aidé Giselle et sa partenaire. Elles jouaient avec eux. Les filles lui firent un petit signe auquel Giselle répondit par un grand sourire. Les sportifs sont des valeurs sûres. Il vaut toujours mieux les avoir comme amis.

« Tu peux m'expliquer à quoi tu joues la frenchie ? »

Oh là là ! Le partenaire de Giselle avait l'air furieux d'un troll prêt à charger.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend de pactiser avec ces raclures ? Tu es à Slytherin je te signale ! »  
- Non. Moi je ne suis nulle part. Vos histoires de maisons ne me regardent pas », rétorqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Elle espérait avoir parlé suffisamment fort et avec assez d'assurance pour que les jumeaux la jugent fréquentable. Mais au vu du regard qu'ils échangèrent, ils n'avaient pas l'air convaincu. C'est vrai que ça aurait été un peu trop facile.

Le partenaire de Giselle se calma soudainement. Il avait dû comprendre que ce n'était pas en l'engueulant qu'il pourrait lui prouver l'importance des rivalités entre maisons. Ou alors, il avait la flemme. Ou bien il venait d'aviser le professor Snape qui se rapprochait de leur table.

C'est à ce moment-là que Giselle réalisa que même calme, son partenaire avait toujours l'air d'un troll. Elle écarquilla les yeux.  
Nom d'une gargouille ! C'était la forme naturelle de son visage ! Depuis le début, sa tête lui rappelait celle d'un troll ! Pour être précis, celle du troll empaillé qui trônait dans la salle d'étude des créatures magiques de Beauxbâtons.

Elle ne vit pas le professeur approcher. Il se pencha sur la potion. Ce n'était pas le travail de Flint. Il posa les yeux sur l'élève qui, pour l'instant, fixait le capitaine de l'équipe d'un air stupide. Elle avait un visage médiocre et les yeux vides. Elle cachait bien son jeu si elle avait réussi une potion en faisant équipe avec une tête de troll pareille. Il griffonna quelque chose sur son carnet, et s'éloigna sans un mot.

* * *

Hogwarts, le 11 novembre.

Les heures, les cours et les journées se suivaient et ne se ressemblaient pas. Giselle s'habituait au château, à ces dédales de couloirs et à la rumeur d'excitation qui grandissait à mesure que le match de Slytherin contre Gryffindor approchait. Les jours qui précédèrent le premier match de Quidditch de la saison furent assez éprouvants pour Giselle. Outre le fait qu'elle les ait passés à fuir Marcus Flint qui ne se sentait plus d'avoir obtenu un Outstanding en Potions grâce à elle, et qui semblait croire que son incroyable sensualité bestiale y était pour quelque chose (comme si la testostérone stimulait les neurones féminines !), elle s'était rendue compte à quel point sa vision du sport et des sportifs était pertinente. Autrement dit, Giselle Moulin, ex-magouilleuse en chef de l'Académie de Beauxbâtons, faisait son coming-back. At Hogwarts. Yeah.

Les choses sérieuses commençaient. Tout le monde parlait du match. À la récréation, pendant les inter-cours, pendant les cours même parfois, et dans la Great Hall, les conversations frémissaient de la fièvre des paris et de la rivalité entre les maisons. Et personne ne pouvait en réchapper. Une véritable corne d'abondance pour qui savait exploiter l'évènement !

« 50 galleons ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse avec 50 galleons ? » chuchota Giselle avec fureur.

Et apparemment, il ne s'agissait ni plus ni moins que du nouveau plan commercial à court terme de Giselle.

C'était l'heure du déjeuner, les quatre tables étaient remplies d'élèves attablés et bruyants. L'endroit stratégique pour tenir une réunion budgétaire de dernière minute...

« Écoute, Hogwarts est perdu au milieu de nulle part, je n'ai pas accès à mon compte auss...  
- Ça ne t'a jamais manqué à Beauxbâtons ! 50 galleons c'est à peine le montant des bénéfices de notre première affaire !  
- C'était 20 galleons, corrigea-t-il, et puis ce n'est pas la question, on n'a pas de contact ici, et...  
- Je t'en prie Yvain ! Fais moi confiance. J'ai besoin de plus pour mettre les parieurs en confiance !  
- Je ne peux pas te prêter 200 galleons de ma poche !  
- Alors trouve des investisseurs ! C'est ton job, ça ! »

Et elle se leva, pour rejoindre Eddie Carmichael qui quittait la Great Hall.

Elle aimait bien Eddie. Elle arrivait à le manipuler très facilement, ce qui, selon Giselle, était une qualité indispensable pour faire un bon ami. Elle avait justement réussi à l'entraîner dans sa première entreprise hogwartish. Il s'était révélé être un second de choix dans le baratin et l'engouement à insuffler aux parieurs...

Il venait de lui donner la liste des nouveaux joueurs inscrits. Eddie connaissait beaucoup de monde et elle était plus longue que prévue. Le garçon demanda en quoi cela posait un problème qu'il y ait beaucoup de joueurs.

« Parce que, essaya d'expliquer Giselle, parce que le premier contact sert moins à gagner de l'argent qu'à mettre le client en confiance. Il faut lui faire comprendre que nous sommes des gens réglo. Il faut que l'on puisse assurer l'encaissement dès la fin du match.  
- Mais on risque de rembourser à perte ! paniqua Eddie.  
- C'est pour ça qu'on a besoin d'un investisseur ! » se crispa Giselle.

Tout à coup, elle avisa Yvain qui tentait de se faufiler hors de la Great Hall, sans se faire voir de sa meilleure amie (Elle devait avoir la tête de son humeur : celle d'un sanglier hargneux). Mais c'est tel un aigle vénal qu'elle fondit sur lui. Et c'est telle une souris qu'il couina quand la serre, heu la main de Giselle se referma sur son délicat et moelleux petit cou.

« Il faut qu'on parle ! »

* * *

Hogwarts, le 13 novembre.

Le jour du match, Giselle examina en détail sa liste de paris. Elle se sentait plutôt zen. Yvain avait fini par accepter de quémander de l'argent auprès des Slytherins fortunés. Il avait inventé une histoire de grand-mère bien aimée et de cadeau hors de prix pour se justifier.  
Pendant ce temps, la polémique du mois résonnait bruyamment dans presque tous les couloirs du château. Harry Potter. Une vraie manne aux yeux de notre petite Giselle !  
On pouvait résumer les conversations de cette façon :  
Est-ce que le grand Harry Potter serait à la hauteur des espérances que les Gryffindor fondaient en lui ?  
Mais comment pourrait-il se révéler un Seeker hors pair alors qu'il n'avait apparemment découvert le monde magique que trois mois auparavant ?  
Oui mais souvenez-vous de la façon dont Gryffindor s'était ridiculisé face à Slytherin l'an dernier !  
Mais l'équipe de Gryffindor est composée de joueurs remarquables !  
Même McGonagall rougissait encore de cette défaite…  
Et blablabla...

Giselle était aux anges. Il n'y avait rien de mieux qu'un débat pour exciter les foules et leur imagination.  
Il y en avait qui pariaient que ce serait Angelina Johnson qui marquerait le premier but du match. D'autres encore disaient que Derrick se donnerait un coup avec sa propre batte (devinez de quelle maison venait l'élève qui a fait ce pari ?) ou que Marcus Flint ferait tomber un joueur de son balai (au moins), ou encore qu'Oliver Wood sauverait tous les coups francs (sûrement une admiratrice)...

La jeune fille sourit quand son regard survola ce nom, elle avait vu Oliver Wood, elle l'avait même rencontré... en quelque sorte. C'était le si beau garçon qu'Yvain avait bousculé en sautant sur la tapette. Et il se souvenait d'elle ! Bon d'accord, il avait dit que c'était à cause du bleu qu'il avait au ventre qui le faisait souffrir à chaque fois qu'il s'asseyait. P'tite nature, va !

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la Great Hall, elle croisa l'équipe des Gryffindors qui en sortait. Elle les salua, chacun par leur prénom, en leur souhaitant bonne chance. Les réactions furent diverses et variées. Angelina lui répondit par un sourire crispé. Alicia hocha la tête, Oliver émit un drôle de grognement, Potter pâlit davantage, mais la regarda. Les jumeaux Weasley ainsi que Katie Bell l'ignorèrent superbement. Bande de petits lionceaux arrogants !

Elle salua de la même façon les joueurs de Slytherin. Cette fois-ci tout le monde lui rendit son bonjour. Marcus tenta même, sans succès, de la faire asseoir près de lui. Sale petit serpent vicieux ! Elle courut presque pour aller se cacher derrière son vaillant et musculeux Yvain.

Ce manège des bonjours faisait partie du plan de Giselle. Même s'ils ne lui répondaient pas tous, le fait de leur dire bonjour la mettait aux yeux des autres à égalité avec ces vedettes sportives de l'école. Ce n'était pour l'instant qu'une frêle illusion, surtout avec les Gryffindors, mais cette illusion devait en principe lui rapporter gros.

C'est ainsi que, forte de cette astuce, Giselle se rendit au terrain de Quidditch. Mais lorsque qu'ils prirent place dans les gradins, ce n'était pas seulement Yvain que les autres regardaient. Certains se penchaient vers leurs amis en murmurant, et en fixant Giselle. Elle s'en rendit compte et son corps fourmilla de l'agréable sensation d'être reconnue par des inconnus. Un sourire en coin, elle sortit son bloc-notes afin de noter le déroulement du match.

À côté d'elle Yvain sautillait d'impatience. Comme beaucoup de sorciers, il aimait le Quidditch à outrance, lui-même étant un très bon gardien. Et grâce à son charme, il avait réussi à convaincre Flint de le laisser assister au dernier entraînement des Slytherins. Autant dire qu'il ne doutait pas que les verts l'emportent sur les rouges. Pour lui, la soi-disant arme secrète des Gryffindors, alias Potter, n'était qu'un bluff.

Le coup de sifflet fut lancé.

* * *

_L'intrigue amoureuse va-t-elle enfin devenir plus intense ?_  
_Quelle équipe va remporter la première rencontre de l'année ? (Ah non. Vous le savez déjà ça, en principe)_  
_Comment le superbe Yvain va-t-il gérer le résultat du match ?_  
_Giselle va-t-elle s'en mettre plein les poches ?_  
_De quelle couleur sont les chaussettes de l'archi-duchesse ? Sont-elles aussi sèches que le laisse penser la rumeur ?_  
_Tout vous sera révélé dans le prochain chapitre de_

**FrenchTouch ! A so-called adventure of Giseeeeelle Moulin !**


	5. Can a fly eat a spider ?

Petit lexique :  
Hogwarts : Poudlard  
Hogsmeade : Pré-au-lard  
The Three-broomstick : les Trois-Balais  
Slytherin : Serpentard  
Gryffindor : Gryffondor  
Ravenclaw : Serdaigle  
Oliver Wood : Olivier Dubois  
Chaser : poursuiveur  
Keeper : gardien  
Venomous tentacula : tentacula vénéneuse  
Galleon : gallion  
Butterbeer : bièraubeurre

_Chapitre corrigé par MarySouris de p**dl*rd.*rg_

* * *

**French touch! (A so-called adventure of Giselle Moulin) **

**Chapter 5 : Can a fly eat a spider ?  
**

Hogwarts, le 13 novembre.

Le match venait de se terminer. Yvain était abasourdi. Slytherin avait perdu. Giselle était restée assise sur son siège, à côté de lui. Elle attendait que la foule quitte le stade pour pouvoir sortir tranquillement. Pendant ce temps, elle cochait sur sa liste de parieurs qui avait gagné, qui avait perdu et à qui elle devait des gains. Aucun bénéfice pour cette fois. Elle devait une centaine de galleons. Pas mal. Ça lui laissait de la marge pour les prochains matchs, elle avait encore 90 galleons en caisse grâce à l'argent qu'Yvain lui avait avancé. Il lui suffirait de le convaincre de ne pas le récupérer tout de suite...

Une idée traversa soudain le cerveau de Giselle. Certains joueurs de l'équipe de Gryffindor avait parié avec elle. Et les joueurs étaient tous en train de se changer dans les vestiaires. Et Giselle avait treize ans, les hormones qui bouillonnaient, et un béguin qui n'arrêtait pas de croître pour le beau capitaine des rouges. La façon dont il avait bloqué le Quafle à la trente-troisième minute... Giselle n'avait qu'un mot : torride.

Giselle abandonna Yvain, toujours prostré sur le banc dans une attitude de déni flagrant (sa fierté et son étrange sens de l'honneur venait d'en prendre en coup : l'équipe que supporte un de Bayard ne peut décemment pas perdre sans qu'il y ait eu félonie de la part de l'adversaire. C'est beau le fair play !).

Elle descendit des tribunes. Pour une fois, elle n'eut aucun mal à localiser l'endroit où elle voulait se rendre. Des rires et des chants de joies retentissaient du vestiaire des vainqueurs. Elle frappa à la porte, mais comme elle se doutait bien que personne à l'intérieur n'avait dû faire attention, elle entra tout de suite après. Il y avait déjà d'autres personnes que les joueurs, assises sur les bancs, Giselle se dirigea directement vers Angelina qui laçait ses tennis.

« - Hey Angelina ! Bravo pour la victoire ! » s'écria Giselle.

C'était plutôt cool comme approche. Elle pouvait donc faire partie des gens vraiment cool dans cet école. Sauf qu'elle remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de faire le V de la victoire avec ses doigts en lançant sa réplique. Un geste qu'elle faisait habituellement à Yvain quand il gagnait un match à Beauxbâtons.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Katie Bell et les jumeaux lever les yeux au ciel et la singer. Mais elle se dit que ça ne comptait pas. Car Angelina la regardait en souriant, en souriant vraiment, sincèrement, et ça lui faisait chaud au cœur et ça l'intimidait en même temps. Il n'y avait eu qu'Yvain pour lui sourire comme ça. Et encore, ce ne fut qu'après qu'elle lui eut rendu un service. Avant il l'ignorait comme tous les autres.  
Giselle se racla la gorge.

« - Donc, tu as gagné ton pari, qui était... qui était... »

Elle s'assit à coté de la chaser, elle fouillait dans ses papiers pour retrouver le pari de la joueuse. C'est alors qu'une grosse voix s'éleva depuis les douches.

« - Eh bien ! Y en a du peuple, ici ! »

Oliver Wood, en pantalon (quand même, y a des jeunes qui lisent!), le torse nu (quand même, y a des rêveuses qui lisent !), se frottant avec vigueur les cheveux avec une serviette, se tenait dans l'encadrement des douches qui laissaient encore échapper des filets de vapeur d'eau très chaude. Un seul mot vint à l'esprit de Giselle à ce moment là : sexiness.

Elle retrouva le feuillet qu'elle cherchait, et se hâta de reprendre :

« - Donc, on disait, tu avais parié 10 galleons sur… d'accord. En fait t'avais parié qu'Angelina Jonhson marquerait le premier but. Tu es Angelina Jonhson. Donc t'as parié sur toi. »

Giselle fixait les yeux rieurs de la joueuse.

« - Il y a un problème ? » lui demanda cette dernière.  
- Non. C'est heu... inhabituel... Mais c'est très sage de parier sur soi-même. Et ça montre qu'on a une incroyable confiance en soi... C'est très cool, très super cool... Sexy. »

Ce dernier mot lui avait échappé. En plein dans son champ de vision, Oliver était en train de boutonner sa chemise un peu trop lentement.

Elle espéra qu'Angelina n'avait pas fait attention à son dernier marmonnement et lui donna ses gains.

« - Dis, moi... Giselle, c'est ça ? Cet après-midi, c'est sortie à Hogsmeade, on va aller boire un coup aux Three-Broomsticks pour fêter ça. Tu peux nous rejoindre si tu veux.  
- T'es sûre que ça gênera pas ? Je veux dire... vous serez entre vous, non ? Entre joueurs, entre Gryffindors...  
- Moi ça me ferait plaisir que tu viennes. Bon, on se voit tout à l'heure, peut-être alors ?  
- Okay. Peut-être. »

Giselle sortit des vestiaires.  
Sur le chemin du château, elle rattrapa les Slytherins qui marchaient plus calmement que d'habitude. Eh oui. C'était eux les loosers ! Yvain était avec eux, il affichait une tête de circonstance : déçue mais réconfortante. Oui. Yvain arrive à faire cela.  
Marcus Flint aborda Giselle. La tête encore pleine de l'image du capitaine des rouges, elle lui répondait distraitement.  
Yvain lui dit plus tard qu'elle avait insulté Marcus pendant cette discussion. Une phrase avec le mot troll. Giselle ne se rappelait pas du tout de cette partie de la journée. Sûrement parce qu'elle avait inhalé trop de vapeur d'eau à cause des douches brûlantes du vestiaire des Gryffindors. Paraîtrait que ce serait toxique.

* * *

Après le repas du midi, les élèves de troisième année et plus se dirigèrent, par petits groupes, vers Hogsmeade. Chrystal SaintAnge descendait les marches de la grande porte d'entrée du château. Le vent de novembre jouait avec légèreté dans les boucles de sa chevelure. Elle ramena sur son visage le capuchon de sa cape. Une cape dessinée pour elle, il y a trois ans par le nouveau génie de la maison SaintAnge. Une cape de soie, de soie écarlate aux reflets mordorés.

La tête des Slytherins quand ils l'avaient vue descendre avec grâce les escaliers du dortoir ! Marcus Flint, furieux et écœuré, l'avait vilipendé vertement. Et elle avait secoué la tête avec condescendance, tout en lui rappelant quelle équipe était sortie victorieuse du match le matin même. Il avait pâli. Et cette pâleur avait remué les entrailles de Chrystal de la délicate sensation de pouvoir juger et condamner, dans son bon droit de SaintAnge. Elle foulait du pied gauche le Hogwarts qui l'avait accueilli. Elle poserait son pied droit, vainqueur et tout puissant, sur le Hogwarts qui la jugeait.

Elle marchait à présent en direction du village de Hogsmeade, entourée d'une nuée d'amies gloussantes et admiratives. Sa cape volait derrière elle, telle une traîne ensanglantée. L'impression, l'apparence de succès amène le succès lui-même. Et quoi de mieux qu'une cape vermeille pour une merveille telle que Chrystal SaintAnge ! (cf. le créateur de ladite cape. Eh oui ! Un emploi comme le sien dans une maison richissime et au rayonnement international requiert au moins un master en Flatterie Délicate si possible option Arabesque Linguistique.)

Elle aperçut plus loin, devant elle, une silhouette familière qui crapahutait vers le village. Elle reconnut les vêtements trop amples et aux teintes passées de cette sale Mouchie de Moulin. Une mouche solitaire aujourd'hui.

« Les mouches sont souvent seules quand elles cherchent la m***** » pensa Chrystal avec un sourire sardonique.

Que manigançait encore cette pouilleuse ? Toujours à fureter, et à ourdir de mauvais coups ! Elle la dépassa à grands pas pleins d'assurance alors que la pauvresse s'était mise à traîner des pieds devant les toutes premières boutiques du village.

* * *

Giselle se baladait seule, à Hogsmeade. Elle aperçut du coin de l'œil SaintAnge et sa cape rouge qui passèrent derrière elle. Pfff. Les seules actions d'éclat de Chrystal consistaient à changer de vêtements. C'est vrai que porter du rouge quand on vit chez les Slytherins, il fallait l'oser. Un véritable coup de maître que venait de jouer Chrystal. Elle allait bientôt damer le pion encore timide de Giselle.

Le vent souffle sur la Bretagne anglo-saxonne. Et ce vent, c'est un peu le chant des druides de Giselle. Sauf que Giselle n'a pas pris option Druide, du coup, ce que lui souffle le vent… disons qu'on fait avec ce qu'on a, quoi !

C'est la seule explication logique à ce qui suit. Giselle se trouve dans une ruelle sombre (un lieu apprécié des héroïnes des romans noirs, mais Giselle semble n'en avoir lu aucun) en compagnie d'un homme étrange qui lui dit répondre au nom de Mignonnet Figg. Il avait un peu bafouillé en prononçant son prénom, mais Giselle le lui pardonnait de bon cœur. Mignonnet ! Le pauvre homme... Giselle, sans pouvoir réfréner la lueur moqueuse qui brillait dans ses pupilles, décida néanmoins que cet homme, avec sa dégaine de faux-jeton et ses airs aux abois, lui plaisait rudement. Elle se sentait proche de lui.  
Et son regard à lui signifiait clairement que lui aussi se reconnaissait en elle. Du moins, c'est ainsi que Giselle interprétait les yeux avides de l'homme.

« Alors marché conclu ? On fait l'échange à Noël ? Les extraits de venin de Venomous tentacula pour 100 galleons.  
- Marché conclu ! » répondit Giselle en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Et il s'éloigna dans une bourrasque. Giselle jubilait. Elle avait fait une affaire. 100 galleons pour une vingtaine de fioles du poison très prisé de la tentacula ! C'était presque du vol. Son sourire s'élargit à cette pensée. Du vol ! Comme elle aimait ce mot ! Elle n'avait jamais volé elle-même (enfin, pas tout à fait) mais le geste en lui même la fascinait.

Et puis avec ce venin, elle allait pouvoir reprendre son trafic de potions ! Le secret de sa réussite passée résidait, outre dans son habileté personnelle -un de ses deux et uniques talents, l'autre étant un don pour l'escalade assez impressionnant, ou quand la mouche devient araignée !-, dans l'intégration de ce venin dans chacune des potions. Cette substance avait plusieurs vertus : celle de tuer, celle de faire souffrir ou handicaper à vie, ainsi que l'avantage peu souvent précisé dans les manuels d'accélérer considérablement le temps de préparation des potions. Et tout l'intérêt de potions toutes faites et surtout réalisées par un tiers (celui que Giselle espérait être, moyennant une rémunération substantielle) se trouvait dans la livraison rapide du produit.

Toute ragaillardie par sa promesse de transaction, fructueuse à long terme, elle décida d'aller s'offrir une butterbeer en récompense. Enfin de se faire offrir, à cause du remboursement des paris, elle n'avait plus un sou à elle en poche !

Les dieux sont maladroits, nous l'avons déjà vu. C'est toute seule que Giselle se dirigea vers les Three Broomsticks, et toute seule qu'elle y entra. Le bruit des conversations l'étourdit un moment, puis elle se mit à chercher un visage connu. Elle vit Yvain au milieu de l'équipe renfrognée des Slytherins. Apparemment, il montrait sa solidarité à l'équipe en boudant fraternellement avec les joueurs.

Trônant à la table située près de la fenêtre, l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffindor fanfaronnait et semblait pendre un plaisir fou à faire le plus de bruit possible. Et autour, tout le monde jacassait et riait, toutes maisons confondues. The Three Broomsticks ressemblait à une mini-foire enjouée, au festival de la butterbeer pour tous.  
Giselle restait debout à observer l'agitation ambiante, sans se soucier de la gêne qu'elle occasionnait (essayez donc de sortir de ce bar avec une fille qui se prend pour un totem juste devant la porte !).

Elle voyait le jeune Eddie Carmichael qui essayait de se frayer un passage jusqu'à elle. Comme si elle allait s'asseoir avec un deuxième année ! Elle ricana. Mais le garçon était bien gentil, s'il arrivait à l'atteindre, il aurait droit à sa récompense : la permission de lui offrir une butterbeer ! La première de l'année ! C'était un honneur immense.

Dommage pour le jeune Ravenclaw, Angelina Jonhson venait d'apercevoir Giselle (qui se tenait toujours juste devant l'entrée du bar) et lui fit de grands signes pour l'inviter à se rapprocher. Elle lui sourit, pauvre Eddie ! Il y était presque en plus ! À trois mètres près, et c'était bon pour lui ! Giselle se décida enfin à dégager le passage.

Quelques grognements de satisfaction rythmèrent ses premiers pas en tant qu'ex-totem. Giselle s'approcha de la table où étaient assis les glorieux sportifs du moment, comme un dévot s'approcherait de l'autel d'Eru.

Elle se sentait un peu nerveuse de rejoindre The table to be sitting at. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'Angelina se levait, cette dernière dit à Giselle :

« On va s'installer à une autre table, tu veux bien ? »

Avant que notre héroïne ait pu répondre, les jumeaux Weasley s'exclamèrent :

« Non, Angie ! Viens t'asseoir avec nous, Giselle c'est ça ? »

Et ils la tirèrent par le bras et l'installèrent entre eux deux. Katie Bell lui adressa un sourire rayonnant, alors qu'Angelina avait l'air furieux. Elle sortit à grands pas rageurs du bar. Alicia la suivit après avoir lancé un regard d'excuse à ses amis.

« Ne fais pas attention. » dit Katie à Giselle.

Mais si Giselle ne comprenait pas le départ subit des deux chasers, elle s'en fichait royalement. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur Oliver Wood. Il était imposant même assis. Et encore plus avec l'air d'ennui extrême qu'il arborait. Ça lui donnait un air tellement intelligent et profond ! Son regard croisa celui de notre petite Giselle qui se sentit toute chose (surtout qu'elle était en train d'essayer de prendre le même air blasé que lui, et elle avait peur qu'il ne le remarque -aucun risque, l'ennui la faisait ressembler à un singe dépressif et personne ne se reconnaît dans cette description-).  
Il était capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffindor, il était en cinquième année, tout le monde connaissait son nom. Et il avait posé les yeux sur elle.

Les jumeaux interrompirent sa douce rêverie, ils avaient entendu parler des paris du match. Giselle haussa les épaules.

« Et ? »

Ils échangèrent un coup d'œil. Puis l'un deux fit une réflexion sur le remboursement à perte.

Et ils captèrent enfin l'entière attention de Giselle. Aux inflexions de leurs voix, elle avait senti qu'ils s'apprêtaient à lui proposer un remède à ses poches trouées autre que les quelconques fils et aiguilles qui nous viennent à l'esprit.

Ils avaient un plan, un plan très simple. Ils avaient commandé auprès d'un fournisseur externe dont ils tairaient le nom par précaution, de l'extrait de venin de Billywig. Ils comptaient l'utiliser pour fabriquer des friandises piégées. Une bouchée suffirait à mettre la victime dans un état de folie euphorique !

Mais le problème c'est qu'ils avaient besoin de quelqu'un pour récupérer la marchandise. Car Katie et eux seraient déjà occupés à faire le guet, dissimulés à des points stratégiques du château.  
Ils la paieraient 24 galleons.  
Elle en devait 200 à Yvain, elle devait en trouver 100 d'ici Noël. Elle accepta car ses poches trouées étaient vides.

Connaissez-vous la puissance de persuasion des poches trouées ? Alors imaginez un peu celle de poches trouées et vides. Le sortilège est encore plus difficile à contrer. Non pas que Giselle ait jamais tenté de le contrer, mais cela explique la rapidité de son acquiescement à la proposition des Weasley. (Peut-être la vénalité du personnage a-t-elle joué un rôle dans cette scène, mais la formule magique « Galleon » l'aurait emporté de toute façon. Les détenteurs de poches trouées sont tous les mêmes. Et cela, les jumeaux Weasley ne le savaient que trop bien !)  
C'est ainsi que Giselle accepta l'affaire, exactement comme ils l'avaient escompté.

Alors ils la laissèrent. Et Katie partit avec eux. Et Giselle resta seule, assise en face d'Oliver Wood.

« On pourrait nous pendre pour un couple » pensa-t-elle.

Elle faillit rougir, mais réussit à se reprendre. Néanmoins elle ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de battre la chamade. Elle était même intimement persuadée que c'était lui qui faisait osciller le fond de butterbeer qui restait dans le verre du Keeper. Keeper toujours aussi indifférent à sa présence, soit dit en passant. Ou peut-être qu'il feignait d'être indifférent ? Peut-être qu'en réalité, il l'avait remarquée, dès le premier jour, que depuis ce jour il ne voyait plus qu'elle, et qu'il gardait ce masque d'impassibilité de peur qu'elle ne le fasse souffrir ! C'était ça ! Elle l'impressionnait tellement qu'il redoutait de trop la chérir !

Un sourire béat s'étala sur le visage de Giselle. Elle suintait la mièvrerie.

Elle prit son courage à deux mains, elle allait lui sortir la remarque la plus mignonne, la plus spirituelle et la plus intelligente qu'il ait jamais entendue. Il allait l'en aimer que plus fort.

« J'ai une blague. C'est un homme qui entre dans un café et PLOUF ! »

Le visage de Wood s'éclaira, un rire grave, un peu rauque, sortit de sa gorge épaisse.

« Elle est excellente ! »

Giselle sentit une boule de feu parcourir son corps.

« Elle est excellente ! Dis, tu la connais cette fille, non ? »

La boule de feu se glaça, ce qui aurait pu causer une crise d'hypothermie à Giselle, et l'achever -ainsi que cette histoire- mais elle ne mourut pas. Elle ne souffrit que d'un bénin cœur brisé, d'une humiliation cuisante, et d'un pauvre petit sentiment de ne pas exister.

Giselle se retourna pour voir quelle personne lui volait les regards de ce crétin qui ne lui adressait la parole que pour mieux l'ignorer, et qui avait obtenu une réaction aussi favorable de la part du jeune homme sans même lui adresser la parole.

En effet, c'était une fille, cela ne faisait aucun doute, une fille qui portait une cape en soie rouge. Une cape en soie rouge honnie par Giselle depuis deux ans déjà. Elle serra les dents et sortit en trombe du bar en bousculant cette soie haïssable, faute de la piétiner rageusement.

* * *

Chrystal exultait. Les Gryffindors l'adulaient et goûtaient avec délice l'ironie de sa tenue, les Slytherins la redoutaient, faute de pouvoir l'aliéner à leur maison, et pour mieux couronner son ascension : elle venait d'écraser cette sale petite mouche de Moulin par sa seule présence.

Le keeper des Gryffindors s'avança vers Chrystal.

« Salut ! Comment tu t'appelles déjà ? »

C'est à ce moment que Giselle bouscula Chrystal. Wood la rattrapa pour l'empêcher de tomber.

« Elle est un peu folle ta copine, non ?  
- Moulin n'est pas mon amie, répondit SaintAnge. Je m'appelle Chrystal. Chrystal SaintAnge. »

Il lui sourit et lui proposa de lui offrir une butterbeer. Pauvre idiot, pensa la jeune fille en acquiesçant avec grâce, pauvre sportif sans cervelle.

« On trinque ? lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire charmeur. À la victoire de Gryffindor ? »

Chrystal rit, approcha son verre du sien :

« À ma nouvelle hégémonie » pensa-t-elle,  
et quand ils approchèrent leurs verres de leur lèvres et qu'elle vit les yeux amusés de Wood se poser sur la soit disant petite troisième année ingénue qu'elle incarnait, elle ne put s'empêcher de lever une dernière fois sa chope, au cri de la devise de la maison SaintAnge :

« Certissimi vinctus sumus a voluptate sed omnibus conlucebimus, vincemus ! »

Perplexe, Oliver Wood la regarda vider son verre d'un trait, le poser bruyamment sur la table et sortir la tête haute du bar à présent silencieux. Il avait comme l'impression que quelque chose venait de se jouer au Three Broomsticks, mais que presque tous ceux présents, et lui compris, étaient restés sur la touche. Et il n'aimait pas cette sensation. Avec un haussement d'épaule, il en conclut que, décidément, tous les français étaient fous.

* * *

_Encore une victoire de SaintAnge ! - Oh non ! s'écrie la foule en chœur.  
Quels sont ces plans à la mords-moi le nœud dans lesquels se fourvoie Giselle ?  
Peut-on faire confiance aux jumeaux ?  
Pourquoi Angelina est-elle furieuse ?  
Giselle va-t-elle survivre à une autre exposition à la sexiness de Dubois ?  
Quels sont les dix premiers chiffres du nombre pi ?  
Que signifie la devise à rallonge et latinement mystérieuse et glamour (oui, le latin c'est glamour) de la famille SaintAnge ?  
Yvain va-t-il survivre à l'humiliation de la perte d'un match par les Serpentard ?  
Vous le saurez (ou pas) en lisant le prochain chapitre de _

**FrenchTouch ! A so-called adventure of Giseeeelle Moulin !****  
**


	6. How fast can you fly from a spider ?

Petit lexique :

Hogwarts : Poudard  
Hogsmeade : Pré-au-Lard  
Great Hall : Grande Salle  
The Three Broomstick : les Trois Balais  
Gryffindor : Gryffondor  
Slytherin : Serpentard  
Pr. Snape : Pr. Rogue  
Potions master : maître des potions  
Pr. Sprout : Pr. Chourave  
Oliver Wood : Oliver Dubois  
Chaser : Poursuiveur  
Keeper : Gardien  
Knuts : Noises

Correction : InsolementJu de p**dl*rd.*rg

* * *

**French Touch ! (A so called adventure of Giselle Moulin)**

**Chapter 6: How fast can you fly from a spider ?**

Hogwarts, le 22 novembre.

Une semaine et deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis les deux marchés que Giselle avait passés à Hogsmeade. Une semaine qu'elle se baladait, la truffe au vent, et les oreilles en périscope, pour glaner des informations lucratives. Résultat : elle était au fait d'un millier de potins et connaissait à présent une centaine de personnes de nom. Rien de très glorieux, étant donné que cette heureuse centaine ne savait même plus que c'était elle, la troisième française de l'école. Viva l'indifferenza e l'oblio !

La scène la plus mortifiante de cette indifférence générale se déroula le lendemain même de la sortie à Hogsmeade. Oliver Wood était assis dans le parc, apparemment seul. On était dimanche, les gens font bien ce qu'ils veulent de leur dimanche. Giselle s'était approchée de lui et un peu timidement lui avait dit bonjour.  
Il l'avait regardé bizarrement. Et avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche pour répondre, deux autres cinquièmes années étaient arrivés. En voyant Giselle, ils avaient taquiné Wood sur l'âge de plus en plus jeune de ses admiratrices.

« Arrêtez ! Je ne sais même pas qui c'est, cette fille ! » s'était mis à crier le keeper.

Bien sûr que ça faisait mal. Mais surtout, c'était humiliant !

Depuis Giselle avait décidé de ne plus l'approcher, de ne plus le regarder, de ne plus se soucier de lui le moins du monde. Il ne serait plus à ses yeux qu'un stupide joueur de quidditch, mais tout de même capitaine, il ne serait plus qu'un cinquième année méprisable, tout bonnement le plus beau de tous, et avouons-le, c'était d'un ringard d'être beau et musclé ! (Nous allons voir comment Giselle tiendra cette résolution, sachant qu'elle se trouve à un âge où les hormones commencent à faire des siennes.)

Giselle chassa ce souvenir cuisant et se glissa derrière une statue représentant une vieille sorcière borgne. Depuis quelque temps, c'était devenu son poste d'observation. Ce couloir n'était pas le plus fréquenté de Hogwarts. Et c'est pourquoi les élèves l'empruntaient. Ils s'y livraient, se confiaient leur dernier flirt, leur dernier coup de blues, leur dernière colère... en toute intimité et en toute liberté. Ce n'était pas comme si une sale mouche les épiait cachée derrière la seule statue du couloir ! Rien à craindre !

Giselle riait amèrement, à chaque fois que l'un deux baissait la voix pour divulguer un terrible secret. Le plus souvent, elle ne pouvait pas en tirer deux knuts de ces secrets soit disant scandaleux. Limite s'ils ne passaient pas par là pour que quelqu'un parle enfin d'eux. Mais parler de quoi ? En venant ici, Giselle avait à chaque fois le vague espoir de tomber sur un complot quelconque, ou un larcin d'idiot, bref de quoi faire chanter ces bavards inconscients ! Mais rien. Nada.

La situation n'était pas si désespérée que ça... Si ? Elle devait simplement 200 galleons à Yvain et il lui fallait en trouver seulement 100 autres pour Noël. Sachant qu'elle comptait sur cet investissement pour commencer un commerce de potions lucratif, et sur les matches de quidditch et sa réputation de bookmaker réglo. Sans oublier les petits boulots, comme celui que les frères Weasley lui avaient proposé à Hogsmeade.

Les Ws (ainsi que Giselle les nommait depuis qu'ils l'avaient abordé dans la taverne The Three Broomsticks) lui communiquèrent les détails de sa mission secrète. (007 sort de ce corps !). C'est pendant un cours de potions que le plan lui fut révéler. Les Ws avaient installés leur chaudron prêt de celui de Giselle.

* * *

Mais commençons par le début du cours. La cloche sonne. Il est 9 h du matin, et les élèves, plus ou moins empaffés entre dans la salle glaciale du professor Snape. La plupart a des partenaires habituels, comme les jumeaux Wesley ou Angelina et Alicia, ou encore Terence Higg et Milicent Bulstrode mais il est intéressant de savoir avec qui les autres se sont retrouvés ce jour-là. Yvain, qui, depuis le match de Quidditch, délaisse la jolie Gryffindor nommée Patricia, avec laquelle il avait flirté au premier cours, (ce n'est pas qu'il est rancunier, mais il a une bonne mémoire – et une échelle de valeur étrange comme on l'a déjà vu –), se retrouve avec Marcus Flint. Au sujet de ce joyeux trublion, sachez qu'au cours précédent, Giselle avait réussit à le refiler à Chrystal, qui venait donc de réussir à le refiler à Yvain. Après tout, n'est ce pas le rôle des preux chevaliers de s'occuper des trolls pour protéger l'intégrité des nobles damoiselles ? Trêve de plaisanteries. Car la loi des mathématiques n'en admet aucune. Démontrons la cruauté des additions et des soustractions :

Soit 6 Gryffindors (*)  
3 Frenchies,  
5 Slytherins,  
les Gryffindors restent entre eux (Fred/George ; Alicia/Angelina ; Lee/Patricia)  
les Slytherins et les frenchies se partagent ainsi : Montague/Pucey ; Higg/Milicent ;  
Yvain/Marcus  
il reste…

Giselle Moulin/Chrystal SaintAnge.

Elles ne se regardèrent pas pendant qu'elles déballaient leurs affaires. Mieux valait faire équipe avec un ennemi qu'avec un troll au crâne vide. Au moins, elles étaient certaines d'être d'accord sur ce point ! Et puis ce n'est pas comme si elles devaient travailler en binôme pour préparer leur potion aujourd'hui. Il ne s'agissait ni plus ni moins que de partager une planche de bois montée sur pieds, communément appelée table. Pas de quoi en faire un lait fermenté, autrement nommé fromage.

Les jumeaux Weasley installèrent leurs chaudrons, à droite de Giselle.

« Vous avez une heure pour préparer la potion », annonça le professor Snape d'un ton aussi chaleureux que le lac, (en hiver).  
Ils se mirent au travail. Les jumeaux se penchèrent vers notre petite Giselle.

« C'est ce soir.  
- 1h30  
- La tour d'astronomie.  
- Tu seras seule en haut.  
- Nous feront le guet.  
- Compris ?  
- Tu en es toujours ? »

Après un sourire affirmatif de Giselle, ils se replongèrent dans leur goutte. Giselle pila ses os d'ailes de chauve-souris et les ajouta à sa préparation. Elle touilla le tout dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre tout en surveillant son feu. Lorsqu'elle vit Chrystal qui la fixait d'un air dangereusement impénétrable. Elle allait l'apostropher d'un ton cassant, quand le professor Snape s'approcha de leur table.

Il renifla la potion de Giselle, qui frémit alors en fumant légèrement puis se changea en un liquide transparent, exactement le même que celui qui était décrit dans le livre.  
Snape la regarda, puis asséna d'une voix forte sans quitter la potion des yeux :

« J'aurais cru qu'un odorat aussi délicat que le votre vous éviterait de préparer une mixture aussi infâme. A croire que porter du rouge ne fais pas de vous une mouche aussi fine que votre voisine, Miss SaintAnge. »

Il avait prononcé le nom de Chrystal avec mépris et plus que l'insulte c'est ce ton qui blessa, puis énerva la jeune fille.

Chrystal pâlit. Giselle aussi, mais pour une autre raison. Est-ce qu'un compliment de Snape n'allait pas la décrédibiliser auprès des Gryffindors dont elle convoitait l'amitié ? Puis elle jeta un regard en biais à sa voisine statufiée de surprise. C'est sûr que ce n'était pas à Beauxbâtons qu'un professeur aurait osé lui parler sur ce ton ! Giselle se permit un ricanement à peine audible. Autant en hommage au sarcasme du master of potions qui avait eu le privilège d'humilier une SaintAnge, autant à la pensée de ce qui allait suivre cette humiliation publique. Car on pouvait dire ce que l'on voulait de Chrystal, mais c'était une fille qui avait du panache. Et que l'on ne piétinait pas impunément. La réaction de l'angélique et impétueuse jeune fille ne se fit pas attendre.

* * *

Chrystal rageait. Pas d'une de ces rages de prolétaires, bruyantes et parasites, mais d'une rage de SaintAnge. Une rage sublime, éclatante et subtile ! Une rage digne de la colère des dieux d'en haut ! Une rage suffocante qui la prenait à la gorge et lui donnait envie de hurler. Une rage douloureuse, car elle ne s'abaisserait pas à la montrer au monde. La colère, la vraie, la vaniteuse colère est un trésor que seuls nos amis les plus proches ont le droit d'apercevoir lui répétait ses parents à chacun de ses esclandres. Et ils rajoutaient toujours, quand tu ne sais comment réagir, pense à ta maison, pense à ton sang ! « _Certissimi vinctus sumus a voluptate sed omnibus conlucebimus, vincemus !_»

Alors, Chrystal la ravala, sa colère, en se brûlant la gorge avec la bile de ses mots. Ses lèvres closes dessinèrent un sourire glacé. D'un geste précis et gracieux, elle sortit sa baguette et d'une voix puissante et sûre d'elle, prononça : evanesco. Le contenu de son chaudron s'évanouit. Un autre coup de baguette rassembla ses affaires dans son sac, et elle sortit de la salle sous le nez du professeur qui ne la retint pas, se contentant de sourire avec mépris.

* * *

Snape se retourna vers les élèves, ébahis pour la plupart de voir une élève quitter sans permission le cours du Potions master. Celui-ci remontait l'allée centrale quand tout à coup, des cris de contrariété s'élevèrent de part et d'autre de la classe. Il se retourna vivement. Les élèves regardaient le fond de leurs chaudrons avec surprise. Ils étaient vides. Tous. Tout comme chacun des récipients que contenait le cachot. Les chaudrons et les fioles des élèves mais aussi les innombrables bocaux rangés dans les étagères. Et lorsque Snape s'aperçut que ses précieuses et infâmes collections de… choses flottantes étaient perdues, ses lèvres devinrent aussi minces que celle d'une tête de mort.  
C'est cet instant précis que Giselle choisit pour éclater de rire.  
**  
**

* * *

Fred et George furent les premiers à se précipiter hors de la salle. D'un, ils étaient pressés, de deux, Snape avait vraiment l'air en rogne et mieux valait l'éviter. Surtout que ce soir, ils avaient autre chose à faire qu'une colle dans les cachots. Ce soir, ils allaient piéger en beauté la petite Giselle Mouchie.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la Great Hall pour déjeuner en vitesse. Angelina, Alicia, et Lee les y rejoignirent peu après.

« J'espère que vous avez renoncé à votre plan de ce soir ! » leur aboya dessus Angelina en s'asseyant à coté de Fred. Celui-ci émit un grognement et continua de manger son poulet sans sourciller. La redoutable chaser fronça les sourcils.

« De toute façon », continua t-elle avec vigueur, « Giselle vient de se faire coller par Snape parce qu'elle a rit du tour de l'autre crâneuse.  
- Cet evanesco était assez impressionnant…, murmura Alicia, je n'aimerais pas me retrouver face à cette fille au cours d'un duel… »

Angelina et les jumeaux acquiescèrent. Lee se mit à ricaner soudainement.

« Je crois que je me souviendrai toute ma vie de la tête du prof quand SaintAnge a quitté la salle. Et surtout quand la Moulin a éclaté de rire ! J'ai cru que Snape allait la tuer sous nos yeux !  
- Quelle idée aussi ! gloussa Alicia, Se moquer de Snape comme ça… Cette fille a vraiment un problème ! »

Angelina se mit à rire mais se reprit quand elle vit les jumeaux se lever de table.

« Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour lui jouer un mauvais tour ! les sermonna t-elle, Fred ! George ! Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi vous vous acharnez sur elle, je lui ai parlé un peu, elle est plutôt sympa... »

Ils haussèrent les épaules, puis George interrogea Lee sur la colle de leur proie. Elle s'étalerait de 20h à minuit. Quatre heures ! Snape devait vraiment être furieux !

« C'est parfait pour nous, en tout cas ! Tout se dérouleras comme prévu ce soir ! Allez Fred, Sprout est en train de manger, c'est le bon moment pour aller faire un tour dans les serres. A plus tard tout le monde ! »

Et sans attendre une autre réflexion moralisatrice de la redoutable Angelina, ils déguerpirent vers la réalisation de leur machiavélique piège.

* * *

Chrsytal se dirigeait d'un air décidé vers la volière. On ne se moquait pas impunément d'un membre de la famille SaintAnge. Les professeurs de Hogwarts allait l'apprendre à leurs dépens. Elle monta les escaliers d'un pas rapide et choisit avec attention un des hiboux de l'école. Il en fallait un rapide, capable d'arriver à Paris avant la nuit. Elle prit un hibou grand duc au plumage noir et fixa à sa patte la lettre qu'elle venait de rédiger. Madame Maxime réglerait la situation en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « strass ».

Accoudée à la fenêtre, elle regarda s'éloigner l'oiseau dans le ciel clair et gris du mois de novembre. A présent, elle n'avait plus qu'à se venger de la personne à l'origine de ces humiliations. La même personne depuis deux ans déjà. Cette saleté de Moulin. Elle aperçut soudain deux tête rousses se glisser dans les serres du château. Elle sourit en se rappelant le plan qu'elle avait entendu le matin même. 1h30. La tour d'Astronomie. Qu'importe la magouille dans laquelle s'était encore fourrée Giselle. Chrystal allait faire en sorte que cette fois, elle ne s'échappe pas de la toile de la Justice.

* * *

(*) Note : Je sais. Ça ne fait pas beaucoup d'élèves par classe, mais je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il y en ait beaucoup plus dans les livres de Rowling.

* * *

_Que de mystères ! Que de suspens !Quel tour les jumeaux vont-ils donc jouer à notre héroïne ?_  
_Combien y a t-il d'élèves dans les classes de Poudlard ?_  
_Va t-elle survivre à sa détention avec Rogue ?_  
_Pourquoi un hibou grand duc au plumage noir ?_  
_Mais surtout, va t-elle parvenir à oublier cet égocentrique d'Olivier Dubois ?_  
_Se remettra t-elle de la plaie sanguinolente qui meurtrit son petit cœur ?_  
_Qui est ce Jacques qui tombe (presque) comme un cheveu sur la soupe ?_  
_  
Vous le saurez (sûrement), (pas sûr, en fait), en lisant le prochain chapitre de_

**FrenchTouch! A so-called adventure of Giseeeeeelle Moulin !**


	7. Whose web is it, petty fly ?

_Cher lecteur, bonjour !  
Pas de nouvelle, bonne nouvelle ! C'est ce qu'on dit, non ? Et comme je n'ai pas encore eut d'échos de cette nouvelle version des aventures de Giselle Moulin, je me dis que c'est parce que je suis sur la bonne voie ! Bon bah alors, je vais continuer l'histoire sur ma lancée ! Ça me ferait plaisir, bien sûr de recevoir des reviews, mais surtout, les critiques me permettraient de m'améliorer.  
Bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

Petit lexique :  
Hogwart : Poudlard  
Trophy room : salle des trophés  
Pr. Snape : Pr. Rogue  
Filch : Rusard  
Potions master : maître des potions  
Beater : batteur  
Venomous tentacula : tentacula vénéneuse  
Quaffle : souaffle

* * *

**French touch! (A so-called adventure of Giselle Moulin)**

**Chapter 7 : Whose web is it, petty fly ?**

_Hogwarts_, le 22 novembre.

Giselle sortit de sa retenue avec _Snape _plus éreintée et écœurée que jamais. Elle venait de passer quatre heures à éviscérer des papillons vénéneux au nom imprononçable. Un travail minutieux, qui l'avait rendu nauséeuse. Ses yeux la piquaient comme elle n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer. Qui aurait cru que les organes internes d'un papillon soient aussi petits ? Qu'y même aurait cru qu'ils avaient des organes distincts dans leur petit corps mous et répugnant ? École de tarés !

* * *

Elle se laissa tomber dans un canapé de la salle commune au coté de Yvain. Si c'était du réconfort qu'elle cherchait auprès de son ami, elle était mal tombée. Celui-ci se trouvait en pleine discussion avec les membres de l'équipe de _Quidditch_. Tous plus tordus les uns que les autres ceux là. Apparemment ils étaient en pleine recherche des plus mauvais coups à faire pour saboter le prochain match des _Gryffindors_.  
Bon prince, Yvain tenta de faire participer sa voisine au visage morose, dans le but de l'aider à s'intégrer dans la maison qu'ils occupaient, en lui demandant ce qu'elle pensait des techniques plus ou moins orthodoxes qu'ils évoquaient. Idée fatale. Giselle se mit à ricaner.  
« - Avec le sport, c'est pas la peine de se prendre la tête avec la triche. On est bon ou on ne l'est pas. »  
Les joueurs se turent. Derrick et Bole en parfait petit clone de Marcus Flint, fronçaient leurs sourcils simiesques. Ce dernier demanda à Giselle de préciser son propos. Yvain sentit venir la chute et essaya de changer de sujet… (« Bulstrode ferait une excellente _beater_ si jamais Derrick ou Bole venait à se blesser, vous ne pensez pas ? ») Mais tout le monde l'ignora, Giselle sourit elle se sentait d'humeur assassine, et tant pis si c'était son meurtre à elle qui clôturerait la scène :  
« -Le dernier match parle de lui même, non ? Ils ont gagné et vous avez perdu. _Loosers. _  
Silence de la part des joueurs. Ce n'était pas ce soir qu'elle se ferait de nouveaux amis. Soudain, ils se mirent à crier tous en même temps. Des cris de protestations, de justifications de _quaffles_ manqués s'élevèrent (au milieu d'insultes et d'onomatopée peu flatteuses digne d'un troll).  
« - Ne l'écoutez pas, cria Marcus Flint (quand on parle de la bête…) par dessus le bordel général, Sa parole ne vaut rien, elle traîne beaucoup avec les _gryffindors_ après tout. »  
(Si seulement ! pensa Giselle)  
« - Qu'y a t-il de mal à fréquenter les meilleurs ? » susurra une voix cristalline.  
Tout le monde sursauta. Depuis l'_evanesco_ de ce matin, les _slytherins_ craignaient Chrystal SaintAnge.  
« - Je peux te parler Giselle Moulin ? »  
Oula ! Giselle moulin ? Quand Chrystal utilisait un nom en entier, ce n'était en général pas un signe de quiétude à venir.

Celle-ci se leva néanmoins et se planta devant la belle rousse qui la toisait de haut avec une lueur maligne au fond de ses prunelles émeraudes.  
« - Nous avons quelques amis en commun je crois.  
- Ah bon ?  
- Ne fais pas l'innocente avec moi. Tu parles beaucoup avec les membres de l'équipe de Griffondor. D'ailleurs Oliver…  
- Oliver ? Le capitaine ?  
- Lui-même, bref, il m'a dit qu'il voulait te parler. Je n'ai pas bien compris pourquoi… Je passe juste le message. Un peu comme cupidon…Enfin, il t'attend dans la _Trophy room_…  
- Maintenant ?  
- Maintenant. »  
Giselle hésita. C'était sûrement un coup fourré. Pourquoi Chrystal lui délivrerait un message aussi plaisant s'il était vrai ? Elles se détestaient mutuellement depuis... comme toujours. Mais il y vait ce doute, troublant, voluptueux. Et si Oliver Wood l'attendait réellement ?  
Lecteur ! Ne blâme pas la bêtise d'une jeune fille de treize ans ! Surtout quand cette propension à faire de mauvais choix ou à trop écouter ses hormones, il ne se passerait pas grand chose dans les aventures de Giselle Moulin !

Pfiouuu. La tit Giselle plus rapide que la lumière ! La voilà qui se ru hors de la salle. Sans concerter son ami Yvain, sans remarquer la lueur victorieuse qui brille dans les yeux de Chrystal. Elle court à travers les cachots. Elle monte un étage, un autre, tourne au coin de quelques couloirs et enfin arrive devant la salle où l'objet de ses pensées les plus moites était censé l'attendre.

Vide bien entendu. Elle fait quelque pas, en haletant à cause de sa course folle. Chrystal l'a encore bien eu. Il n'y a personne ici. Aussi, cela aurait été bizarre qu'Oliver Wood désire lui parler à cette heure. Il n'avait pas eu l'air emballé par leur dernière « discussion ». Elle haussa les épaules, au moins elle avait tenté (une fois de plus et au mépris de la dignité la plus élémentaire) sa chance. Elle se retourna pour partir.

Des coupes flottaient dans les airs, juste devant la sortie. Alors c'était ça, le vrai coup fourré de Chrystal ! Peu importe ses motivations, le piège de Chrystal tombait fort mal. Elle n'avait plus beaucoup de temps avant son rendez vous avec les fournisseurs des _Ws_, et il était hors de question d'arriver en retard, à une occasion de remplir un peu ses poches trouées et ô combien vides.

* * *

Tout à coup, quelques petites coupelles dorées se jetèrent sur elle. Giselle roula sur le sol pour les éviter et, entraînée par sa chute, percuta une armoire, qui se renversa sur son dos. Je vous laisse imaginer le bruit. Affolée par le bordel (oui, c'est le mot) métallique, Giselle décupla ses forces et réussit à se dégager. C'est alors qu'un bruit mille fois pire que celui de l'entrechoquement des trophées se fit entendre. Un miaulement enroué. A l'autre bout de la salle, dans un rayon de lune, Miss Teigne, la regardait de ses grands yeux jaunes. Des bruits de pas se rapprochaient rapidement par cette extrémité. La sortie près de Giselle était toujours gardée par les coupes enchantées. Elle jura. Bien que très simpliste, le plan de Chrystal était excellent. Mais pas suffisamment adapté à une mouche aussi subtile que notre Giselle Moulin. La parade s'imposa d'elle-même dans son esprit surentraîné à ce genre de situation : foncer dans le tas (le mur de métal, en l'occurrence).

Giselle s'élança, et se retrouva bientôt à dévaler les escaliers en direction de la tour d'astronomie. Son visage lui faisait affreusement mal. Elle s'était servit de ses bras pour essayer de dégager, en vain, les coupes qui lui barraient le passage et l'une d'elle lui avait donné l'équivalent d'un uppercut au menton tandis que le rebord d'une autre lui avait tailladé l'arcade sourcilière. Et elle s'attendait à avoir un coca à l'œil droit au ressentir de la douleur qui palpitait à cet endroit. Elle s'arrêta de courir au pied de la tour et souffla un peu. Il était une 1h20. Parfait. Elle allait pouvoir récupérer la commande des Ws.

Elle gravit les marches en sautillant (sa cheville lui faisait un peu mal). Puis arriva sur la plate forme où habituellement les élèves regardaient les étoiles. Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen d'y accéder : les escaliers et la porte qu'elle venait de monter. Elle s'assit sur le mur et regarda le ciel. Tout allait bien, elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre la livraison, peut être pourrait elle se rapprocher des fournisseurs et les utiliser à ses propres fins, et …

Un chuintement, tout à coup, se fit entendre dans les escaliers, Giselle se retourna d'un bond et vit la porte claquer. Elle se précipita et essaya de l'ouvrir, mais la porte était verrouillée. Elle sortit sa baguette magique et lança_ alohomora_ sur la serrure. Il y eut une explosion et Giselle fut projeté en arrière et retomba sur le sol de pierre. Un rire retentit de l'autre coté de la porte.  
« - Bonne nuit, Mouchie ! » dit la voix étouffée de _Katie Bell._  
Giselle écarquilla les yeux. Quoi, ça aussi c'était un piège ! Sans se soucier de se faire entendre, elle se mit à hurler des insultes à la joueuse qui ricanait derrière la porte :  
« -SALE NYMPHE LIMPHATIQUE DEGENEREE ! GROSSE GALINACE SCOlOPENDRIQUE ! »  
Elle se tut tout à coup. Il n'y avait plus personne derrière la porte.  
« - J'en étais sur. Tu as fui, sale sac à puce syphilitique de _gryffindor_ ! La queue entre les jambes ! niark niark…  
- Qui est là ! Ouvrez ! »  
Le cœur de Giselle s'arrêta. Katie avait quitté la tour d'Astronomie. Parce que Giselle hurlait. Et que les hurlements la nuit, c'est le meilleur moyen d'attirer _Filch._OMG.

En bas de la tour, caché dans es buissons, les jumeaux se frottaient les mains.  
« - Excellent ! Cette idiote a attiré _Filch_ avec ses cris !  
- c'est vraiment une proie idéale, cette fille…  
- A présent, passons à l'opération : Tue-mouche, le vert tueur !  
- Je préfére : Attrape-mouche le terminator naturel !  
- Trop compliqué.  
- C'est toi le compliqué… Prêt ?  
- Prêt !  
- _WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA_!e

Trouvez une solution. Giselle avait dépassé le stade de la panique. Trouvez une solution. Rien ne pouvait plus la surprendre. Trouvez une solution. Un tentacule noir se glissa sur son épaule. Trouvez une solution. Giselle se retourna et manqua de s'évanouir. Trois _venomous tentacula_ lui faisaient face. Trouvez une solution. Maintenant. Comment avaient-elles pu se retrouver en haut de la tour ? MAINTENANT ! Sauter dans le vide.

_Filch _s'évertuait à ouvrir la porte à grand coup d'épaule. Il beuglait à chacun de ses assauts. Enfin, il allait attraper un de ces délinquants sans scrupules… Des pas dans l'escalier.  
« -Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ?  
- _Professor Snape_ ! _Professor Quirrell_ ! Vous tombez bien ! Un élève s'est enfermé dans la tour !  
- Poussez-vous, Argus. » Dit sèchement le _Potions master_. Un éclair blanc illumina la porte, et elle tourna sans bruit sur ses gonds. Un tentacule se glissa dans passage tout juste libérer et s'enroula autour de la cheville du sorcier.  
« -Qu'est ce que… »  
La porte s'ouvrit en grand. Les plantes déchaînées se jetèrent sur les trois hommes.

* * *

Accrochée au rebord d'une fenêtre. Giselle déglutit. Elle était censée se faire de l'argent ce soir. Et elle vivait un cauchemar. Non, son pire cauchemar en fait. Elle entendait des cris qui venaient du haut de la tour. Apparemment, _Filch_ avait réussit à ouvrir la porte.

Malgré sa situation, Giselle ne pu s'empêcher de ricaner. Ricanement qui s'enrailla bien vite quand elle reconnu une voix sèche ordonner au concierge de ne pas bouger. Quelques éclairs plus tard, et une forme sombre se pencha du bord de la tour. Comme aimanté par la culpabilité, Giselle leva les yeux. Le regard froid qu'elle rencontra ne lui laissa aucun doute sur la véracité de cette hypothèse : elle était foutue.  
« - Ne bougez pas ! ordonna le _professor Snape_. _Filch_, je crois reconnaitre l'élève. Aller attendre dans le_ hall_, elle devra y passer pour retourner à sa salle commune. »  
Les paroles destinées au concierge avaient été murmurés, mais le vent et la position de Giselle lui permirent d'en comprendre le principal. A savoir, qu'elle était effectivement foutue. La forme sortit de son champ de vision. Il fallait qu'elle fasse vite, qu'elle se dépêche de descendre et d'aller se cacher avant que_ Snape_n'arrive au bas de la tour. Elle commença à se déplacer latéralement, peut-être qu'une fenêtre était ouverte ? Cet espoir avorta rapidement, elle n'avait pas le temps d'en trouver une. Giselle se mit à réfléchir à un autre plan. Quand elle vit de la lumière dans une cabane située à l'orée de la forêt. Elle pourrait se cacher par là jusqu'au matin ? Agile, et habituée à escalader les façades des bâtiments de l'académie de Beauxbâton (ce qui est encore le meilleur moyen de se déplacer discrètement, si, si, si !) elle atteignit bien vite une hauteur d'où elle pouvait se laisser tomber sans danger.

Dans un buisson. Devinez lequel !  
« - Ouch ! »  
Giselle sentait quelque chose mou sous ses fesses. Quelque chose qui laissait échapper des gémissements étouffés. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser de question, une personne la reversa brutalement.  
« - Ça va Fred ?  
- Cette crétine était assise sur mon visage !  
- C'est bien fait pour ta gueule ! » Chuchota avec fureur la crétine en question.  
Giselle se remit debout en les toisant. Ils étaient plus grands qu'elle, mais ils ne l'impressionnaient pas du tout. Pas après ce soir.  
« - Vous allez me le payez.  
- T'as été trop conne de croire qu'on voulais faire affaire avec toi. T'es à _Slytherin_...  
- … et comme si c'était pas suffisant, t'es bête comme tes pieds !  
- Vous feriez mieux de vous casser et plus vite que ça.  
- Ah oui. ? Et qu'est ce que tu vas nous faire, sinon ? »  
Ils ne la prenaient clairement pas au sérieux.  
« - Moi rien. Enfin pas tout de suite. Mais y a _Snape_ qui m'a vu, il doit être à ma recherche maintenant. »

Et elle déguerpit, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, sans un regard de plus pour eux.  
Elle allait se venger. Ça oui ! Mais pas cette nuit, elle devait se mettre en sûreté. Et puis, malgré sa colère et son sentiment de trahison étaient aviver par son désir de devenir amie avec ces deux enfoirés. Ils étaient intelligents, imaginatifs, ils connaissaient l'école comme leur poche, et puis elle aurait rit de cette soirée si cela n'avait pas été elle, la victime de cette farce cruelle.  
Elle détalait vers la forêt, les jumeaux devaient en faire autant mais vers un de ces passages dont ils avaient le secret. Son plan continuait de se former dans sa tête. Elle allait rejoindre l'orée, et elle la longerait pour rejoindre la cabane du géant. Elle serait en sécurité près de cette habitation, les créatures bizarres qui vivaient dans la mystérieuse, et effrayante, forêt de _Hogwarts_ ne devaient pas s'en approcher.

Les yeux rivés sur la lumière qui brillaient derrière les fenêtres de chez _Hagrid_, elle ne vit pas la forme immense qui s'acheminait vers le château, à grands pas de géant. Et… bam !  
Giselle se retrouva à terre, encore, et son nez saignait. Comme si elle venait de se prendre un mur.  
« - Oh ! Non ! Ma cape de brocard ! Un cadeau de la famille Saint… MOULIN ! »  
Le rugissement faillit ôter l'ouïe de Giselle à jamais. Sur le point de s'évanouir de terreur, elle leva les yeux vers la géante qui la toisait avec colère. Après la _Trophy room_ piégée et les _venomous tentacula_, Madame Maxime. Normal.

* * *

_Quelle action pétaradante !  
Quelle sombre avenir attends notre pauvre Giselle Moulin ?  
Va t-elle se faire écraser, étrangler, dépecer par les mains immenses de sa directrice ?  
Comment compte t-elle prendre sa revanche sur les jumeaux tout en devenant leur amie ?  
Oliver Wood la regardera t-elle jamais autrement que comme un meuble ?  
Quelle police préférez vous ? (Moi, gentium book basic et roman pour les titres)  
Et enfin , y a t-il de l'inconnaissable ?  
Vous le saurez (puisque je vous le dit, croyez moi!) en lisant le prochain chapitre de_

**FrenchTouch ! (A so-called adventure of Giseeeeeelle Moulin!)**


	8. Flies don't cry

Petit Lexique :

Hogwarts : Poudlard  
Great Hall : Grande Salle  
Pr. Snape : Pr. Rogue  
Pr. Sprout : Pr. Chourave  
Madam Pomfrey : madame Pomfresh  
Filch : Rusard  
The Sorting Hat : le choixpeau magique  
Herbology : botanique  
Transfiguration : métamorphose  
Charms : sortilège

* * *

**French Touch !(A so-called adventure of Giselle Moulin)**

**Chapter 8 : Flies don't cry**

_Hogwarts_, le 23 novembre.

Giselle se tenait devant l'entrée de la salle commune. Comment en était-elle arrivée là ? De tous les scénarios qu'elle avait imaginés, aucun ne ressemblait de près ou de loin à ce qui s'était passé cette nuit. Dans le meilleur des cas, elle était censée s'enfuir d' _Hogwarts _avec les beaux inconnus (aux yeux ardents et au corps d'éphèbe) qui devaient apporter la marchandise des Weasley, d'ailleurs elle gardait la marchandise, trouvait une idée géniale, gagnait un gros tas d'or, devenait la sorcière la plus puissante et la plus adulée du monde. Dans le pire… en fait elle ne l'avait pas imaginé. Mais il devait ressembler à la réalité. Peut-être avec juste quelques morts de plus.  
Tout ça c'était la faute de SaintAnge, si elle n'avait pas envoyé une lettre à Madame Maxime, Giselle aurait pu s'échapper.

* * *

_Hogwarts_, la nuit précédente.

La directrice, tirant son élève par l'oreille, avançait en dissertant sur la délinquance juvénile et la débauche, cette satanée source de fascination pour les esprits naïfs des jeunes sorciers d'aujourd'hui. Cela ne ce serait certainement pas passé à son époque, ce genre de chose ! _Snape_, qui attendait à l'entrée du château accueillit la directrice de l'Académie avec d'autant plus de courtoisie qu'elle maltraitait l'élève victime de son… non coupable de désobéissance. Madame Maxime lui annonça qu'elle souhaitait voir le directeur et c'est d'un air guilleret de chauve souris maladive que _Snape_ la conduisit jusqu'à la gargouille qui gardait l'escalier en spirale. Ils arrivèrent au bureau du directeur. Il était vide. Ils y abandonnèrent Giselle, pour aller chercher _Dumbledore_.

Giselle se retrouva donc à nouveau seule, dans ce vaste bureau. Il était toujours aussi intéressant, mais elle n'avais pas le cœur à écarquiller les yeux d'extase devant les merveilles qu'il contenait. Son œil droit commençait à enfler, dans quelques minutes, elle saurait enfin ce que toucher avec les yeux veut dire , de façon littérale. Ce devait être douloureux. Elle le remarqua le vieux chapeau qui traînait toujours sur une des étagères. Elle avait envie de l'essayer. C'était idiot, mais elle en mourrait d'envie. Et puis, après les péripéties de cette nuit, elle était quasi-certaine de recevoir une punition comme elle n'en avait encore jamais reçu. Peut-être même allait-elle être renvoyée. Alors, que risquait-elle à être surprise avec le vieux chapeau du vieux directeur sur sa jeune tête ? Elle s'approcha de l'étagère et s'empara de l'accessoire à l'allure miteuse. Elle le posa sur sa tête, il lui tombait quasiment sur les yeux, elle se retourna dans tous les sens pour chercher un miroir.  
« - Qu'est ce que tu fais là, toi ? »  
Giselle sursauta. Personne. La pièce était vide. Quelqu'un avait parlé, non ? Elle avait du halluciner. A cause des coups. Elle avait peut-être perdu trop de sang. Oh non ! Et si elle mourrait là ! Maintenant ! Ce serait terrible !  
« - Pas autant que de lire tes pensées, je te rassure.  
Giselle était effarée. Les vieux dans les portraits dormaient. Il n'y avait personne d'autre dans le bureau, ou bien...

« - Où êtes vous ? murmura t-elle d'une petite voix.  
- Où je suis ? Tu m'as mis sur ta tête, crétine !  
- Sur ma... Vous êtes le chapeau ?  
- Lui-même !  
- Waw ! Ce que les objets de _Dumbledore _sont cool ! Mais vous êtes là pourquoi ? Vous lui faite la conversation quand il se sent seul, c'est ça ?  
- TU n'es pas très maligne, n'est ce pas ? Je suis the _Sorting Hat_ !  
- Enchanté, _Mr Sorting Hat_ ! Moi c'est Giselle Moulin. Et vous faites quoi dans la vie ?  
- Attends un peu, petite insolente, je vais te montrer mon rôle à _Hogwarts_. Hum,...Je vois… »

Une conversation animée et le bruit de nombreux pas dans l'escalier résonnèrent derrière la porte. La porte s'ouvrit et _Dumbledore_ entra, suivit de _Snape _et Chrystal, Madame Maxime qui se disputait avec le _professor McGonagall_, suivit de _Madam Pomfrey_ et du _professor Sprout_.  
« - C'est un scandale ! Comment osez vous remettre en question notre équipe pédagogique ! » criait le professeur de _Transfiguration_.  
« - C'était une attitude indigne du professorat ! Bafoué de cette manière l'élite de l'Académie de ... » rugissait Madame Maxime, une main posée sur l'épaule de Chrystal qui avait la décence de ne plus savoir où se mettre.

Elle n'avait jamais assister à un échange entre professeurs aussi... vigoureux ? Elle n'avait pas le mot pour décrire la scène. Giselle si. C'était une grosse engueulade.

Le professeur _Sprout_ s'en prenait à au _potions master _:  
« - Un_ incendio_ aurait suffit, Severus ! Quel besoin de les dessécher ! Ces _venomous tentacula _sont rarissimes ! Et ce traumatisme…  
- J'ai choisit au plus rapide, » rétorquait-il d'un ton implacable, « Elles étouffaient _Filch_et nous en avons encore besoin au vu du nombre d'élèves qui se balade impunément dans ...

- **_GRYFFINDOR_**! »

Giselle se figea. Tout le monde se tut dans le bureau. Seul Dumbledore souriait.  
« -Eh bien. Voilà un intéressant retournement de situation. » déclara t-il.  
Giselle s'empressa d'ôter le chapeau et de le reposer sur l'étagère. Elle n'osait pas regarder les professeurs ou Chrystal et restait les yeux rivés sur le sol. Le chapeau avait crier. Et elle avait le sentiment d'avoir fait quelque chose qui ne pouvait pas être défait.  
Puis les professeurs se remirent à parler tous en même temps.  
« - Dumbledore ! J'exige une explication !, rugit la directrice de Beaubâton en recouvrant les voix de tous les autres.  
« - C'est une histoire sans précédent, nous devons en discuter immédiatement. » déclarait le professeur d'_Herbology_.  
« - Non. Cette petite a besoin d'être soignée et de se reposer. Le reste peut attendre demain matin. » rétorqua l'infirmière.  
Quant aux deux directeurs des maisons rouge et verte, ils étaient en train de débattre de la punition à donner à l'élève et si oui ou non, des points devaient être enlevés à la maison _Gryffindor_.  
« - Techniquement, elle n'en faisait pas encore partie ! » s'époumonait McGonagall, tandis que Snape ricanait en lui répétant que ses élèves étaient officiellement devenus les plus dissipés de l'école.

Le directeur leva la main, et tout le monde se tut à nouveau. D'une voix calme, sage et avisée, il répondit aux demandes de chacun.  
« - _The Sorting Hat_ créer un contrat magique entre l'élève et l'école que personne ne peut annuler. Je crains que vous n'ayez pas d'autre choix que de la renvoyer de l'Académie à présent. »

Madame Maxime acquiesça. Elle était assez satisfaite de la tournure des événements. Bonne chance à ce fou de Dumbledore ! L'élève Moulin était loin d'être un atout pour une école!

Le directeur continuait sa tirade :  
« - Miss Moulin, bienvenu à Hogwarts ! Pour ce soir, vous êtes sous la garde de Madam Pomphrey, vous rejoindrez dès demain votre nouvelle maison. Vous êtes dès à présent placée sous la responsabilité du professeur McGonagall et elle décidera de la sanction que vous écoperez suite aux événements de cette nuit. Je crois qu'il est l'heure pour nous tous d'aller nous coucher, Madam Maxime, passerez-vous la nuit ici ? »  
- Oui, merci Dumbledore. J'aurai également besoin d'une cheminée. Je dois prévenir les parents de Mademoiselle Moulin. »

* * *

_Hogwarts_, le 23 novembre.

Giselle avait donc dormi à l'infirmerie, et à présent, elle se tenait devant l'entrée de la salle commune des Gryffindors. Il n'y avait pas de quoi paniquer, n'est ce pas ? Ce n'était comme si elle n'avait que des ennemis dans cette maison, … si ?

Giselle prit son courage à deux mains. Elle s'approcha du tableau.  
« - Le mot de passe ? demanda la grosse dame en rose.  
Sauvée ! Pour une fois, son ignorance jouait en sa faveur !

Giselle, le cœur plus léger, se dirigea vers la _Great Hall_. Elle avait besoin de parler à un ami. Elle avait besoin de parler à Yvain. Machinalement, elle s'approcha de la table des _slytherins_.  
Elle prit sur elle et se pencha vers Marcus Flint pour lui demander ou était Yvain.  
« - Aucune idée. Mais il te cherche aussi, je crois. Il a quoi ton œil ?  
- Rien. Merci. »  
Elle aperçu Eddie Carmichael à la table des _Ravenclaws._ Elle aborda le jeune garçon.  
« - Bonjour ! T'as pas vu Yvain ?  
- Oh Giselle ! Je t'ai cherché ce matin ! T'étais ou ? Il faut qu'on parle des paris du prochain match de… Qu'est ce que tu as a l'œil ?  
- Giselle ! » cria la voix de celui qu'elle cherchait.  
Giselle laissa Eddie pour se tourner vers ledit « celui qu'elle cherchait ».  
« - Ben alors, lui dit Yvain, comment ça c'est passé hier soir ?  
- Justement, faut que je te dise…  
- C'est quoi ce truc immonde sur ton œil ?  
- C'est une pâte de _Madam Pomfrey_ pour…  
- La vache ! Qu'est ce que c'est laid ! Ça doit pas être agréable… La couleur est vraiment écœurante !  
- Dis… tu m'écoutes ?  
- Miss Moulin ! »  
Giselle soupira. A croire que le monde entier s'était ligué pour l'empêcher de parler ce matin… On était jamais tranquille dans ce foutu bahut ! Elle se retourna vers le _professor McGonagall_ qui venait de l'apostropher.  
« - Voici votre nouvel emploi du temps, et voici votre table. Je vais présenter la situation à vos nouveaux camarades.  
- C'est sur qu'avec ce genre de discours, je ne risque pas de me sentir comme la nouvelle de service.  
- Vous dîtes ?  
- Rien.  
- Comment va votre œil ?  
-Grrr. »  
(Si, si ! Giselle a bien grogné!)

Le _professor McGonagall_ abandonna sa nouvel proie… heu sa nouvelle élève auprès des troisième année de _Gryffindor._  
« - Heu… Salut… »  
La tête des _Weasley_!

Les nouveaux camarades de classe de Giselle la regardèrent s'asseoir près d'eux,bouche bée. Les jumeaux Weasley faisait une tête encore plus comique que d'habitude. Lee et Aliciala dévisageait avec de grands yeux éberlués. Giselle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Elle adorait faire sensation. C'est alors que d'un air dégoutté, Angelina lui demanda :  
- Qu'est ce que tu as à l'œil ? »

* * *

Yvain et Chrystal se dirigèrent vers la classe de _Charms_. Ils discutaient de la nouvelle. La nouvelle _gryffindor_, c'est ça.  
« - C'est inadmissible, disait Chrystal, elle enfreint le règlement, abîme trois spécimens rarissimes de plantes, et malgré tout cela, _Dumbledore_ l'accueille à _Hogwarts_ ? Où va le monde ! Ce n'est certes pas à Beaubâtons qu'une telle infamie aurait eut lieu…  
- Certes pas, » répondit Yvain en levant les yeux au ciel. Diantre que cette jeune fille était agaçante ! Et à présent que Giselle était à _gryffindor_, c'était seul qu'il devait supporter le fardeau de faire la conversation à SaintAnge. Il était certain que l'arrangement ne seyait pas non plus à son amie Giselle Moulin, il avait remarqué qu'elle avait avalé son petit-déjeuner en vitesse, une main plaquant une serviette contre son œil meurtris… La situation était cocasse mais physiquement peu pratique, et esthétiquement désastreuse : elle avait taché sa robe de sorcière.  
« - Tu m'écoutes ? » fit SaintAnge  
Yvain le lui assura et lui fit son sourire d'adorateur pour qu'elle lui foute la paix.

Chrystal ne pu s'empêcher d'esquisser une légère moue victorieuse. Même si cela la contrariait qu'un sorcier tel que _Dumbledore_ ait cru Giselle Moulin digne de son école, à présent que cette pouilleuse était chez les _Gryffindors_, Chrystal avait le champ libre pour aliéner Yvain à la famille SaintAnge. C'était un garçon extrêmement manipulable, pensait-elle en le voyant déjà la regarder avec des étincelles dans les yeux, bientôt son allégeance irait à une seule femme (ou presque femme) sur terre : la divine elle-même.

* * *

La journée avait été objectivement… heu… bon, Giselle n'avait pas de mot pour la décrire. Elle se sentait trop partagée. D'un coté, elle allait enfin pouvoir se rapprocher des _Gryffindors_, d'un autre, elle n'était plus dans la même maison que son meilleur ami d'un coté, elle avait été accepté dans à _Hogwarts_(ce n'était pas rien, tout de même !), d'un autre elle s'était fait virer de Beaubâton (à vrai dire, çela non plus, ce n'étais pas rien).

C'était comme si son cœur s'était transformé en un bol de soupe de légumes variés, à chaque fois qu'elle plongeait la grande cuillère de sa réflexion dedans, elle découvrait la saveur d'un nouvel ingrédient : elle ressentait de la peur (_Snape_ allait certainement la traiter comme la _gryffindor_ qu'elle était devenu), une vague panique (c'était quand même _Macgo_ la directrice de sa maison à présent), de l'excitation (le prochain match de _Quidditch_ approchait !), de l'espoir (elle était dans la même maison que Wood !), de la curiosité (elle était dans la même maison que le célèbre Harry Potter !), le doux fiel de la vengeance (elle était dans la même maison que ces enfoirés de _Weasley_), et cetera et cetera...  
Bref, en un mot et pour résumé, Giselle découvrait la subtilité des sentiments humains.

* * *

Les troisièmes années de _Gryffindor_ retournait à la salle commune. Giselle, qui marchait à l'arrière du groupe, les regardaient rire et bavarder joyeusement.  
Fred et Lee imitait le bâillement extraordinaire qu'Angelina n'avait pu retenir pendant le cours précédent et qui avait réussit à interrompre le flux monocorde des paroles du professeur Binns. Chaque imitation évoquait de plus en plus le rugissement d'un fauve, et la proie des deux amis semblait de plus en plus sur le point de leur bondir dessus pour les assommer.

Soudain, le groupe se figea. En se haussant sur la pointe des pieds pour voir au dessus des épaules de ses camarades, Giselle aperçut _Peeves_, qui flottait dans le couloir. Il avait des bouteilles d'encre bleues dans les mains et semblait ravis d'avoir trouvé des élèves pour lui servir de cible  
« - Oh non ! fit Giselle, quand elle le reconnut, pas encore cet esprit frappé… »  
Ses camarades tressaillirent, elle venait d'insulté un _Peeves_dangereusement armé là, non ?

« -DISPERSION ! » hurla Lee  
Ce que fit le groupe, telle une volée de corbeaux. Sauf Giselle, qui bousculée par ses pairs, tentait surtout de na pas tomber, telle une fiente.

Alors contre attente, au moment même où _Peeves_ lançais une fiole en verre pleine d'encre turquoise, dangereusement salissante, quelqu'un agrippa Giselle par le bras et l'attira derrière une tapisserie.  
« - Cours ! » lui dit une voix féminine.  
Elles empruntèrent plusieurs passages secrets, finirent par semer _Peeves_, à peu près au niveau du bureau de _Filch_ dont la porte était restée ouverte…

Giselle se sentait assez satisfaite d'elle-même. Non seulement elle avait réussit à échapper à _Peeves_ et du même coup à amener l'esprit frappé à mettre ce qui au son promettait d'être un joyeux souk dans le bureau de _Filch_, mais il s'avérait qu'au moins un des _gryffindors_ l'appréciait assez (ou avait assez pitié d'elle) pour l'avoir aider.  
Et ce malgré l'aura boudeuse qu'elle s'était appliquée à dégager depuis le début de la journée.

Elles commencèrent à bavarder, à se raconter les petits touts et les immenses riens qui font la vie des jeunes de treize ans.  
Giselle était aux anges, dire qu'elle avait cru tout d'abord qu'aucun de ses nouveaux camarades ne l'appréciait vraiment !

Alors que la jeune fille avec qui elle parlait, Patricia, s'intéressait clairement à elle, elle posait pleins de questions ! Sur sa vie en France, sa vie chez les _slytherins_, ses amis, sur Yvain, le _quidditch_, Yvain, la vie à _Hogwart_, Yvain, Yvain, Yvain…  
« -En parlant d'Yvain… , » dit soudain Patricia, elle hésita un instant puis lui demanda si par hasard elle savait pourquoi le garçon ne lui parlait plus…  
« - C'est très simple, répondit Giselle en souriant de toute ses dents, c'est parce que tu es à _Gryffindor_. »  
Comme Patricia avait l'air de ne pas comprendre, elle ajouta :  
« - Les _Gryffindors _ont battu les _Slytherins_ lors du dernier match, et Yvain est du genre rancunier, surtout quand on parle de _Quidditch_ et d'honneur, il n'y a pas grand-chose qui soit plus important à ses yeux…  
- Mais… mais lui et moi… enfin tu es sa meilleure amie, il a certainement du te parler de moi ! »  
Giselle, avec une cruauté enfantine toute innocente, éclata de rire, causant le malheur d'un jeune cœur de lionne et le bonheur de quelques lecteurs sadiques.  
« - Mais pourquoi diable Yvain m'aurait-il parlé de toi ? Ce n'est pas comme si vous étiez proches ou je ne sais quoi !»

Le bon sens, et le visage en décomposition de Patricia, lui firent immédiatement regretter sa réplique. Elle n'avait peut-être pas mis assez de tact dans la fin de la conversation. Le doute se changea en certitude quand la pauvre fille la bouscula et s'engouffra dan la salle commune. Giselle grimaça. Ne serait-ce pas un sanglot qui venait de secouer les épaules de sa … presque nouvelle amie ?

Lorsque Giselle déboula à son tour dans la salle commune, elle vit un pan de la robe de sorcière de Patricia disparaitre dans un escalier.  
« Il va me falloir galérer un moment pour me réconcilier avec elle…, pensa t-elle, Je vais devoir être sympa et amicale pendant un bon bout de temps… Peut-être qu'Yvain pourrait… Ah mais tiens, c'est marrant, en fait à part les couleurs, c'est la même disposition que chez les _slytherins_… Je me demande ce qu'ils diraient tous si je le leur apprenais… Niark ! Niark ! Niark ! »

« - Je viens de croiser Patricia dans l'escalier menant aux dortoirs. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais elle était en pleurs. Vous devriez allez la réconforter, ça à l'air assez sérieux, » dit une fille de première année aux dents de devant proéminentes et aux cheveux ébouriffés à Angelina et Alicia qui discutaient avec leurs amis avachis dans les fauteuils près de la cheminée.  
Un silence tomba sur le groupe et les regards convergèrent tous vers un point nommé Giselle Moulin, qui accessoirement arborait la tête de circonstance assortie à son ricanement machiavélique. (Voir plus haut : « Niark ! Niark ! Niark ! »)

« - Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait, toi ! » lui cria Alicia, en la pointant d'un index accusateur.  
« -…, » fit Giselle qui n'avait pas suivit la scène.  
« - Franchement, je suis la seule à me demander ce que cette vipère fait à _Gryffindor_ ! Elle est mauvaise cette fille ! La preuve ! »  
Alicia attrapa Angelina par le bras et elles partirent vivement vers les dortoirs des filles pour réconforter Patricia.

Giselle, un peu écœurée par la tournure que prenaient les événements, s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, désœuvrée. Elle pourrait aller se coucher, mais la journée ne l'avait pas encore assez désabusée pour lui donner envie de dormir. Et puis la situation n'était pas si mauvaise que cela, surtout qu'un certain capitaine de Quidditch, entouré de ses amis, venait de franchir le trou de la salle commune…  
Wood se dirigea vers les Weasley qui parlaient sur le canapé.  
« - Il faudrait qu'on parle d'un planning d'entraînements pour après Noël… »  
Giselle sourit tandis que Fred le taquinait sur son flegme inexistant.  
« - Hé, regarde qui est là ! » se mit tout à coup à crier un ami à Olivier, « ce ne serait pas cette gamine qui te suit partout ? »  
Oliver regarda Giselle d'un air gêné tout en murmurant quelque chose qui ressemblait à : « Oh non ! Pas elle ! Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait là ? »  
Mais quoique ce fut, les seuls mots que Giselle comprit nettement furent : « Et t'as vu son œil ? C'est carrément dégueu ! »

Giselle sauta sur ses pieds et se dirigea vers le dortoir. Il était vraiment temps qu'elle aille se coucher. Cette journée ne pouvait pas être pire.

« - Mais pourquoi elle monte dans le dortoir des garçons ? » demanda Lee à George.

* * *

_Quel revirement de situation ! Même Dumbledore ne s'y attendait pas !_  
_Giselle va t-elle réussir à séduire Olivier Dubois ?  
Aurait-elle pu deviner les sentiments de Patricia à l'égard d'Yvain et s'éviter une fin de chapitre mortifiante ?_  
_Kiffez-vous autant que moi les scènes mortifiantes que subit Giselle ?_  
_Va t-elle s'intégrer chez les Gryffondors ? _  
_Cela fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas parler de vengeance, vous ne trouvez pas ?_  
_La vie est t-elle un long fleuve tranquille ?_  
_De grandes révélations vous attendent, alors trépignez !_  
_Vous saurez tout, en lisant le prochain chapitre de_

**French Touch ! A so-called adventure of Giseeeelle Moulin !**


	9. An Unidentified Flying Fly

_Cher lecteur, bonjour !  
Un petit mot en passant pour vous dire qu'une petite review, ça fait plaisir et ça peut m'aider à m'améliorer dans la forme comme dans le fond!  
Sur ce, bonne lecture cher lecteur !_

* * *

Petit lexique :

Hogwarts : Poudlard  
School of witchcraft and wizardry : école de sorcellerie  
Great Hall : Grande Salle  
Divination : Divination (j'aurai peut-être pu ne pas le mettre celui-là...)  
Transfiguration : métamorphose  
Madam Pomfrey : Mme Pomfresh  
Gryffindor : Gryffondor  
Hufflepuff : Poufsouffle  
Ravenclaw : Serdaigle  
Slytherin : Serpentard  
Beater : batteur  
Chaser : poursuiveur  
Keeper : gardien  
Seeker : attrapeur  
Bludger : cognard  
Quaffle : souaffle  
Snitch : vif d'or

* * *

**French Touch ! (A so-called adventure of Giselle Moulin)**

**Chapter 9 :An Unidentified Flying ... Fly  
**

_Hogwarts_, le 1 décembre

Enfin le week-end ! Giselle allait pouvoir échapper aux regards furibonds de ses camarades, et avec un peu de chance, lundi, ils auraient oublié les larmes de cette pisseuse de Patricia. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la _great hall_, la plupart des élèves finissaient de petit-déjeuner. Il était 10 heure, c'était tôt pour un samedi matin. Yvain l'aborda en ne s'étaient quasiment pas parler de la semaine. Les cours qu'ils avaient en communs, le cours de _potions _par exemple, n'étaient pas exactement propices aux discussions entre amis.  
« - As-tu fait pleurer une autre de tes petites camarades dernièrement ? »  
Mais en voyant la tête de harpie sauvage qu'avait prise celle de Giselle à ces mots, il s'excusa d'avoir un charme dévastatueur, toujours en quête de chaire fraîche à se mettre sous les lèvres.

Et comme il lui tendait en même temps une tasse de thé et des toasts recouverts d'une gelée aux fruits non identifiés mais à la carnation appétissante, elle lui pardonna de l'avoir transformé en l'ennemi public numéro 1 pour les personnes qu'elle allaient côtoyer jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité.  
Le professeur McGonagall, qui passait par là, lui dit sèchement d'aller manger à table, et Giselle s'assit à sa table, non sans pousser des soupirs déchirants qui firent lever les yeux de Minerva au ciel. Quelle impertinente cette gamine !

Tout à coup, un hibou se posa devant le gobelet de jus de citrouille de Giselle.  
« - Pshht le piaf ! Bouge de là ! » fit elle, agacée.  
L'oiseau lâcha une enveloppe sur le toast tout confituré de Giselle et s'envola.  
« -Oh… c'est pas cool ça… » murmura Giselle en secouant sa lettre.  
Yvain, qui s'était assis à coté d'elle, lui prit le papier des mains.  
« - C'est le sceau de Beaubâton., lui dit-il en déchirant l'enveloppe. Il en sortit un parchemin qu'il lu à voix haute :  
« Mademoiselle Moulin,  
suite à votre renvoi de l'Académie de Beaubâton et à votre inscription à _Hogwarts,__ school of witchcraft and wizardry, _vous avez rendez-vous le samedi 1er décembre à 10h30 dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall afin de finaliser la procédure du transfert. Vos parents seront également présents.  
Bonne continuation,  
Olympe Maxime, directrice de l'Académie de Beaubâton »  
Yvain et Giselle échangèrent un regard.  
« Tes parents seront présents ?  
- Ne prends pas cet air sceptique. Les miracles arrivent de temps en temps. »

* * *

Il était bientôt l'heure du rendez-vous. Yvain accompagna Giselle jusqu'au bureau du professeur de _Transfiguration_, lui dit quelques mots d'encouragements et la laissa. Elle frappa à la porte. Quelqu'un l'ouvrit. Une jeune femme que Giselle n'avait jamais vu de sa vie. Elle lui fit un grand sourire et lui dit en français :  
« Bonjour Giselle ! Je te reconnais, tes parents gardent une photo de toi dans leurs portefeuilles, tu as quand même bien grandi depuis qu'elle a été prise ! »  
Giselle entra dans le bureau en la dévisageant d'une façon plus qu'impolie. Il n'y avait que le professeur McGonagall, en plus de la jeune femme. Ses parents ne s'étaient pas déplacés. C'était à prévoir.  
« Miss Moulin, dit le professeur, votre transfert vient d'être officialiser et toutes les démarches sont terminées. Miss Falbala Tragicomix vient de m'apporter tous les papiers signés et en règle. Donc... bienvenu à _Hogwarts_ miss Moulin et _congratulation_ ! »  
Minerva McGonagall ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à sa nouvelle élè de rien, la petite Giselle Moulin lui faisait pitié. Ses parents s'étaient contenter d'envoyer leur secrétaire. Il est vrai que le couple Moulin avait un travail qui était loin d'être simple et qui leur demandait beaucoup de temps, mais c'était leur fille tout de même. Leur fille unique.

Giselle sortit du bureau. C'était fait. Elle allait enfin pouvoir profiter de son week-end ! Mais avant ça, elle allait devoir se débarrasser de la grande perche à la chute de rein vertigineuse qui semblait décider à « faire connaissance ».C'était donc la nouvelle secrétaire de ses parents, et selon toute vraisemblance, une casse-pied de premier ordre. Falbala, quel nom à coucher dehors ! Encore une jeune prodige provinciale qui débarquait de son village d'Armorique pour faire ses preuve à Paris. Enfin, si ses parents l'avaient recrutée, c'est qu'elle devait être une sorcière hors-pairs !

Falbala s'évertuait à maintenir un semblant de conversation avec Giselle. Lorsqu'elles furent arrivées devant la _Great_ _Hall_, l'élève nouvelle lui fit comprendre que le moment était venu qu'elles se séparent.  
« Je vais rejoindre mes amis. Au revoir.  
- Tu as de la chance d'avoir été acceptée à Poudlard Giselle, cette école est magnifique !  
- Oui. Au revoir.  
- Tes camarades ont l'air sympathiques.  
- Oui. Au revoir? »  
Non. Falbala n'avait pas l'air décidée à repartir ! Ça commençait à devenir gênant. Surtout que certains élèves masculins l'avaient avisée et commençaient à chuchoter et faire leurs intéressants. Il y en a même deux qui se mirent à siffler. Un mal pour un bien. En entendant ces démonstrations de virilités naissantes, la secrétaire parut comprendre qu'elle ferait peut-être mieux de partir.

Elle demanda à Giselle si celle-ci voulait la bien la raccompagner au portail du château.  
« Vous risquez pas de vous perdre, vous savez. Y a un sentier », lui rétorqua la jeune fille.  
Mais Falbala insista et Giselle, sans trop comprendre comme elle en était arrivée là, se retrouva à marcher avec elle dans le chemin boueux qui menait aux portes du parc. Cette sorcière était forte. Très forte. Elle allait devoir restée sur ses gardes.

Falbala semblait convaincu qu'un peu de bavardage allait les faire devenir les meilleures amies du monde. Giselle se renfrognait de plus en plus à chacune de ses tentatives.  
Quand finalement elles arrivèrent au pied du grand portail, un silence de mort régnait entre elles.  
« Écoute, lui dit soudain Falbala, je me doute bien que ce ne doit pas être facile pour toi, avec les parents que tu as, d'avoir une adolescence normale. Je... J'aimerai vraiment t'aider et si jamais tu as un problème, quoi que ce soit comme problème, cours, garçons, chaussures,... n'hésite pas à m'envoyer une lettre. Je suis fille unique moi aussi et à ton âge, je rêvais d'avoir une sœur à qui me confier et qui me conseillerai. »  
Giselle ne répondit pas. Ce discours était trop bizarre de la part d'une quasi inconnue. Elle lui tendit une main protocolaire en la saluant. Falbala lui dit au revoir, sortit de l'enceinte du château et transplanna après lui avoir fait un dernier signe de la main.  
Giselle retourna au château en traînant des pieds. C'était encore une sacré gonzesse que ses parents avaient engagé elle avait l'air gentille et sincère. Et ce n'était pas de sa faute après tout, si elle avait un corps de nymphe !. Giselle se promit d'essayer d'être plus sympa la prochaine fois qu'elle la verrait. Et peut-être de lui parler d'Oliver. Ce genre de fille savait y faire avec les mecs, non ?

* * *

Yvain et Giselle passèrent la fin de la matinée à parler ensemble. Il lui dit que les _Ravenclaw_ était plus sympathique mais aussi beaucoup plus ennuyeux que les _Slytherins_. Trop juste et trop droit dans leurs souliers. Au moins chez les _Slyhtherins_, on se marrait, aux dépends des autres il est vrai mais on se marrait !

Giselle lui parla de Falbala puis lui dit que Jacques ne lui avait pas écrit. Jacques était le petit ami de Giselle. Enfin l'ex. C'était dur de définir leur relation, car depuis que Giselle avait été chassée de Beaubâton, elle n'avait plus eut aucune nouvelle de lui, alors qu'il était plutôt du genre super collant comme petit copain.  
Yvain lui promit de la faire entrer à la fête du nouvel an de Madame Maxime (sur invitation seulement). Les meilleurs éléments de Beaubâton (dont faisait partis Jacques) ne manquaient jamais d'y participer. Ce serait l'occasion de lui demander des explications en face.

* * *

L'après midi, ils croisèrent Eddie Carmichael qui les invita à faire une partie de _Quidditch_ contre lui et ses amis. Ils leurs manquaient cinq autres joueurs, Eddie chargea les deux français de les recruter.  
Yvain accepta avec enthousiasme, Giselle avec un peu moins d'impatience et ils partirent en quête d'autres joueurs.  
« Bon, » dit Yvain, « on se sépare. Tu devrais demander aux filles de ta classe, c'est une bonne occasion pour leur montrer que tu n'es pas une peau de vache, malgré les apparences  
- Vipère, l'insulte suprême chez les _Gryffindor_, c'est vipère. Évite d'inviter des _Slytherins, _le but n'est pas de faire passer ma cote en dessous du niveau de la mer. »

Giselle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Hier soir, au moment où elles se préparaient pour le coucher, elle avait entendu les filles parler de recherches à faire pour le cours de _Divination_. Alors qu'elle les cherchait entre les rayonnages, elle croisa le fille aux cheveux ébouriffés qui pressaient Harry Potter et le petit frère des jumeaux à finir leurs devoirs avant de s'atteler à une certaine autre recherche (mais ceci, est une autre histoire...). Alicia était assise non loin du trio légendaire, Patricia et Angelina devait être en train de chercher des livres.  
Giselle l'aborda en souriant nerveusement et lui demanda si elle était partante pour un match de _Quidditch_ dans l'après midi, avec elle et Yvain.  
« Yvain, c'est ton ami qui est à _Slytherin_, c'est ça ? »lui demanda t-elle une moue de dédain.  
Giselle répondit d'une petite voix qu'il était à _Ravenclaw_ maintenant et que de toute façon, il ne faisait officiellement pas parti de l'école et n'appartenait à aucune maison et qu'il était super sympa et...  
« N'insiste pas, j'ai du travail. »l'interrompit sèchement Alicia.

Giselle s'éloigna de la table. Le recrutement était mal barré. Elle tomba ensuite sur Patricia, au rayon _Divination_. Elle lui fit la même proposition, en insistant (avec la subtilité d'une enseigne publicitaire cernée de néons clignotants rose fuchsia) sur la présence d'Yvain. La jolie _Gryffindor_ rougit et accepta. Tout à coup, des livres situés à hauteur de visage s'écartèrent brusquement et le minois d'Angelina apparut.  
« Il y aura des _Slytherins _?  
- J'ai demandé à Yvain de ne pas en inviter. »répondit précipitamment Giselle, heureuse de cette initiative.  
« Okay. J'en suis alors. J'ai besoin de me défouler.. Je viens de passer une heure à essayer d'interpréter un rêve où j'avalais ma petite cuillère au petit déjeuner. »  
Giselle rit et lui demanda le résultat de son travail.  
« J'ai dit que j'allais avoir une indigestion. » répliqua Angelina, sarcastique.

* * *

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent sur le terrain de _quidditch_, Yvain était déjà là avec trois autres garçons. Ils étaient tous en troisième année : un _ravenclaw_ nommé Davies Roger, et deux _hufflepuffs_, Wayne Hopkins et Cedric Diggory.  
Patricia rougit en voyant Yvain qui retint de justesse un soupir exaspéré. Il lança un regard à Giselle qui signifiait : « t'aurais pu éviter de l'amener celle-là ! »  
Giselle lui répondit par un sourire machiavélique qui voulait dire : « dans ta gueule ! T'avais pas qu'à la draguer pour la laisser tomber et me laisser en supporter les conséquences. » Oui. Certains gestes peuvent remplacer de longues phrases.

L'équipe d'Eddie entra sur le terrain.  
« Oh les gnomes… »murmura Giselle. Un coup de coude d'Yvain lui coupa le sifflet.  
Les amis d'Eddie étaient tous en première ou en deuxième année.  
« Ne te fit pas aux apparences, j'ai vu Eddie, jouer aux entraînements, il est assez bon. »  
-Oui… mais ils sont tout petits… on va pas se battre contre des petits, quand même…  
- Se battre ? » demanda Diggory, « nous allons jouer au _quidditch_, nous n'allons pas nous battre !  
- Tu dis ça parce que tu n'as jamais vu Giselle sur un balais… » ricana Yvain.  
Giselle n'entendis pas cette remarque, elle était en train de convaincre les reste des joueurs de mélanger les deux groupes. Elle n'avait aucune envie de retenir sa force et son talent par pitié pour ces demi-portions.  
Au bout de 5 minute, il fut décidé que ce serait Yvain et Eddie qui choisiraient leurs partenaires, chacun leur tour.  
« Je prends Giselle ! » cria avec empressement Yvain.  
« Drôle de choix… »dit Eddie (« Hé ! » fit Giselle), « moi je choisit Roger.  
-Je prends… Arrête de me souffler dans l'oreille Giselle ! Je ne comprends rien de ce que tu me dis, de toute façon…  
- On prends Angelina ! » hurla Giselle.  
« C'est moi le capitaine ! C'est moi qui choisit ! »la coupa Yvain.  
Angelina s'insurgea :  
« Pourquoi ? Tu ne veux pas me prendre ? Tu trouves que je joue mal, c'est ça ? »  
- Mais non mais non mais pas du tout… T'énerves pas... » ajouta t-il en la voyant fulminer, « d'ailleurs je te choisit, tu vois ? Allez viens…  
- Je prends Cédric. »  
Ils choisirent tous deux trois petits r_avenclaws_ chacun.  
« -Je prends Way… »  
Giselle écrasa le pied de Yvain.  
« Aie ! Fait un peu attention ! Way… »  
Giselle lui écrasa l'autre pied.  
« C'est sur les autres joueurs qu'il faudra taper ! Way… »  
Giselle lui donna un coup de coude.  
« Serait-ce une sorte de nouveau code morse corporel, Giselle ? »  
L'interlocuteur maltraité soupira, il avait bien compris où son amie voulait en venir. Aussi, de mauvais gré, grommela t-il :  
« On prends Patricia. »  
-YES ! » crièrent Patricia et Eddie en même temps. (Ce qui refroidit légèrement l'enthousiasme de la jeune fille en question)

Yvain répartit les rôles de chacun. Il se réservait le rôle du _keeper_, Terry Boot serait le _seeker_, Stephen Cornfoot et Kevin Entwhistle les _beaters_, et les trois filles seraient les _chasers_.

L'équipe adversaire se composait de: Michael Corner (_keeper_), Eddie, Roger, Morag MacDougal (_chasers_), Cédric (_seeker_), Anthony Goldstein et Wayne (_beaters_). Ils s'étaient trouvés un nom d'équipe : _Hogwarts' Falcons._

« Et nous, on a pas de nom d'équipe ? » demanda Kevin à Yvain quand ils entendirent le cris de guerre de leurs adversaires.  
« On peut prendre quelques minutes pour en trouver un... Que dites vous des _Knights _?  
- Ça ne sonne pas vraiment comme un nom d'équipe... » fit remarquer Stephen.  
« C'est parce que ça manque d'esprit combatif, je propose _the fierce Knights of Hogwarts_. » dit Angelina.  
Patricia soupira et dit qu'ils allaient simplement faire une partie de _quidditch _amicale, pas reconquérir l'Amérique, le nom faisait trop guerrier à son goût. Terry approuva de la tête à ces mots. Pour lui le nom devait être moins spécifique.  
« On y va ? » leur cria le capitaine des _Falcons_. Ils commençaient à s'impatienter.  
« Il est temps de prendre une décision... » disait Yvain alors qu'ils se positionnaient sur le terrain.  
Soudain, Giselle lui murmura à l'oreille qu'elle avait trouver un moyen de combiner les idées de tout le monde.  
Yvain, dans un moment d'oubli, décida de suivre Giselle sur ce coup là. Il lança à l'équipe adverse qui se préparait à s'élancer dans les airs :  
« _Beware! Beware petty Falcons ! Beware of... _»  
Et Giselle hurla :  
« _THE FIERCE TEAM OF THE FAIRY KNIGHTS ! _»

Yvain s'empressa de siffler le début du match. Seule une victoire, sanglante si possible, pouvait rattraper ce coup là. Lui même avait faillit exploser de rire en entendant le nom ridicule que Giselle avait mis au point pour l'équipe. Avant de se rappeler que c'était lui, le capitaine de cette équipe. Les joueurs s'élevèrent dans les airs, le match pouvait enfin commencé...

Angelina s'empara du _quaffle,_ fonça à toute vitesse vers les buts adverses et marqua.  
« Ben... Ils sont nazes ou quoi ? Y a pas que des demis portions parmi eux pourtant… »  
Ce charmant commentaire de notre charmante gaffeuse résonna dans le stade. Elle eut droit à de charmants regards furibonds et, quand le _quaffle_ fut relancé un charmant _bludger_ de la part de Wayne Hopkins.  
Quinze minutes plus tard le score était de 70 à O en faveur de la _Fierce Team _ de Yvain. Les _chasers_ adverses avaient du mal à s'approcher des cercles d'or et quand ils y parvenaient et tiraient, Yvain bloquait à tous les coups. Mais ils n'atteignaient pas souvent un périmètre qui leur permette le tir. L'arme secrète deYvain agissait bien avant. Le génie de ce capitaine, son coup d'éclat, selon lui, c'était d'utiliser Giselle comme _bludger_ humain. Son ordre : foncer dans tous les joueurs adverses qui détenaient le _quaffle_. Sa capacité de réussite : 100 % (elle accompagnait sa course d'un hurlement guerrier aussi terrifiant que son sourire carnassier)

« C'est n'importe quoi ce match ! » hurlait Wayne à chaque assaut de la joueuse.  
« Rien ne l'interdit » répliqua Eddie en riant, « et puis on est là pour se marrer, non ?  
- Elle est complètement tarée…  
- Ça messieurs » leur lança Giselle entre deux actions, « c'est ce que vous les britanniques, vous appelez le _french flair_ ! »

Wayne lui envoya un _bludger_ qu'elle se prit en plein dans le ventre. Mais elle ne ralentit pas sa course, bien au contraire… (« une façon de jouer héroïque » commentera Angelina plus tard, sans savoir que, sous le choc, Giselle s'était tout simplement crispée sur le manche de son balais, ce qui l'avait fait accélérer sans le vouloir.) et sa collision, plus violente que prévue, avec Roger fit lâcher le _quaffle _à ce dernier.

Tout à coup, Yvain cria à notre joueuse au style si particulier :  
« Cédric ! Marque Cédric ! il a vu le _snitch _! »  
En effet, Cédric fonçait vers Giselle-ne voyait-pas quoi-, mais il fonçait, et Terry Boot, leur _seeker_fonçait également dans la même direction. Mais il était trop loin. Cédric arriverait avant lui. Ils perdraient le match. Et ce n'était pas parce qu'il s'agissait d'un simple match amical qu'il ne fallait pas écraser leurs adversaires ! Non mais !

Il n'y avait plus qu'une solution…

Giselle accéléra, et ce qui devait arriver, arriva.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, à l'infirmerie.  
« Une façon de jouer héroïque… Je n'avais jamais vu ça avant… Ah !Giselle ! Tu es réveillée ? Comment te sens-tu ? »  
Angelina était assise sur le bord du lit, son visage semblait littéralement illuminé par le sourire qu'elle offrait à Giselle. Celle ci voulut le lui rendre mais elle se doutait bien que le résultat devait être piteux. Elle se sentait minable et courbaturée.  
Et quelque chose clochait dans cette scène. Pas le fait qu'Angelina soit à ses cotés à son réveil, après tout c'était une fille au caractère chaleureux et elle avait l'air de l'apprécier. Il y avait autre chose, mais Giselle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus... Elle n'avait pas d'amnésie pourtant... Elle se rappelait bien l'ordre de son capitaine, qu'elle avait évidemment suivi, elle avait volé à toute vitesse, droit sur Cédric Diggory pour l'empêcher d'attraper le _snitch_, et sa collision avec... Non... Sa collision avec...  
« _OH ! THE SL... SLUG ! _»  
Giselle s'était redressée d'un coup.  
Elle se débattait contre Angelina qui essayait de la maintenir dans son lit. Ses jurons et les menaces de morts qu'elle proférait attirèrent _Madam_ _Pomfrey_. Cette dernière lui ordonna de se calmer si elle ne voulait se faire administrer une potion de sommeil si puissante qu'elle la ferait dormir pour tout le reste du week-end mais la laisserait suffisamment en forme pour retourner en cours dès le lundi matin.

L'argument fit mouche. Giselle se laissa sagement border à nouveau par l'infirmière, puis quand elle fut partie, elle chuchota avec une colère relativement maîtrisée à Angelina :  
« Où est cette saleté de limace de Patricia ? J'espère qu'elle s'est bien ramassée ! Quelle s'est brisée tous les os ! Qu'elle a plus de bleus que moi ! Et des dents en moins !  
- Elle n'a pas... Elle est déjà sortie de l'infirmerie... Quand vous êtes tombées, heu... En gros, tu as amortie sa chute...  
- Qu... QU... QUOI ?  
- Ne t'énerves pas ! Cette... limace n'en vaut pas le coup. Elle nous a fait perdre, bordel ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a entre ton ami Yvain et elle, mais quand il t'a donné l'ordre de marquer Diggory, elle a essayé de le faire à ta place, et... Je crois qu'elle cherchait à l'impressionner. Je dirais qu'elle est à fond sur lui.  
- Oui... »  
Giselle ne savait pas trop si elle devait parler. Mais elle mourrait d'envie de se justifier, de faire comprendre à Angelina qu'elle n'était pas une vipère.  
« Angelina... Tu te souviens de... quand Patricia a pleuré... Je venais de lui dire, mais je ne connaissais pas encore ses sentiments pour Yvain, qu'il... qu'il se fichait pas mal d'elle...  
- Elle nous as dit que tu... Que tu étais jalouse et que... tu faisais tout pour éloigner les autres filles.  
- Yvain est juste un ami. »  
Angelina acquiesça et lui dit qu'elle la croyait, qu'elle lui faisait confiance là-dessus. Giselle sentit comme un grand poids s'envoler de sur son cœur. Tout à coup, Angelina frappa le matelas du poing et en riant, lui dit :  
« Attends un peu que les _gryffindors_ connaissent tes exploits ! Oliver a été très impressionné par ta façon très personnelle de marquer l'adversaire !  
- Oliver...Wood ? Il a vu le match ? »  
Angelina haussa les sourcils, elle approuva de la tête. Son air taquin fit deviner à Giselle qu'elle venait juste de se faire grillée. Mais qu'importe ! Ce genre de confidence rapproche. Giselle souriait.D'un sourire qui n'avait rien avoir avec le capitaine des rouges et son admiration momentanée pour elle, absolument rien à voir. Ne s'était-elle pas promise de ne plus penser à lui ?

* * *

_De nouvelles amitiés en perspective !  
Les prouesses sportives de Giselle vont-elles lui attirer les faveurs galantes du capitaine de son cœur ?  
Giselle va t-elle survivre à son année à Poudlard ?  
Combien d'autres personnages atrocement clichés vont-ils entrer dans la danse ? (Je vous préviens tout de suite, plein!)  
Falbala et Jacques auront-ils, un jour, un quelconque intérêt romanesques ?  
Cette fic va t-elle se finir en queue de Mary-Sue parfumée à l'eau de boudin?(Moi non plus je ne sais pas trop où me mène cette métaphore à deux noises...)  
Cédric Diggory va t-il nous sortir une blague sur les vampires dans un chapitre prochain ?  
Et Fred et George alors ? Ils mangent des pommes ?  
Kiffez autant que moi les parenthèses inutiles de ce paragraphe racoleur?(Si, c'est le mot... Et avouez que vous kiffez!)  
Vous saurez tout, (ou pas) en lisant le prochain chapitre de_

**FrenchTouch ! A so-called adventure of Giseeelle Moulin !**


	10. Buzzy fly and fuzzy bee

_Chères lectrices, chers lecteurs, bonsoir !_

_Pour le retard prit dans la rédaction et la publication de la fic, je n'ai qu'une chose à déclarer : mieux vaut tard que jamais ! C'est sûr, c'est facile à dire... Mais tellement vrai !_

_Plouf : Quel plaisir de recevoir une review d'une lectrice aussi fidèle ! _  
_J'espère que ce chapitre ne sera pas trop brouillon, vu que je l'ai écrit récemment, il est moins mature que les autres et j'avais un peu peur qu'il déçoive..._  
_Quoiqu'il en soit :merci de suivre cette histoire depuis aussi longtemps ! Et bonne lecture_

_james waldorf :Laisser tomber la fic n'est pas au programme ! Pour la traduction de la devise je te renvoie à ce bon vieux gaffiot... XD Mais nan ! Je rigole ! Tu la saura (ou pas) en continuant de suivre les aventures de Giseeeeelle Moulin !_

_Et à vous tous, admirateurs discrets que les tribulations merveilleuses de Giselle laissent sans voix, sans doigts, sans rien de quoi taper un petit message, restez à l'affut de nouveau chapitre !_

_Sur ce bonne lecture !_

* * *

Petit lexique :

Poppy Pomfrey : Poppy Pomfresh  
Forbidden Forest : Forêt interdite  
Filch : Rusard  
Mrs. Norris : Miss Teigne  
Hufflepuff : Poufsoufle  
Ravenclaw : Serdaigle  
Muggle : moldu

* * *

**French Touch ! (A so called adventure of Giselle Moulin)**

**Chapter 10 : Buzzy fly and fuzzy bee**

Hogwarts, le 2 décembre.

Minuit. L'heure du crime. Et dans certaines histoires... minuit, l'heure de Giselle Moulin ! L'infirmerie était silencieuse. Seuls quelques bruits de parchemins froissés troublaient la sérénité de ce lieu de guérison. Ils provenaient du bureau de Madam Pomfrey. Cette cerbère en jupon blanc ne dormait-elle donc jamais ? Le temps passait. Giselle commençait à avoir des fourmis dans les jambes, littéralement et métaphoriquement. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Il lui fallait mettre son plan à exécution. Le plus tôt serait le mieux. Le plus tôt était toujours le mieux. Enfin pas toujours, mais le plus tôt, c'était toujours moins ras-le-chaudron qu'un peu plus tard !  
Vers une heure, la lumière qui filtrait à travers le rideau qui séparait l'office de l'hospice s'éteignit. Madam Pomfrey bougea, s'en doute regagnait-elle un coin lit qui y était aménagé. Giselle attendit encore un quart d'heure. Des ronflements, légers mais bien audibles, s'élevèrent.  
C'était le moment. Avec milles précaution, de celles que l'on prends pour ne pas réveiller un dragon, Giselle se glissa hors de son lit. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle se glissa dans la réserve de draps et d'oreillers, et récupéra un traversin. Après l'avoir installé dans son lit, et recouvert de ses couvertures, elle se faufila jusqu'à la porte. Elle l'ouvrit en retenant son souffle. Puis elle attendit. Le léger cliquetis du mécanisme ne semblait pas avoir éveiller l'infirmière. Elle sortit.

Enfin libre !

Elle n'avait pas une minute à perdre. Certes hier, elle s'était bien amusée. Et elle avait marquée des points, avec Angelina et Oliver. Mais aujourd'hui le business reprenait. Car aujourd'hui avait lieu le second match de la saison : Ravenclaw contre Hufflepuff. Et il était hors de question qu'elle laissa passer cette occasion de se remplir les poches.

Le nombre de parieurs, par rapport au dernier match, avait triplé. Sa réputation de bookmaker réglo avait, comme elle l'avait escomptée, jouée en sa faveur. Grâce au remboursement à perte, les élèves lui faisaient confiance pour récupérer leurs gains facilement. Seulement, cette fois ci, ils allaient raquer...  
Pas tous bien sûr, elle ne voulait pas tuer le commerce. Mais les trop confiant, les imbus de leur personne, les parieurs ennuyeux qui ne prenaient jamais de risques, ceux là,... elle allait les faire payer ! Et au sens littéral, s'il vous plaît ! Et en prime, elle allait leur offrir une petite leçon d'humilité et de sagesse... cadeau de la maison !  
La plupart des personnes avaient pariés sur l'équipe des bleus. Eddie n'avait d'ailleurs pas été peu fier de lui expliquer que sa maison était tenante du titre depuis l'an dernier et que c'était une équipe de quidditch redoutable et redoutée. Il avait d'ailleurs, en bon supporter inciter un grand nombre de ses condisciples à parier sur cette valeur sûre... Giselle l'avait laissé faire, un sourire au coin des lèvres, un plan génial germant dans un coin de son cerveau. Bien sûr elle allait devoir se mouiller un peu, mais on a rien sans rien, n'ce pas ?

Ses pensées et ses pas dirigeaient notre héroïne, un brin machiavélique cette nuit, vers la salle commune des Gryffindors. Elle passa outre la réflexion importune de la grosse dame :  
« Que faîtes vous dans les couloirs à une heure pareille, jeune fille ? »  
puis, telle une chatte de gouttière aux pattounes de velours, elle s'introduisit en souplesse dans la salle commune. Elle entendit des voix en provenance du coin du feu. Giselle, que la métaphore précédente avait dotée de réflexe félin hors de son commun, se glissa derrière une des tapisseries qui bordaient l'entrée de la salle. Elle ne pouvait risquer de se faire surprendre pendant la mise en place de son plan.  
« J'en peux plus de chercher ! Ça rime à quoi d'ouvrir des bouquins au hasard !  
- C'est vrai que c'est désespérant. C'est comme de chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin...  
- De quoi ?  
- C'est une expression muggle.  
- Ça veut rien dire... Il sont fous ces muggles.  
- Vous allez vous taire tous les deux ! Je vous rappelle qu'on a pas d'autre solution... Je suis persuadée d'avoir déjà lu ce nom quelque part...  
- Il est tard, Hermione. On devrait aller se coucher. On arrivera à rien ce soir de toute façon.  
- Oui. Tu as sûrement raison Harry. »  
La seconde voix de garçon se mit à bailler bruyamment.  
Les trois amis se dirent bonne nuit. Giselle attendit de ne plus entendre leurs pas dans les escaliers et sortit de sa cachette. Potter et ses amis étaient des gens bizarres. Mais après tout, chacun avait droit à ses petits secrets, n'ce pas ?

Giselle monta les escaliers des dortoirs des filles. Elle ouvrit la porte de son dortoir avec un million de précautions, ce n'était pas un mais trois dragons au moins qu'un geste maladroit risquait de réveiller ici. Les filles dormaient, elle entendait leurs respirations régulières qui se mêlaient en cadence. Elle s'agenouilla près de son lit, et ouvrit sa malle de voyage. Avec la méticulosité d'un sérial killer, elle déballa les objets qui allaient lui servir à faire pencher le match en sa fav... en la faveur des jaunes. Il n'était bien sûr, pas question de tricher. Juste d'aider un peu la chance...  
Un bocal encore vide, une paire de sécateur, des gants en peau de dragon et un sac en toile qu'elle balança sur son dos après l'avoir remplit de ses outils Elle se dépêcha de ranger ses affaire et ressortit en vitesse de la tour de Gryffindor. Il ne lui manquait plus que l'ingrédient principal de son piège. Elle savait où le trouver. Elle l'avait repérer le long du chemin boueux qui menait au portail du parc le jour où Falbala était venue. Giselle se trouvait brillante. Personne ne suspecterait une plante aussi banale. Début décembre, elle allait avoir un peu de mal à trouver des fruits, mais le chemin était protégé du froid par les arbres de la Forbbiden Forest... Giselle avait bon espoir.

Pas question de sortir par la grande porte. Elle ne voulait pas risquer de croiser Filch ou Mrs. Norris. Giselle se rendit dans un couloir qu'elle avait repéré. Les fenêtres donnaient sur le parc, elle en ouvrit une. Les charnières grincèrent. Giselle enjamba le rebords et entreprit de descendre la paroi. La nuit était claire, on pourrait la voir de loin. Tant pis. Il faisait un peu froid. Elle aurait du mettre une écharpe. Ce sera pour une prochaine fois. Enfin elle posa le pied sur la pelouse. Chaque seconde comptait. Elle couru jusqu'au chemin. Arrivée près de la forêt, Giselle commença à se demander si son plan était aussi génial qu'elle se l'imaginait. L'ombre des arbres l'angoissait quelque peu On ne l'appelait pas la Forbidden Forest pour rien, après tout. Mais elle n'allait pas reculer... plus maintenant. Les églantiers n'étaient plus très loin... Elle n'avait que quelques pas de plus à faire sous l'arche ténébreuse que formait les arbres de part et d'autre du chemin. Enfin, elle les atteignit, coupa quelques branches chargés de boules rouges puis déguerpit en vitesse vers le stade de quidditch. Il ne faut jamais en demander trop à la fois au courage, on risque de finir par le … découragé.

Les vestiaires n'étaient pas fermés à clefs. Elle entra dans celui qu'allait occuper l'équipe de Ravenclaw.  
« Lumos » murmura Giselle.  
Les robes bleues étaient suspendu au dessus des bancs. Giselle enfila ses gants en peau de dragon, sortit les branches d'églantier de son sac, récupéra les gousses, les dépiotta, et entreprit de mettre en tas les minuscules poils aux propriétés irritantes. Elle en fit une espèce de boule qu'elle frotta consciencieusement sur les robes des joueurs, à des endroits stratégiques. Le col, les dessous des bras... Et sur les pantalons qui reposaient pliés sur les bancs. Avec un rictus diabolique elle passa la boule sur l'ensemble du vêtement, en insistant avec sadisme sur l'arrière du genou et l'entrejambe.  
« Ça promet d'être un beau match... » ricana t-elle à voix haute. Elle remballa son matériel, remit les tenues de sport en place et sortit du vestiaire. Elle n'avait plus qu'à retourner à l'infirmerie, ni vu ni connue...

* * *

Pas un bruit ne s'élevait dans la pénombre, rien ne bougeait entre les paravent et les lit fait au carré... Giselle cacha son sac de toile sous la table de chevet et regagna son lit. Avec un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres elle s'endormit rapidement...

Peut-être aurait-elle eut l'air moins ben-aise si, elle s'était souvenue de ce léger détail... un détail léger, léger... comme le traversin qui n'était plus à la place où elle l'avait laissé...

* * *

A peine réveillée le lendemain matin, Giselle bondit de son lit. Le match était à 10 heure. Elle se sentait étonnement fraîche et reposée aujourd'hui. Et sûre d'elle. Incroyablement confiante dans les prochaines heures de la journée. Elle repensa au match d'hier. Angelina était son amie, Oliver avait été impressionné,... Bon, dis comme ça, c'est sur, ça n'avait l'air de rien. Sans attendre que Madam Pomfrey ne sorte de son antre pour l'examiner, elle se rendit à la Great Hall prendre son petit-déjeuner.

Les quatre tables étaient déjà pleines d'élèves qui chahutaient, se baffraient, dans une ambiance sportive et fraternelle. Giselle adorait cette excitation d'avant les matchs. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine... Ce midi, elle serait riche...  
Elle n'avait pas fait trois pas dans la Great Hall qu'Angelina se leva de son siège et lui fit de grands signes pour l'inviter à la rejoindre. Giselle s'assit à ses cotés. Elle était affamé, elle empila une dizaine de toasts devant elle et commença à les tartiner généreusement de beurre de cacahuète. C'était la première fois depuis qu'elle était à Hogwarts qu'elle prenait autant de plaisir à avaler son petit-déjeuner. Elle faillit même se laisser aller à se servir une tasse de earl grey tea (mais son instinct nationale reprit le dessus juste à temps, et c'est une bonne vieille tasse de café bien noir qui l'aida à faire descendre les tartines qu'elle engloutissait). Elle était tellement plongée dans son estom... ses pensées, qu'elle ne se rendit compte que quelqu'un lui parlait que lorsque Angelina lui piqua son dernier toast pour la forcer à lui faire lever les yeux.

Elle faillit s'étouffer. Oliver, Oliver Wood. Le beau capitaine était assis en face d'elle et la regardait comme s'il attendait une réponse de sa part. Il lui avait parlé. Et elle n'avait pas écouté. Giselle rougit, toussota, avalant une gorgée de café pour se donner une contenance, avala de travers, toussa à nouveau, et enfin les yeux larmoyants parce que sa toux inopinée lui avait donné mal à la gorge, elle lui demanda de tout son glamour :  
« Heu... quoi ? »  
Il sourit, lança un regard à Angelina qui semblait dire : elle est spéciale quand même, puis répéta :  
« Je t'ai vu joué hier après-midi. J'aime bien ton style. C'est à la fois très simple, très surprenant, et surtout, très efficace. Et c'était très drôle à regarder.  
- Heu... merci », croassa Giselle la gorge encore douloureuse.  
« C'est dommage que vous ayez perdu. Mais bon... Tout le monde a bien vu que c'était Patricia qui avait merdé... Quel idée aussi de l'inviter à jouer avec vous ! Tous le monde sait qu'elle est nul au quidditch, cette fille ! »  
Giselle refréna une nouvelle envie de tousser. Oliver renchérit :  
« Par contre qu'est ce qu'elle t'a mis en te tombant dessus ! Tu verrai ta tête ! T'as le visage complètement démoli !  
- Heu... merci. »  
Oliver la regarda d'un air étrange, puis il se leva pour rejoindre ses amis. Giselle se tourna vers Angelina :  
« Je viens de le remercier de me trouver moche, non ?

Angelina préféra changer de conversation.

Giselle se promit de tourner au moins sept fois la langue dans sa bouche la prochaine fois qu'elle lui parlerait. Sa bouche à elle, bien sûr. Si jamais il décidait de revenir lui parler un jour. Pour l'instant il racontait quelque chose à la blonde qui jouait également dans l'équipe. Katie rigola. C'était sûrement une blague. Giselle mourrait d'envie d'être à sa place. Oliver avait passé un bras autour de son cou et il lui pressa gentiment l'épaule avant de la relâcher.  
Katie vint s'asseoir à la place qu'il occupait en face de Giselle peu de temps avant.  
« Eh bien ! C'est vrai ce que dit Oliver ! Patricia t'as vraiment amoché, Giselle! »Sans commentaire. Giselle soupira. Dire que la journée avait si bien commencée ! Il ne manquait plus que...

« Hé ! Mouchie !  
- Parait qu'hier t'es tombé comme une mouche de ton balais ?  
- Que Patricia a fait mouche en tombant de son balais sur toi ?  
- Oh ! Jolie ! George, j'avais pas vu ça comme ça...  
- Attends Fred, j'en ai une autre...  
Le rouquin se tourna vers Patricia qui déjeunait un peu plus loin.  
« Salut Tapat' !  
- Tapat ? » répéta la jeune fille sans comprendre.  
- Oui. C'est toi la dernière Tapat' à mouche en date d'Hogwarts, non ? »  
Fred et Lee écalatèrent de rire.  
« C'est naze comme jeu de mot ! » s'exclama Giselle avec colère.  
« Mais c'est qu'elle prendrait vite la mouche ! » déclama Lee en déclenchant une nouvelle salve de rire autour d'eux. Même Angelina eut de la peine à se retenir de pouffer. Giselle ne pouvait même pas lui en vouloir. Sa bataille contre les Weasley et leur humour était perdue d'avance.  
Elle se leva. Lorsque Fred lui demanda où est-ce qu'elle s'envolait avec son air de bourdon vexé, elle lui répondit :  
« I am buszzzzy ! »  
Elle entendit Lee lancer à Fred « Comment elle t'as mouché ! ».  
Ça pouvait être marrant au final, d'avoir un surnom. Yvain dirait que ça lui permettrait de capter l'attention et l'amitié des gens. C'était une idée à creuser.

En parlant d'Yvain, elle le voyait qui quittait la salle avec d'autre ravenclaws. Giselle, avec sa grâce habituelle, couru après lui en bousculant tous ceux qui se mettaient en travers de son chemin.

* * *

« Et vous dîtes Poppy que ce matin elle était de retour dans son lit ?  
- Je l'ai vu se ruée hors de l'infirmerie comme une furie... Je n'ai même pas eut le temps de la confronter, ni de l'examiner. Minerva... vous croyez... qu'elle avait un rendez vous avec un garçon cette nuit ?  
- Un garçon ? Merlin ! S'il ne s'agissait que de ça ! J'ai bien peur que l'on doive s'attendre à quelque chose de plus étonnant. J'ai reçu son dossier de Beaubâton, vous savez...  
- Est-il vrai que ses parents sont...  
- Allons en parler dans un endroit plus calme, nous ne la rattraperons pas avec toute cette cohue, il va falloir attendre que le match commence pour espérer mettre la main sur elle... »

* * *

Le coup de sifflet fut lancé. Giselle, excitée par la perspective de gagner un gros tas d'or, se trémoussait sur son banc en encourageant les joueurs. Elle criait les noms des deux équipes, de manière aléatoire. Yvain grognait à chaque fois qu'elle hurlait : « Go Hufflepuff ! ». Il encourageait les Ravenclaw. Giselle n'osa pas lui dire qu'il ferait mieux de changer son allégeance dès maintenant. Il valait mieux lui laisser ses illusions... Et puis il y avait trop de monde autour d'eux. Giselle n'osait imaginer ce qui se passerait si ses camarades hogwartiens apprenaient qu'elle avait mis son grain de poil à gratter dans un des matchs. Sans parler de sa crédibilité de bookmaker qui serait sérieusement compromise, le quidditch était une véritable institution dans cette école... Beaucoup plus qu'à Beaubâton. Ils lui en voudraient d'avoir désacralisé le jeu.  
Mais tout se passait merveilleusement bien pour le moment. Les bleus jouaient d'une manière étrangement chaotique, les jaunes avaient déjà quarante points d'avance... Les Weasleys étaient passés la voir en début de match pour lui raconter une autre blague sur les mouches qu'ils venaient d'inventer... Quand elle avait rigolé, Lee lui avait dit qu'elle était cool de le prendre aussi bien,...

Oui. Tout allait merveilleusement bien au pays de Giselle Moulin...

Lorsque... BAOUM !

* * *

Le professeur McGonagall venait de repérer l'élève Giselle Moulin dans la foule des spectateurs. Elle était en train de rire avec les jumeaux Weasley et Jordan... Minerva pinça ses lèvres. Il ne faudrait pas que ces quatre là ne deviennent trop amis... Enfin... Elle soupira. Au moins s'était-elle intégrée ! Mais il fallait qu'elle comprenne qu'ici, ce n'était pas la France. On ne pouvait pas aller se balader dans les couloirs la nuit sans en subir les conséquences. Elle descendit de la tribune des professeurs pour aller appréhender son élève. Elle n'était plus qu'à trois rangées de banc de sa cible, lorsque... BAOUM !

* * *

Yvain était en train de maudire l'équipe des jaunes de toute sa verve. Et les bleus aussi. Il les avait vu jouer à l'entrainement. Ils avaient alors un style tout à fait différent ! Beaucoup plus fluide et précis... Là leurs gestes étaient brouillons, saccadés ! Mais que se passait-il ? Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsque... BAOUM !

Yvain se retourna vivement. Giselle Moulin avait disparu.

* * *

_Mais que se passe t-il ? Où notre héroïne a t-elle bien pu se volatiliser ?_  
_Va t-elle écoper d'une nouvelle sanction de la part de la directrice de la maison Gryffondor ?_  
_Le regard et le coeur d'Oliver vont-ils changer à son égard ?_  
_Ses paris vont-ils enfin rapporter ?_  
_Les Poufsoufle vont-ils gagner le match ?_  
_Pourquoi ne s'est-elle pas servie de la magie pour truquer le jeu alors que c'est une histoire de sorcier ?_  
_Combien de temps avant qu'elle ne se mêle sérieusement de l'histoire d'Harry Potter ?_  
_Vous le saurez, en lisant le prochain chapitre de_

**FrenchTouch ! A so-called adventure of Giseeeeeeeeeelle Moulin !**


	11. Silly fly ! It's not your fault !

Petit lexique :

Poppy Pomfrey : Poppy Pomfresh  
Squabbers : Croûtard  
Argus Filch : Argus Rusard  
Prefect : préfet  
Chaser : poursuiveur

* * *

**French Touch ! (A so called adventure of Giselle Moulin)**

**Chapter 11 : Oh Silly fly, silly fly, it's not your fault !**

Hogwarts, le 2 décembre.

Chrystal, pleine de morgue et d'ennui, pour changer, suivait le match d'un air distrait. Le quidditch... c'était tellement surfait ! De plus cette partie était loin d'être palpitante, et le jeu des sportifs manquaient d'esthétisme et de classe. Surtout les Ravenclaw, ils se tortillaient sur le manche de leur balais comme des grisettes en pleines actions ! Vraiment, c'était d'un navrant !  
Mais elle se contenait, pas un soupir, pas un haussement de sourcil ne trahissait son agacement pour la partie. Il était très mal vu, surtout sur la Terre des Angles, de se foutre comme de son premier bas de soie du très sacré jeu des sorciers ! Alors, en héritière bien éduquée, elle prenait sur elle, et alla même jusqu'à applaudir une action de Davies Roger de ses mains délicatement gantées de cuir d'agnelet. Un applaudissement chicissime, raffiné, digne de la maison Saint-Ange.

Un mouvement dans un gradin attira sa divine attention. Des élèves s'agglutinaient comme des insectes autour d'un banc qui semblait s'être renversé. Chrystal reconnu Yvain, penché au dessus du sol qui riait aux éclats, elle vit aussi le professeur McGonagall qui se frayait un chemin jusqu'à la scène... Chrystal n'osait pas se rapprocher elle aussi pour mieux voir... Il aurait été de la dernière élégance de s'intéresser à un incident aussi médiocre.  
Quelqu'un la bouscula.

« Dépêche Fred ! Il faut pas la louper à la sortie... T'as bien pensé à l'appareil photo ? »

Les jumeaux Weasley... Dans quoi s'étaient encore fourrés ces deux hurluberlues ? Et s'ils étaient impliqués dans quelque chose, il y avait fort à parier que cette toquée de Giselle Mouchie l'était également... Et avec McGonagall occupée sur le gradin, personne n'allait être là pour la prendre sur le fait...  
Chrystal en voulait encore à Giselle de s'en être sortie si facilement la dernière fois qu'elle avait tenté de la piéger...  
Elle s'excusa auprès des autres jeunes filles de bonnes famille avec qui elle regardait le match et s'éclipsa à la suite des deux farceurs.  
Ils descendirent les escaliers de bois, sans remarquer la jeune sorcière qui les suivait. Ils s'arrêtèrent au pied d'un gradin. Des coups provenaient de la constructions de bois, comme si quelqu'un, piégé à l'intérieur cherchait à s'ouvrir un passage à coup d'épaule. Une seule sorcière à Hogwarts aurait choisi cette solution plutôt qu'un simple Reducto. Un rictus fendit les lèvres purpurines de Chrystal Saint-Ange.

Les coup contre la parois de planches redoublaient à l'intérieur du gradin. Les jumeaux, hilares, s'intimait au silence l'un l'autre. L'un des deux se mit en position, armé de l'appareil, juste en face de l'endroit d'où il était plus que probable que leur proie débouche...  
Du bruit dans les escaliers qui se situaient en face de Chrystal. Le jumeau qui tenait l'appareil-photo envoya celui ci loin de lui juste à temps. Juste avant que le professeur McGonagall n'apparaisse.  
L'appareil avait glissé sur le sol, jusqu'au pied de l'angélique héritière.

« Weasley ! Weasley ! J'aurai du m'en douter ! Qu'avez-vous fait à Miss Moulin ? » rugit la directrice de la maison Gryffindor.  
Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard. Mais ils ne pouvaient nier. Piégée à l'intérieur des gradins, Giselle cognait de toute ses forces pour se libérer. Le professeur leva sa baguette.

« Reducto ! »

Les planches volèrent en éclats. Au milieu d'un nuage de poussières et de débris, une forme trébuchait sur les décombres en toussant. Le voile se dissipa.

Chrystal ramassa l'appareil-photo. Hors de question de ne pas partager une telle vision avec le reste de l'école.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall ressentait une curieuse impression de déjà-vu. Fred Weasley, George Weasley et Giselle Moulin, alignés derrière son bureau, le nez bas... Il allait falloir qu'elle s'habitue à cette vision.

Elle réfléchissait à une punition appropriée à chacun en les scrutant de ses yeux perçants. Un des jumeaux pris la parole :

« C'est nous qui avons montée cette blague... Giselle n'y est pour rien, c'est elle la victime. »

Miss Moulin semblait incrédule. Et Minerva la comprenait. Quoi ! Ils lui jouaient un mauvais tour puis prenait sa défense ? Qu'avaient t-ils donc dans la tête ces olibrius !

« Je n'appelle pas cela une blague, Mr Weasley. Mais une humiliation. Et c'est un comportement que je ne tolérerai pas dans ma maison. 50 points de moins pour Gryffindor. Pour votre cruauté.  
- 50 points ! Mais c'est hénaurme ! »

Cette exclamation, typiquement snob et littéraire, c'était bien sûr Giselle, en bonne ressortissante du pays des Belles et Fières Lettres qui l'avait poussé.

Minerva la regardait, un peu surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que cette élève s'attache aussi vite à sa nouvelle école et à son fonctionnement.

Elle remarqua que les jumeaux échangeaient entre eux un regard satisfait et réjouit. Et elle comprit. C'était d'une évidence enfantine.

« Il y a d'autres moyens que le bizutage pour accueillir un nouveau camarade ! Maintenant à nous deux Miss Moulin.  
- Mais j'ai rien fait !  
- Je ne vous parle de cette affaire, mais de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit.  
- Cette nuit ?  
- Cette nuit. Madam Pomfrey m'a prévenu que vous avez disparue de votre lit. »

L'élève semblait sincèrement interdite. Enfin elle répondit lentement :

« Je n'arrivais pas à dormir... Je suis allée me dégourdir les jambes.  
- Seule ? »  
Giselle cilla.  
« Oui. »  
Minerva se défiait. Depuis le temps qu'elle enseignait, elle savait repérer les menteurs, même hors-pairs. Cette élève était versée dans cet art et elle lui cachait quelque chose. Peut-être un rendez-vous amoureux comme l'avait suggéré Poppy.

« Il est interdit pour les élèves de se promener dans les couloirs la nuit.10 points de moins pour Gryffindor. Et vous aurez une retenue. »

Elle allait leur dire de disposer quand elle avisa les gouttes visqueuse qui dégoulinaient de l'uniforme de la jeune fille. Elles formaient une grande flaques rouges sur le sol de son bureau. Elle ajouta :

« Ah. Weasley & Weasley... Comme vous teniez tant à accueillir Miss Moulin sous les couleurs de notre maison, je suppose que vous apprécierez de montrer votre solidarité en partageant son heure de colle avec elle. »

* * *

Ils firent leur retenue l'après-midi même, avec Filch. Il leur demanda de nettoyer des carreaux, sans magie et à l'huile de coude... perchés sur des escabeaux de pantois de plus de trois mètre de haut.

* * *

Cette nuit à Hogwarts fut mouvementée pour les prefect... Les Hufflepuffs célébrèrent leur victoire sur les Ravenclaws à grand renfort de chansons et de rires. La tour Gryffindor résonnait également d'acclamations. L'histoire du tour des jumeaux Weasley à Giselle Moulin avait très vite fait le tour de l'école...

* * *

Hogwarts, le 3 décembre.

Une photographie circulait depuis l'heure du déjeuner... Une photographie où l'on pouvait voir un nuage de poussière qui se dissipait, des débris d'où péniblement se relevait une forme. La silhouette s'avançait, en claudiquant, en maugréant et injuriant le monde, sans émettre un seul son cela va sans dire, ce n'est qu'une photo rappelons-le !

C'était Giselle... que les jumeaux avaient fait passer à travers le plancher du gradin à l'aide d'un reducto. Giselle Moulin qui était tombée, droit dans une grande bassine remplie de teinture. Giselle qui émergeait des décombres, maculée de rouge des pieds à la tête.

* * *

Hogwarts, le 4 décembre.

De nouvelles photographies s'échangèrent dans les couloirs.

Giselle, qui s'était changée, les cheveux toujours flamboyant, entourée des deux jumeaux, qui avaient attachés leur cheveux long comme elle le faisait...  
Giselle affublée d'un vieux pull-over en laine de George où s'étalait la lettre G sur le devant.  
Giselle, toujours vêtue du pull, copiant chacun des gestes de Fred.

* * *

Hogwarts le 5 décembre.

Un nouveau cliché tourna, mais peu de personne purent se vanter de l'avoir tenu entre leur main. C'était une sorte de collector :

Giselle, toujours coiffée à la mode Weasley, passait ses bras par dessus les épaules de Harry Potter et Hermione Granger (qui sur la photo essayait d'échapper à son étreinte). Elle avait même posé Squabbers sur son épaule.

* * *

Hogwarts, le 6 décembre.

Les trois chasers de Gryffindor débarquèrent en courant dans la Great Hall, poursuivies (c'est le comble!) par une quatrième élève aux cheveux encore auburn.

« Je savais bien que c'était l'une de vous qui distribuait les photos aux autres ! leur criait-elle  
- Faux !  
- Ce n'était pas l'une de nous...  
- Mais nous trois, à tour de rôle ! »

La rousse malingre leur sauta dessus, essayant de récupérer une petite pile de photos. Dans la bataille, la main qui les tenait lâcha prise, elles s'envolèrent et retombèrent en pluie entre la table des Gryffindor et celle des Hufflepuff.  
Les élèves se précipitèrent.

Angelina imitant un lion rugissant, drapée dans une bannière rouge sang.  
Alicia qui exécutait une pirouette arrière... sans les mains.  
Un duel entre deux fauteuils volants à travers la salle commune.  
Un match de Quidditch, sur le même mode, avec des pièces d'échec.  
Giselle, accroupit dans la cheminée qui imite le feu dévorant une bûche, avec Alicia et Katie qui se chauffait les mains au dessus de sa tête...

Ces clichés eurent aussi un succès fous auprès des autres élèves. En particulier celui d'Alicia que la plupart des garçons s'accordaient à trouver impressionnant et plus que cool.

* * *

Hogwarts, le 7 décembre.

Cet engouement pour les photographies ne dura pas plus d'une semaine. Il s'évanouit en même temps que les dernières traces de teinture des les cheveux de Giselle.

Une dernière photographie circula néanmoins, et certains prétendent que ce fut le cliché de trop, celui qui marqua le glas de cette épopée argentique.  
On y voyait Giselle, debout au centre de la salle commune, en uniforme, qui épinglait un badge doré à sa poitrine. Percy se ruait vers elle en hurlant, la secouait comme un prunier et tentait de lui arracher le badge que Giselle défendait férocement. Mal dissimulés dans les escaliers qui menaient aux dortoirs des garçons, les jumeaux en pleuraient de rire.

* * *

Hogwarts, le 12 décembre

Eddie Carmichael grimpait les escaliers à toute vitesse. Il vit Yvain qui sortait en trombe de la grande Salle, plus bas. Il devait avoir appris la nouvelle lui aussi. Eddie accéléra sa course. Pas question de le laisser arriver en premier.

Le bruit courait que Giselle Moulin était à l'infirmerie, une fois de plus. Il voulait être le premier à recueillir la véritable version de l'histoire.

Mais Yvain était beaucoup plus sportif que lui et il gagnait du terrain. « Merlin ! » gémit Eddie.  
Merlin devait être de bonne humeur, car il envoya le seul obstacle sur la route du chevaleresque ami de Giselle qui pouvait le détourner de sa quête : n'importe quelle jolie fille.

Eddie le vit ralentir, s'arrêter et finalement revenir sur ses pas pour causer avec l'ingénue.  
La voie était donc libre pour lui...

Il se demandait quel exploit avait encore tenté Giselle Moulin, quelle aventure extraordinaire et drôle lui était encore arrivé. Sûrement quelque chose d'aussi exaltant et trépidant que l'affaire de la tour d'astronomie qu'elle lui avait raconté... Cette fille ! Cette fille ! Cette fille était incroyable !

Il arriva enfin, en sueur et les joues rouges devant la grande porte de l'infirmerie.

* * *

_Mais qu'est-il donc arrivé à notre héroïne ?_  
_Encore un coup des jumeaux ?_  
_Et quand est-il de nos amourettes dans tout ça ?_  
_Et de nos magouilles ?_  
_Et de cette structure qui part un peu à vau l'eau ?_  
_Est-ce donc vrai ce que l'on raconte ? _  
_Qu'à l'approche de l'hiver, les chapitres comme les jours raccourcissent ?_  
_Merlin ! Pimpim !_  
_Vous l'essorerez han lissant leprechaun chat pitre de_

**French Touch ! A so called adventure of Giseeeelle Moulin !**


	12. A pain in the ass

Petit lexique :

Hogwarts : Poudlard  
Gryffindor : Gryffondor  
Slytherin : Serpentard  
Ravenclaw : Serdaigle  
Hufflepuff : Poufsouffle  
Hogsmeade : Pré-au-Lard  
Venomous Tentacula : Tentacula vénéneuse  
Giant Squid : Calamar géant  
Myrtle : Mimi Geignarde  
Werewolf : Loup-garou  
Transfiguration : Métamorphose  
Galleon : gallion

* * *

**French Touch ! (A so called adventure of Giselle Moulin)**

**Chapter tw'elves : A pain in the ass**

Hogwarts, le 12 décembre.

Noël approchait et dans le château commençait à se propager cet esprit joyeux et trublion qui caractérise cette fête. Déjà le blanc manteau de l'hiver recouvrait les parapets des remparts et les toits coniques des tours, évoquant chez les plus gourmands, crèmes glacés et chantilly et pluie de sucre cristal.

Pour beaucoup d'élève, ces vacances étaient synonymes de retour à la maison, et la fébrilité s'emparait de ces jeunes esprits à l'idée de retrouver pour une dizaine de jours, les bras aimants de leur parents et la chaleur de leur foyer. Certains, au cœur plus tendre que les autres, préparaient déjà leur valise. Celle de Giselle était déjà bouclée depuis le début du mois, deux semaines qu'elle lui tenait lieu d'armoire ! Au grand damne de ses compagnes de chambrée qui ne savaient si elle devaient en rire ou se vexer.

Pourtant la jeune exilée semblait plutôt heureuse depuis quelque temps. Elle riait facilement, souriait plus souvent, parlait avec animation à ses camarades. Oliver ne la considérait pas plus, mais elle s'était liée avec les élèves de son année : Angelina, Alicia, les jumeaux, Lee, Patricia, … pour ne citer que les gryffindors. Sa cote était remontée en flèche grâce à ces nouvelles relations et à la bonne humeur quasi permanente qui habitait Giselle. Le match lui avait rapporté pas moins de 300 galleons... somme plus qu'honorable une fois déduit la part qui revenait au jeune Eddie.  
Quant à la dette qu'elle avait contracté avec Yvain en début d'année... tout le monde sait que les histoires d'argent renforce les liens de l'amitié si elles ne les détruisent pas ! Et leur liens étaient loin de s'effilocher.  
Il ne lui restait plus, lors du prochaine sortie à Hogsmeade, qu'à honorer le marché qu'elle avait passé avec Mignonnet Figg... Préparer des potions dans un coin secret du château (les vieilles bâtisses ne manquaient jamais d'en receler) à une vitesse quasi... ensorcelée par l'utilisation du venin des Venomous Tentacula. Les vendre aux pauvres d'espr... aux élèves en difficulté en Potion. Et se faire un paquet de blé !  
L'avenir s'annonçait radieux pour Giselle Moulin.

Mais le présent...

Giselle était de retour à l'infirmerie. Réveillée et priant le ciel, les dieux et les monstres marins, pour que personne dans l'école n'ait vent de son infortune.  
Peine perdue... Eddie cavalait déjà en direction de ce havre de guérison ! Et sans exagération littéraire aucune, tout le monde à Hogwarts était déjà au courant...  
Si ! Tout le monde !  
La narration va vous le prouver...

* * *

Au détour d'un couloir, les professeurs Snape et McGonagall se livraient à une de leur joute verbale, qui bien qu'inamicale se déroule dans le respect mutuel et les règles de bienséances...

« Voyons Severus ! Vous n'allez pas reprocher à des élèves de passer trop de temps à la bibliothèque, tout de même !  
- Nous parlons de Potter et Weasley ! Potter et Weasley ! Ce ne sont pas exactement des acharnés du travail !  
- L'influence de Miss Granger... »

Un ricanement de mépris l'interrompit.

« La vérité, c'est que vous ne supportez pas la maison Gryffindor...  
- Quand on voit qui y appartiens... »  
Le ton s'envenima. Ils n'étaient plus très loin de s'empoigner par le col de leur robe quand l'un deux prononça, au détour d'une insul... d'une phrase, le nom de Giselle Moulin. La dispute se dégonfla comme une vieille baudruche.

« Cette élève...  
- Cette élève...  
- Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne soit pas talentueuse...  
- Ce n'est pas non plus une lumière, si vous voulez mon avis.  
- J'avais pourtant compris qu'elle se débrouillait bien en Potion, non ?  
- Possible.  
- Vous êtes exaspérant. Incapable de reconnaître qu'un élève de Gryffindor excelle dans votre matière.  
- J'ai dis : possible, Minerva. Je n'ai pas nié.  
- Une sorcière de ce talent... quel dommage qu'elle soit...  
- A Gryffindor ? »

McGonagall leva les yeux au ciel.

« Aussi maladroite et inconséquente.  
- L'apanage de votre maison, il me semble... Son dernier exploit...  
- Cela aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui.  
- Pas à un Slytherin. »

Et le ballon se regonfla, s'envola, vers des sommets de verve et de métaphore peu flatteuses.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, au fond du lac, le Giant Squid nageait en direction du village des sirènes. Il croisa Myrtle qui marmonnait toute seule. Elle semblait moins renfrognée que d'habitude. Et même, elle sembla rire une ou deux fois.  
Des sirènes s'approchèrent d'eux, ils voulurent chasser le laideron ectoplasmique, mais semblèrent, une fois n'est pas coutume, trouver de l'intérêt à ses divagations. Ils laissèrent échapper une série de borborygmes. Le Giant Squid comprit qu'ils pouffaient. Lui même avait eut du mal à contrôler quelques spasmes tentaculaires... Ah les gens de la surface ! On ne pouvait pas vivre avec eux... mais on ne pouvait pas vivre sans eux !

* * *

Madam Pince lisait un parchemin derrière son bureau. Ou plutôt, elle feignait de le lire. Ses petits yeux de vautour étaient tournés vers une table sur laquelle trois élèves avaient empilés une inconvenante montagne d'ouvrages. Ils les ouvraient, les parcouraient, les reposaient, les mettaient de coté et chuchotaient entre eux. Une attitude hautement suspecte pour la bibliothécaire. On avait pas idée de toucher de cette manière des livres, c'était... de la profanation. Irma n'avait pas d'autre mot. Elle était tellement accaparée par sa surveillance, qu'elle ne remarqua le concierge que lorsqu'il s'approcha de son bureau.  
« Bonjour Irma. Lui lança t-il de sa voix rauque.  
- Argus ! Je ne vous avais pas vu. Pas trop de travail aujourd'hui ? Avec tout ces garnements...  
- Une bataille de tous les instants, comme vous le savez...  
- Ne m'en parlez pas ! »

Elle détacha son regard des trois sauvageons, elle pouvait se le permettre. Parmi eux il y avait cette jeune élève aux grandes dents et aux cheveux ébouriffés qui semblait moins barbare que les autres. Argus tourna son regard vers l'ancien objet d'attention de sa collègue.  
« Ah. Des Gryffindors. Ce sont les pires.  
- Hmm. Ce n'est pas entièrement faux.

- Avez-vous entendu la dernière ?  
- A propos ?  
- La petite Moulin... Vous savez, la française... blonde, une tête de sournoise, toute maigre...  
- Ah oui. Je l'ai vu traîner une ou deux fois dans les rayonnages. Pas claire en effet. C'est une bavarde... Puis c'est une française, pas soigneux ces gens, c'est bien connu... C'est vrai qu'elle est sournoise, maintenant que vous me le dîtes... Qu'a t-elle encore fait ? »  
Argus ricana. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches et gercées et se pencha vers son interlocutrice. Irma allait adorer cette histoire...

* * *

Il avait neigé mais à présent le soleil rayonnait au dessus du château. Le ciel était d'un bleu d'azur et beaucoup d'élève profitait de l'intercours dans les diverses cours du château. Sur un muret d'un des cloîtres, plusieurs ravenclaws étaient assis. Yvain les vit de loin. Roger Davies était parmis eux. Il était toujours bons de s'abibocher avec un joueur de quidditch. Surtout un qui avait autant de succès auprès de le gent féminine... Sois proche de tes amis et encore plus de tes ennemis, n'est ce pas ?  
Il s'approcha d'eux. Il avait le temps après tout. Giselle n'allait pas s'envoler de l'infirmerie. Et au dernière nouvelle, elle n'était pas mourante. Ses camarades l'apostrophèrent.

« Alors Yvain ? T'as vu ce qui est arrivé à Giselle Moulin ?  
- Dis nous, elle le fait exprès, non ?  
- Ou alors c'est une fille particulièrement poisseuse...  
- Ou particulièrement débile ! »

Ce dernier commentaire avait été lancé par un des deux Hufflepuff qui s'avançaient vers eux. Par Wayne Hopkins plus précisément. Cédric Diggory l'accompagnait. Depuis le match, Wayne avait une dent contre Giselle, il lui en voulait de... En fait, il ne pouvait simplement pas la sentir. C'était inexplicable, ça le prenait aux tripes. Y a des gens comme ça...

« Elle va bien, au moins ? » s'enquit Cédric auprès d'Yvain.  
- Oui... Je vais aller la voir d'ailleurs...  
- Quelque chose est arrivé à Giselle ? » demanda une voix grave.

Yvain se retourna, Oliver Wood ! Qui s'inquiétait de l'état de santé de Giselle ! Quand il lui raconterait ça... elle allait faire un arrêt cardiaque ou se consumer d'érotisme , au choix.  
Il laissa le soin à Cédric de lui expliquer la situation et s'éloigna promptement, ravi de porter à sa meilleure amie le miel de cette anecdote, tel un cupidon aux ailes d'argent et au corps de statue grecque.

« Mais quelle conne ! » s'exclama Oliver quand il connut le fin mot de l'histoire.

Yvain, qui n'était encore qu'à une dizaine de pas de distance, se figea. Il zapperait peut-être cette partie de l'anecdote quand il la rapporterait à Giselle.

* * *

Hagrid venait de nourrir son adorable monstre tricéphale. Il était maintenant dans le bureau de Dumbledore qui lui demandait des nouvelles de l'animal. Le professeur, dans sa grande magnanimie, avait peur que le chien ne manque d'exercice et ne soit malheureux. Hagrid le rassurait. Il se portait à merveilles !

La conversation dévia.

« Cette petite me fait de la peine. Elle a pas une histoire facile.  
- Oui. Cependant, Hagrid, elle est moins malheureuse que d'autre. Ses parents sont vivants et en bonne santé.  
- Pour ce que ça change dans leur famille ! Pas étonnant quand on connaît leur histoire que cette gamine soit... hem... un peu...  
- Un peu maladroite ? »

* * *

Dans la volière, une effervescence inhabituelle. Hedwige ouvrit un œil. Un hibou grand duc au plumage noir se gargarisait d'une histoire drôle et toutes les autres volatiles gloussaient, sans pouvoir s'arrêter. La chouette blanche intriguée, s'approcha du groupe... C'était à propos d'une élève, une gryffindor, comme son maître...

Harry, Ron et Hermione entrèrent dans la volière avec précaution. Toutes les fientes qui maculaient le sol avait plus d'une fois causé la chute d'élèves trop sûr d'eux.

« Prends Hedwige » avait proposé Harry à Ron qui devait envoyer une carte d'anniversaire à sa sœur.

Mais Hedwige était introuvable. Le garçon avait beau l'appeler, elle ne se montrait pas. Harry commençait à être inquiet.

« Je l'ai trouvé » cria soudain Hermione.

La jeune fille était agenouillée près d'une fenêtre. Harry se précipita. La chouette était par terre et se tordait sur le sol dans des convulsions saccadées.

« On dirait qu'elle est tombée de son perchoir. » dit Ron.

Harry et Hermione, penchés au dessus de l'animal, essayaient de le calmer et de l'examiner... Ils parlaient de l'emmener voir Hagrid quand Ron les interrompit...

« Regardez en haut... Regardez les hiboux ! »

Ils levèrent la tête. Tous les oiseaux semblaient en proie à la même crise que Hedwige.

« Mais que se passe t-il ? s'exclama Harry  
- Sûrement un mauvais sort, j'ai lu dans un livre...  
- Calmez-vous... C'est moi où... »

Ron hésitait. C'était fou. Mais ça y ressemblait bien... Il reprit lentement :

« Je crois bien qu'ils... Je crois bien qu'ils se marrent. »

* * *

Katie Bell et son amie Leanne, avachies dans le canapé, bavardaient dans la salle commune. Tout à coup Leanne se mit à pouffer sans raison apparente. Devant le regard interloqué de Katie, elle lui montra un coin de la salle commune où les jumeaux Weasley semblaient répéter une saynète.  
Katie éclata de rire. Tout le monde était au courant des nouveaux déboires de Giselle et, de toute évidence, les rouquins allaient faire en sorte que personne ne les oublie de sitôt !

* * *

Eddie, essoufflé de sa folle course à travers le château, s'était donc arrêté devant les portes de l'infirmerie. Il essayait de calmer son excitation. Mieux valait éviter de débouler comme un troll dans le domaine de l'intransigeante Madam Pomfrey.  
A peine avait il posé un pied dans les limites de son territoire que la gardienne du lieu l'intercepta :

« Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? Vous n'avez pas l'air d'avoir besoin de vous faire soigner ? »

Eddie balbutia, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais, soudainement, l'infirmière évoquait en lui l'image d'un chien à trois têtes, sans doute une projection sordide d'un quelconque lieu d'éducation malsain… Il réussit néanmoins à murmuré qu'il venait voir Giselle Moulin. Étrangement, l'infirmière se radoucit.

« Oui je comprends… si c'est pas malheureux… »

Eddie sentit ses entrailles se nouer… La situation était-elle aussi grave ?

« Si c'est pas malheureux ! reprit l'infirmière vers un lit dont tout les rideaux avaient été tirés, si c'est pas malheureux d'être d'une maladresse pareille ! »

Elle écarta les rideaux découvrant une scène étonnante.  
Giselle, rhabillée de pied en cape, était allongée sous le lit, dans le but évident de ramper jusqu'à la porte en se dissimulant de sommier en la scène de crises et de cris qui s'ensuivit et sautons jusqu'au moment où, ficelée entre ses draps, Giselle fut en situation de converser avec Eddie.

« Alors ? lui demanda t-il.  
- Alors c'est un vrai dragon cette femme ! Pas moyen de sortir d'ici !  
- C'est pas un scoop ça ! Raconte moi plutôt ce qui t'est arrivé ! »

Giselle rougit, piqua du nez dans ses couvertures et grommela un non catégorique.

« Allez dis moi ! Ça va faire le tour de l'école de toute façon ! Attends... Laisse-moi deviner... Tu as... escaladé une tour ? Tu a été dans le forêt interdite ! Tu t'es jeter dans le lac ? Non je sais ! Tu a sauter d'une tour dans le lac et le Giant Squid t'a sauvé et il t'a déposé sur le rivage de la forêt et tu t'es perdu ! Et oh ! Est ce que tu as rencontré a werewolf ? »

Giselle resta interdite. Pourquoi aurait elle sauté d'une tour, dans les eaux glacées du lac qui plus est, et un mois de décembre ! Il la prenait pour une idiote ou quoi ? Et c'était quoi cette histoire de Giant Squid et de… et c'était quoi la suite du fantasme déjà ?  
Eddie insista tant et si bien qu'elle finit par croire que rien ne pouvait être pire que de l'entendre vous presser de question et d'hypothèse (où elle frôlait la mort au moins trois fois d'affilées). Alors elle lui le lui dit.

* * *

Plus tôt dans la même journée, pendant le cours de Tranfiguration, Giselle regardait la neige tomber. Noël cela voulait aussi dire : sortie à Hogsmeade, cela voulait aussi dire : bonjour petit poison lucratif de Venomous tentacula !Cela voulait aussi dire : money money money, moooney ! money money money …  
Et il n'y avait rien qui pouvait entacher le manteau blanc du bonheur qui tombait doucement sur les épaules de notre héroïne…

« Si Miss Moulin voulait bien arrêter de pousser des soupirs d'extase en contemplant la fenêtre, peut être que le reste de la classe pourrait mieux se concentrer sur le mulot à faire disparaître ! Vous m'écoutez Miss Moulin ? »

C'était quand même étrange, ce ciel si blanc sur les collines recouvertes de neiges…. Avec le brouillard matinal, on avait l'impression que le ciel et la terre ne faisait plus qu'un… Une harmonie qu'aucune fausse note ne venait gâcher…

« GISELLE MOULIN ! »

L'élève sursauta si violemment qu'elle tomba de sa chaise. La cloche qui retentit au même moment, masqua le cri de douleur qu'elle laissa échapper.  
Le professor McGonagall s'approcha d'elle.

« J'en ai assez de votre attitude insolente Vous m'obligez à faire un rapport au directeur ! En attendant vous serez collé ce soir et demain soir ! Et arrêter un peu vos simagrées ! Ce n'est pas en pleurant que vous arrangerez votre situation !  
- Mais... j'ai vraiment mal… » avait gémit Giselle, avant de s'évanouir.

* * *

« Tu es tombée… de ta chaise ?  
- Heu… Ouai… »  
Il y eut un silence gêné. Très gêné. Tellement gêné que c'en était blessant pour Giselle. Elle s'était cassé le coccyx en tombant de sa chaise… et alors ? Ça pouvait arriver à des gens très bien…  
Elle finit par changer de sujet, au grand soulagement d'Eddie.

* * *

_Quel rebondissement inattendu !_  
_Quelle action imprévisible et haletante !_  
_Que va donc vivre Giselle au prochain chapitre ?_  
_Un extrait d'eau de rose romancé ?_  
_Un nouveau tour des Weasley ?_  
_Une vengeance implacable de Chrystal ?_  
_Tout et rien à la fois ?_  
_Vous le découvrirez en lisant le prochain chapitre de :_

**French Touch ! A so called adventure of Giseeeeelle Moulin !**


	13. The cursed chapter

Petit lexique :

Hogwarts : Poudlard  
Hogsmeade : Pré-au-Lard  
Prefect : préfet  
Great Hall : Grande Salle  
Zonko's Joke Shop: Zonko, magasin de farces et attrapes  
Nose-Biting Teacup : Tasses à thé mordeuses  
Dervish and Banges : Derviche et Bang  
The Hog's Head la Tête du Sanglier  
The Three-Broomsticks : les Trois-Balais  
Disaparate : partir en transplanant  
Mundungus Fletcher : Mondigus Fletcher  
Gladrags Wizardwear : Gaichiffon, prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers  
Sorcerer hat : chapeau de sorcier  
Pointing hat : chapeau pointu  
Wit-Sharpening Potion : potion d'Aiguise-Méninges  
Pr. Snape : Pr. Rogue

* * *

**French Touch ! (A so called adventure of Giselle Moulin)**

**The cursed chapter.**

Hogwarts, le 20 décembre.

Giselle, éreintée de sa semaine, était avachie dans le canapé de la salle commune. Les professeurs étaient si sadiques qu'à l'approche de Noël, ils redoublaient de sévérité ! Bon, ce n'était pas vrai pour tous les professeurs... Flitwick et Quirell étaient plutôt cool.

C'était la pause du midi, les troisième année de Gryffindor allaient terminer le semestre sur un cours de Divination... Et après : vacances ! Giselle était remontée dans son dortoir pour prendre ses affaires, elle était censée rejoindre les filles dans le grenier qui servait de salle de classe au professor Trelawney. Mais les coussins de velours moulaient avec tendresse ses fesses courbaturées et ses paupières étaient si lourdes...

Plus que trois jours avant de rentrer chez elle. Dans son pays. Où tout le monde parlait la plus belle langue du monde. Où les tartines grillées s'appelaient tartines grillées et les gelées, gelées. Et pas toast et pudding, ces mots hideux.  
Encore trois jours parmi les Gryffindors... Tiens, ça ferait un joli titre de récit de voyage... Il faudrait qu'elle en parle à Yvain.  
Elle avait rêver de lui cette nuit. En anglais. Car : In England, dream like the english people dream ! Ou quelque chose comme ça.  
Elle était fatiguée... Le problème de rêver dans une autre langue, c'est qu'au réveil, les songes deviennent incompréhensibles. Fichu pays. Y pouvait causer la France, comme tout l'monde qui compte !

Par chance, elle se rappelait très bien du rêve de la nuit dernière, celui où Yvain apparaissait.

_In land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rest on the shoulders of a young girl. Her name is Moulin. _

Dans le genre fantasme, c'était de la grande classe ! Et puis, il y avait une part de vérité dans ce songe : le King Yvain et Moulin l'enchanteresse, c'était une vision de la réalité. Yvain se fourrait toujours dans des situations pas possibles et la superbe Moulin l'en tirait à chaque avec un brio incomparable. Exactement comme dans la vraie vie...

« Dis donc, Giselle, tu n'as pas cours à cette heure ? »

La jeune fille se crispa et tourna la tête vers Percy qui la toisait de toute son autorité de perfect prefect. Elle n'avait pas l'énergie de rétorquer. Elle se leva, malgré sa torpeur et resta un instant stupidement debout, les bras ballant, les épaules flagadas.

« Eh bien, c'est beau la jeunesse ! T'as plus de tonus quand il s'agit de faire l'idiote ! » ricana Weasley.

Giselle haussa les épaules. Il allait voir, un jour, ce gaillard-là. Mais pas pour le moment.

* * *

Comme de bien entendue, elle était en retard quand elle arriva au bas de l'échelle. Elle grimpa. Le professeur en la voyant émerger de la trappe un bon quart d'heure après le début du cours, l'apostropha de sa voix chuintante :

« Ah... Miss Moulin... C'est aimable de votre part de daigner nous rejoindre...  
- Je...  
- Je sais. »

Le professeur la dévisageait à travers ses lunettes aux verres épais. Elle semblait moins éthérée que d'habitude et même le cliquetis de ses bracelets dépareillés avait quelque chose de plus cinglant.

« Apportez-moi les lames du tarot de Massalia... pour la peine... Elles sont sur l'étagère... derrière vous... ».

Giselle fit ce qu'on lui demandait, puis se laissa tomber sur un pouf près d'Alicia et d'Angelina. Cette dernière lui souffla :

« T'exagère quand même Giselle ! C'est le dernier cours avant les vacances !

- C'est Percy qui m'a retenu ! » répliqua Giselle indignée, en toute mauvaise foi. Alicia allait rétorquer mais elle se tu soudainement. Toute la classe les fixait en silence, certains avec des regards exaspérés. Le professeur s'était interrompu dans sa démonstration de cartomancie.

« Approchez-toutes les trois »

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, mais les mots furent parfaitement audibles à tous. Les filles se levèrent et, obéissant au geste sec du professeur, s'agenouillèrent auprès de la table basse derrière laquelle elle trônait. Elle leur fit battre les cartes chacune leur tour, puis en disposa neuf sur la table. Trois devant chacune d'entre elle.

« Puisque vous semblez liées, je vais en profiter pour effectuer devant vos camarades une divination de groupe. Les autres mettez vous par quatre, désignez un devin et essayez de faire de même. »

Elle leur demanda d'en retourner chacune une. Alicia retourna celle qui était juste devant elle, Angelina celle qui était le plus loin et Giselle celle du milieu.

« Ah. Le Chariot dans la maison de l'intimité... je dirais que vous rencontrez un certain succès social en ce moment, miss Spinet. Miss Jonhson la carte de l'Étoile dans la maison de vos aspirations : vous cherchez toujours à vous améliorer. L'arcane inversée de la Roue de la Fortune dans la maison des possibles, qui renseigne sur des futurs probables : dans votre cas, miss Moulin, un échec, une déception, une trahison. »

Alicia et Angelina jetèrent un regard en biais à Giselle, qui déglutit. Le professeur leur demanda de retourner une autre carte chacune. Les deux chasers choisirent toutes deux celle du milieu, qui dévoilait une partie de l'avenir. Giselle retourna celle qui était le plus proche d'elle. C'était la lame de l'Amoureux. Quelques élèves ricanèrent.

« Hush... Hush... Voyons. L'Amoureux ne signifie pas uniquement le sentiment d'amour, mais aussi l'indécision, un choix à faire. Dans la maison de l'intimité, il doit vouloir dire que vous avez des sentiments pour quelqu'un que vous n'osez pas avouer. »

Giselle rougit. C'était pire qu'un lynchage publique. Les vapeurs d'encens commençaient à lui tourner la tête, elle avait chaud et un peu mal au cœur. Le professeur interpréta les cartes de ses amies (la carte de la Papesse retournée pour Angelina et celle du soleil pour Alicia, signifiant un combat perdu d'avance pour l'une et encore un peu plus de popularité pour l'autre).

Enfin elles retournèrent les dernières cartes. Angelina retourna l'arcane de la Force dans sa maison de l'intimité, Alicia celle du Monde dans sa maison d'aspiration, qui représente une victoire.

La main de Giselle tremblait un peu quand elle retourna la carte de sa maison d'aspiration. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie que tout le monde sache ce qu'elle désirait. Elle ne savait même pas si elle avait envie de le savoir elle même. La lame était celle Sans nom. Celle qui représentait le dessin de la faucheuse.

« Ah ! C'est une combinaison intéressante... »

Quelqu'un chuchota :

« Elle veut se suicider, tu crois ?

- Bien sûr que non ! » s'écria Giselle. Elle appréciait de moins en moins la tournure que prenait le cours. Le professeur Trelawney sourit.

« C'est une erreur que font beaucoup d'amateurs... Mais l'arcane Sans nom n'est pas funeste. Il signifie ici un désir de changement, de fin salutaire, de renouveau bénéfique... Un arcane à méditer pour la rentrée, n'est ce pas Miss Moulin ? »

La cloche sonna, le professeur leur donna comme devoir de vacances de faire cette exercice sur une personne de la classe et de rédiger un rouleau de parchemin sur leur conclusion.

* * *

Le soir au dîner, un parfum de liberté et de gâteaux à la cannelle flottait dans la Great Hall, les élèves de troisième année et plus préparait leurs excursions à Hogsmeade pour le lendemain. Giselle n'était pas en reste, elle semblait juste un peu moins détendue que les autres.

« Mais arrête de te biler, Giselle ! » lui disait Angelina, la voyant sursauter à chaque fois que quelqu'un la frôlait ou haussait le ton autour d'elle.  
« Y a une connerie qui va m'arriver... Je le sens ! Je le sais ! Trelawney l'a prédit !  
- Mais non !  
- Trelawney a bien précisé que ce n'était qu'un futur probable. » essaya de la rassurer Alicia.  
« N'empêche... Je la sens pas cette histoire » marmonna notre héroïne.

* * *

Hogsmeade, le 21 décembre.

Il ne fut pas bien difficile pour Giselle Moulin de fausser compagnie à ses camarades ce jour-là. Les filles étaient prises par la frénésie des courses de Noël et Giselle les ralentissaient plus qu'autre chose depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de chez Zonko's Joke Shop. Elle y avait acheté un service de cinq Nose-Biting Teacup pour ses parents. Elle était assez contente de son idée, ses parents recevaient beaucoup.  
Les filles voulaient continuer leurs emplettes et Giselle traînait la patte. Elle avait la tête ailleurs...

Elles finirent par se séparer. Giselle attendit qu'elles soient rentrée chez Dervish and Banges puis elle tourna dans la ruelle qui menait à son lieu de rendez-vous, un recoin qui se trouvait près de The Hog's Head, le bar miteux qui (ne) faisait (guère) de concurrence aux Three-Broomsticks.  
Elle trépigna cinq minutes dans la neige. Il faisait froid, quand même. Elle souffla dans ses mouffles écarlates pour se réchauffer les mains.

Enfin son rendez-vous arriva, vêtu du même blouson crasseux que la dernière fois. Il semblait pressé de faire l'échange et ne cessait de jeter des petits coups d'œil méfiants autour de lui, comme s'il s'attendait à une entourloupe de la part de Giselle ou comme s'il redoutait qu'on les surprenne. Giselle opta pour la deuxième option. Après tout, la transaction qu'ils s'apprêtaient à effectuer n'avait rien de très légale.

« Montre-moi ce que tu m'as apporté d'abord, Mister Mignonnet Figg... »

L'homme ouvrit son pardessus, la doublure intérieure était tapissée de poches plus ou moins renflées. Il sortit quatre fioles de verre d'environ 15 centilitres de l'une d'elle. Elles étaient recouvertes d'une couche de poussière poisseuse. Giselle en prit une et l'ouvrit, renifla le goulot. Le contenu lui semblait bon. Elle sortit sa bourse. L'autre lui donna le reste des fioles mais insista pour qu'elle reste tant qu'il n'avait pas fini de compter les galleons.

« Okay. Mais je garde la bourse. Je l'ai emprunté à un ami. »

Le bonhomme haussa les épaules, sortit un sac en toile de jute d'une de ses nombreuses poches et déversa le contenu de la bourse dedans. Il la lui rendit ensuite et commença à compter son du.

Giselle sourit, comme pour elle-même. Si elle ne remboursait pas complètement Yvain, au moins lui rendrait-elle sa petite pochette en cuir !

« … ninety-nine, one hundred ! »  
- HEY YA! »

Le rugissement fit sursauter la jeune fille, elle glissa sur une partie verglacée du sol et tomba sur les fesses. Cette voix... cette voix tonitruante !

Hagrid déboulait en soufflant comme un taureau vers eux. Il essaya d'attraper le receleur par le col de son manteau mais celui-ci disaparate avant que le géant ne l'atteigne.  
Il se mit à jurer, d'une façon que Giselle n'aurait jamais cru qu'un britannique puisse jurer. Enfin il se calma et se tourna vers elle. Elle se recroquevilla sur le sol. Il l'attrapa par le bras et la remit debout, comme si elle n'était pas plus lourde qu'une poupée de chiffon.

« Qu'est ce que vous pouviez bien trafiquer avec cet escroc de Mundungus Fletcher ? »

Giselle marmonna qu'elle s'était perdue et que le bonhomme lui expliquait le chemin. Mais le regard que le géant à la barbe hirsute lui lança lui fit bien comprendre qu'il ne la croyait pas. Il la reconduisit dans la rue principale et la regarda entrer en vitesse dans la boutique Gladrags Wizardwear, qui se trouvait quasiment en face de la ruelle et dans laquelle elle voyait Alicia et Angelina essayer différentes sortes de sorcerer hat.

A peine était-elle arrivée auprès d'elles, qu'Alicia lui enfonça sur la tête un pointing hat rayé de bandes vertes et violette avant de la mitrailler avec son appareil photo. Giselle se laissa faire. Par la vitrine, elle surveillait Hagrid qui s'éloignait en direction de l'entrée du parc du château. Elle repensa au présage du professeur Trelawney. Il lui semblait bien près de se réaliser à présent...

* * *

Hogwarts, le 22 décembre.

Yvain, à force de mondanités et d'explorations, avait réussie à dénicher pour Giselle un endroit où elle pourrait travailler tranquillement à l'élaboration de ses potions. Une salle de cours, perdue au milieu des cachots désaffectés. La salle n'avait pas été fermée à clef, au contraire des autres qui la jouxtait et nos deux comparses avaient saisi l'opportunité et y avaient installé le siège social de leur petite entreprise.

C'était le dimanche matin qui précédait le départ en vacances des élèves. Le professor Snape avait demandé aux troisièmes années de lui rendre un rouleau de parchemin sur les propriété de la Wit-Sharpening Potion. Il y avait donc fort à parier qu'ils auraient à préparer cet potion lors du prochain cours. Le plan de Giselle, c'était d'en amener une ou deux fioles non étiquetées d'avance, et de les vendre aux élèves, pendant l'intercours qui précédait afin qu'ils puissent subtiliser ces échantillons parfaitement préparés à celui, probablement remplis d'une mixture immonde et ratée, qu'ils auraient conçu pendant la leçon.

Scarabées pilés, racines de gingembres coupées, bile de tatou. Il ne manquait plus qu'une goutte d'extrait de venin de Venomous Tentacula et le tour serait joué. Elle hésita... Elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'accélérer la vitesse de préparation de cette potion... Mais en même temps, si elle passait la matinée à surveiller son chaudron, outre le fait qu'elle préférait se blottir dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée de la Common Room, les autres finiraient par suspecter quelque chose. Et seul Yvain et Eddie était dans la confidence de cet embryon de trafic. Il était primordial pour les affaires que cela reste ainsi le plus longtemps possible.

Elle se décida. C'était de l'argent bien dépensé, de toute façon. Elle fit tomber une goutte de l'extrait de venin dans le chaudron qui bouillonnait. Les volutes de fumée prirent une teinte mordorée et une odeur acre se dégagea. Les potions réagissaient généralement ainsi au venin. Elle s'éloigna de sa préparation quelques secondes pour échapper à la vapeur qui lui prenait la gorge. Puis elle s'en approcha à nouveau. L'effet devait se dissiper d'une seconde à l'autre. Normalement.  
Il ne se dissipa pas. Il lui semblait que la couleur de la potion s'assombrissait. Que les bouillons devenaient plus violents, que la fumée qui se dégageait du liquide noircissait. Mais ce devait-être un effet de son imagination. Ce n'était pas possible, le venin... Le venin !

Le chaudron explosa. Giselle hurla. Le liquide brûlant avait été projeté partout dans la pièce, sur son corps et son visage y compris. Elle tomba à genoux, ses vêtements prenaient feu au contact de la potion ratée. Elle sentait sa peau... sa peau fondait ! Elle eu un haut le cœur, son corps se trouva pris de convulsions. La douleur lui fit perdre connaissance.

* * *

_Enfin de l'action, du gore comme on l'aime !_  
_Notre héroïne va t-elle se sortir de cette péripétie indemne ou sous la forme ectoplasmique ?_  
_A-t-elle ou n'a-t-elle pas acheté ce chapeau à bandes vertes et violettes ?_  
_Les sorciers sont-ils daltoniens avant d'être magiciens ?_  
_Pourquoi Mignonnet Figg comme pseudonyme pour Fletcher ?_  
_Et nos historiettes de roman à l'eau rose guimauve dans tout ça ?_  
_Que faisait Hagrid à la Tête du Sanglier ?_  
_Les vacances de Giselle sont-elles belle et bien gâchées d'avance ?_  
_Zut... Moi qui voulait vous faire visiter le Paris que j'avais imaginé !_  
_Vous ne saurez rien ! Mais lisez quand même le prochain chapitre de _

**FrenchTouch! A so-called adventure of Giseeeeeelle Moulin !**


End file.
